Til Winter Ends
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: Russia doesn't want to be alone during winter, so he invites Lithuania over to stay with him. Liet soon realizes how broken Russia actually is, and how much he needs someone. He vows to stay but with nightmares, threats, sickness, hauntings from the past, and General Winter prowling, it promises to be dangerous for both of them. Yet maybe sticking together can get them through.
1. Chapter 1

'Til Winter Ends

 **A/N: For those of you reading this, if you're reading it or reading it over, I have finally edited my grammar and spelling so the story is overall much cleaner than before. I hope you all enjoy this fic, and please, leave your reviews, they make me happy, and check out my other stories too.**

(1)

It was winter. Bitter, Russian winter. And Russia was in a solemn, depressive mood due to the grim weather. He was also alone, which did not help either.

He decided then, to phone Lithuania. If he had a friend over he wouldn't feel so lonely and sad.

He walked to the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times until it clicked and Lithuania picked up.

"Hello?"

"Lithuania?" Russia started.

"Oh...Mr. Russia...hi...what can I do for you?"

"I'm lonely. I want you to come to my house today."

"Umm...well uhh...I..."

"Please? I don't like being alone. And its winter too, which makes it worse...and I doubt anyone else will come because no one wants to spend winter at my house."

"Okay...I guess I can."

Russia giggled, "That's my little Lithuania. See you soon, da?"

"Yes...see you."

Russia hung up the phone and then walked a little further down to turn up the radiator.

-xXx-

The doorbell rang as Russia was finishing with the tidying up of the main room where he and Lithuania would be hanging out. He adjusted the pillows on the sofa and then went to answer the door. There was Lithuania, with a small duffel bag, dressed in several layers of outerwear.

"Hi Lithuania!" Russia smiled sweetly, "Here, I will take bag for you."

"Hi Mr. Russia...umm...thank you." He walked inside and closed the door behind him, wiping his feet on the welcome mat. Then he took off his boots and began to strip off one layer at a time until he was down to a fuzzy green turtleneck, similar to the grey wool one Russia had on.

"Did you have a good trip?" Russia asked as he made his way back down the hall.

"Yes. It was okay."

Russia appeared back at the entryway.

"You don't have to stand in the entryway, silly!" Russia beamed with a friendly smile, "Come inside and make yourself at home."

"O-okay..." He followed Russia into the living room, which was completely clean, and looked more modernized than the last time he had been here, in 1990. The mantle though, still had the same pictures.

The living room itself was very large, with wood floors and a large rug in the middle. Two armchairs were in front of the fireplace, which was on and burning, and the sofa, which was facing the large television, was to the right of the mantle, the T.V. forming a 90 degree angle with the fireplace. In front of the sofa was the coffee table, and some movies were stacked on it. There was also a large plaid blanket draped over the back of the couch.

"I am liking how you changed your living room."

"Oh, da. I thought it was a little old fashioned and that it was time to change."

"You did good job."

"...So what do you want to do Lithuania? I was hoping we could watch movies or sit by the fire and tell stories."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I brought the hot chocolate you like...if you want any?"

"Da. I made _piroshki_ earlier, so we would have something warm to eat. I also have some left over _shchi_ from yesterday if you want any of that too."

"Okay. I'm going to go make the hot cocoa."

"Can I come?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I come watch you make the hot cocoa?"

"Umm yeah...if you want to. It's nothing wery interesting though."

"That's okay. I still want to watch my little Lithuania work, like I used to do."

"Umm...alright then."

Together they started towards the kitchen. Russia sat down at the table and Lithuania went to work.

"Is the kettle where it always is?"

"Da. I haven't moved it."

Lithuania opened the cupboard and looked up. He took the kettle down, filled it with milk, and put it to boil on the stove. He also took out two cups, and went about his work, trying to avoid eye-contact with Russia. The fact that he was just sitting there watching made Lithuania a bit uncomfortable. He was afraid to be handling the Russian's dishes, and his hands were slightly trembling. What if he dropped one? Russia would have his head for sure.

He set the mugs beside the kettle, put the cocoa packets beside them and went to sit down at the table while he waited for the kettle to boil. Then, the two old acquaintances started with some small talk, which allowed some of the awkwardness in the air to melt away. That was when Lithuania felt something rub and vibrate against his leg. He nearly jumped a mile.

Russia giggled.

"What is that?" Lithuania asked, startled.

"It's Vanya."

Lithuania looked down. Sitting at his feet was probably the largest cat he had ever seen. It had long, dark brown hair with a white band around the neck. It was purring, and it seemed to be smiling, and its face for some reason, reminded Lithuania of Russia.

"I got him a while ago so I wouldn't be so lonely. He is very friendly."

"Oh." Lithuania reached down and started to pet Vanya on the head. He began to purr and mew very loudly and Lithuania couldn't help but smile. "He's cute."

He stopped petting the cat just as the kettle began to whistle.

Lithuania got up and poured the water into the mugs, and then dumped in the powder and stirred each one.

He set them both on the table and then sat down again.

"Let's go in the living room." Russia said.

"Oh, okay." Followed closely by Vanya, they got up and walked into the living room, and set the hot drinks down on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch. Lithuania sat on one end away from Russia, who was sitting in the middle of it. Vanya jumped up after them and walked over and curled up in Russia's lap. The large nation giggled and stroked the cat on the head.

Lithuania couldn't help but smile weakly when he saw the cat interacting with his owner. In all honesty they looked kind of cute together-and there was a childish delight on Russia's face, that looked almost adorably innocent. He blushed when he realized he had just described his former boss as "cute", Russia would not like that.

Then he realized that it was quite cold inside the house. He found himself shivering.

He glanced back at Russia and Vanya, who were wrapped in a large, thick blanket. He picked up the mug from the coffee table, the sides of the cup warming his hands, and took a sip, succeeding in burning his tongue. He put the cocoa down and then hugged his body, rubbing his shoulders and shivering.

"You are cold, da?" Russia asked, violet eyes studying the smaller, thinner form.

Lithuania nodded and said, "Just a little."

"My heater doesn't work very well," Russia replied, "So it's been cold in here for the past couple of days." He opened up his blanket, "You said you are cold, da? Come share my blanket with me. It is big enough for both of us." Lithuania took another drink of cocoa and then timidly scooted over to the middle of the couch, where Russia's extended arm was waiting with the blanket. When Lithuania got close enough, Russia pulled him, slightly rougher than he intended, into his side and wrapped the blanket around them both. The first thing Lithuania noticed was that Russia was very warm.

"Better, da?" Russia looked down at the brunette for an answer.

Lithuania nodded.

Awkward silence.

"Can I pet Vanya again?" Lithuania asked.

"Da~ just because he's on my lap doesn't mean you can't pet him."

"O-okay..." He reached over and stroked the cat's silky head.

"How long have you had him?" Lithuania asked.

"I got him in October. I walked into Moscow one day to do some shopping and go to lunch and someone was giving him away. So I took him and then he went to lunch with me. After that I brought him home and he's been my friend ever since."

Lithuania looked down at the cat, which he swore was smiling. "He seems happy here."

Russia smiled, "Da~ since he's been here, I have been happier too. I don't feel as lonely with him around." His gaze wandered as he spoke about his loneliness, his smile faded, and Lithuania couldn't help but feel guilty.

Since he left Russia's house in 1990, he hadn't made much of an effort to visit or call just to check up on him at all. He had had plenty of time...but he hadn't even bothered to contact him, and only saw him at world meetings, and most of the time their conversations were kept short and impersonal, scarcely extending passed "Hi, how are you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Russia," He said, "For not contacting or visiting you."

"It's okay. You are probably too busy with things going on at your own house to have time for me."

He wasn't. More guilt slapped him in the face.

"But I am glad you are here now." Russia said. "How long are you staying?"

"Umm...I don't know." In all honesty, Lithuania did not want to stay. It was cold and gloomy, and Russia still creeped him out a bit, considering that Liet knew what Russia was capable of.

Briefly, phantom pains rippled his back with those painful memories.

However, as much as Liet didn't want to stay, he knew that winter drove Russia mad, and that he probably wanted someone that wasn't a cat or General Winter to keep him company in this biting cold season.

"H-how long do you want me to stay?" Bad question to ask, Lithuania.

"Forever...but I know you won't be able to. So I will settle for a few days." Russia answered.

"Okay...that works I guess."

"Good." Russia replied, and then he smiled at the smaller nation.

Then he sat up and leaned forward to grab the mug of cocoa, and took a drink.

"Let's watch a movie," Russia said, "And then we can eat."

"Okay... Uhh...what movie?"

"I borrowed it from America who got it from Britain. It's a romantic comedy. It's called _Notting Hill._

That sounds nice. In all honesty Lithuania was a sucker for light-hearted movies. He had watched so many rom-coms, comedies, and chick flicks with Poland that he had grown to love them.

"Okay, that sounds good."

With that, Russia gently shooed Vanya off of his lap and got up and got the movie set up. He turned on the TV, changed the TV input and put the movie in the DVD player. The movie started up and the two old acquaintances sat side by side on the couch with Vanya curled up beside Lithuania.

The movie was very enjoyable. It told the story of an Englishman that owned a bookshop in Notting Hill. He then encountered an American movie star when she entered his shop to buy a book. Then later, they collided in the street and he spilled orange juice on her. He then allowed her to go to his apartment to change and then she surprised him with a thank you kiss...and thus a romance began.

Overall, Lithuania found the film to be very enjoyable.

-xXx-

"Did you like that story, Lithuania?" Russia asked when the credits began to roll down the screen.

"Yes," Lithuania replied, "It was wery nice."

"I liked it too."

Lithuania glanced beside him at Vanya, curled up, asleep in a ball.

"I think Vanya thought it was boring, he fell asleep." Liet commented. Russia looked down at the cat and started to giggle, and Lithuania quietly joined in.

-xXx-

The remainder of the day was spent drinking cocoa, telling stories about past, present, and future, and eating warm food. The end of the day crept up on them like frost crawling up the windowsill, and before either of them realized it, it was close to midnight.

Russia was the first to yawn. And it was probably the cutest yawn Lithuania had ever heard. He blushed again. Then he decided that if Russia was always like this...sweet, gentle, and calm...he would not be near as terrifying.

"Lithuania, are you tired?" Russia asked.

"A little."

"Me too. I am going to go to bed now." He got up from the couch, and Vanya trailed after him.

"Okay...goodnight then." Lithuania replied. Russia started towards the stairs. Before he went up, he turned and looked over his shoulder.

"You're old room is still set up. If you want to sleep in it."

"Oh...thank you."

Russia smiled his close-eyed, closed-mouthed smile. "I always knew you'd come back. Now you stay, don't leave me when I go to sleep."

"O-okay Mr. Russia. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Litva." With that, Russia turned and headed up the stairs.

 **Translations**

 ** _Litva:_** **Lithuania (Russian)**

 ** _Vanya:_** **Vanya is actually the pet name for Ivan.**


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

A loud, thunderous, terrified cry woke Lithuania abruptly, scaring the living daylights out of him. He lurched off his pillow, alarmed, and found himself running across the cold wood floor, out the door and down the hall toward the source of the sound: Russia's room.

He burst in through the door; the room was dark and cold. Russia was lying on his side under the blankets, gripping fistfuls of sheets, contorting his body, kicking, and moving wildly, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was having some sort of nightmare. He screamed, and began to cry out in Russian, tears leaking from his eyes.

Lithuania rushed to his bedside and began to shake him, in an attempt to rouse him. His body was very tense as he continued to scream, trapped in a nightmare.

"Russia!" Lithuania called out in a sort of whisper-yell, "Mr. Russia! Wake up!" he continued to shake him, until finally, at once, the cries and movement stopped and Russia slowly opened his teary eyes and woke up sweaty, terrified, and breathing hard, still sniffling, violet gaze meeting and holding the concerned expression on Lithuania's face.

"Russia, a-are you okay?" he asked, then realized his hands were still resting on the Russian's shoulder and side and quickly took them off.

"I had nightmare." he said it so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

He covered his eyes and shook his head, as if he was trying to erase the memory.

"It's okay now," Lithuania said, "It's over, and you are safe and no one is going to hurt you.

He shivered. "I'm cold." he sniffed.

Do you...want me to make you a cup of hot tea?"

"Niet. I want you to stay with me. I want my little Lithuania to keep me warm." he scooted over and patted the mattress beside him. Lithuania cautiously climbed in beside him, pulling the blankets back to get underneath them.

He situated himself, sitting up, the pillow supporting his back and then Russia scooted over towards him and rested his head in his chest curling up and leaning his body against him, head tucked under his chin. Much like Vanya, who slowly emerged from under the bed where he had been hiding, and jumped up and curled up against the large Russian. .

"Hold me." Russia said.

Confused, Lithuania slowly wrapped his arms around him.

Russia continued to sniffle, and let the tears stream down his face, weeping softly, as he lay there in Lithuania's arms.

The pitiful being Lithuania held now was nothing compared to the brutish monster he had experienced before. In his arms was instead, a poor child, frightened and fragile, whose innocence had been ripped apart by torment, and who wanted more than anything to just have friends so he didn't feel so lonely. And that in itself made Lithuania feel guilty. For he himself planned on leaving in a couple of days, and didn't even want to stay here. There was silence for a moment, as Lithuania's gaze wandered and he thought to himself; how long was he really going to stay? At first he had only planned on staying for the day, but yet he had spent the night. He wanted to leave but had agreed to stay for a couple of days. What was keeping him from going? The answer: Russia needed someone, and if not him then who else would be there? No one. Russia needed him. He made up his mind.

"I will stay with you until winter ends." Lithuania said, stroking Russia's hair. There was no response. Russia's breathing and heartbeat had slowed back to normal, and when Lithuania looked down, he found his eyes were closed, and his cheeks were stained with tears. He thought he was asleep. After several moments of silence, there came a weak reply:

"Spasiba."

-xXx-

The next morning, at 6:30 AM, Lithuania woke up in Russia's bed, in the dark of course, with the latter still curled up in his arms, sound asleep. Then there was Vanya, curled up against Russia's side. Lithuania smiled at the cat's sleeping form, and then shivered as a freezing cold draft passed about him. His gaze turned to the curtains and window, which was open for some reason. Careful not to wake Russia, he wriggled his way from under his large form, gently laid him on the pillow, and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Then he swung his legs over the side of the large bed, got up and walked over to the window, and closed it.

He opened the door and walked out, pulling it shut behind him. He knew Russia woke up around about 8, so he had time to shower and make a hot breakfast. He went back into his old bedroom to get his clothes, grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and then walked to the bathroom to shower. He turned the water on to near scalding, stripped, and quickly got in, trying to avoid the cold, biting air against his bare skin. The water felt lovely against his body, and he sighed, as they relieved his scars, which always seemed to bear phantom pains, and always seemed to feel cold.

He washed his body and hair, and got out after fifteen minutes. He would have stayed longer, but he needed to get out and make breakfast. He dried off and dressed in jeans, red sneakers, a green jumper, and white button up. He did not bother with a tie. He towel dried his shoulder-length brown hair, and walked downstairs, to find his yellow apron hanging on a chair. He smiled; he had left it there, and missed the old thing for some reason. He put it on, pulled his hair into a little ponytail, and got started on breakfast. Digging out a recipe for blinis, a favorite of Russia's, he also decided to throw on some eggs. He played faint music as he worked, somehow feeling nostalgic about being in this familiar kitchen.

He finished and set the table, starving, but decided to eat with Russia when he woke up, and made some tea to hold him over.

For some reason, Russia was up later than usual, and him and Vanya came down the stairs at almost nine. Lithuania was sitting at the table sipping tea when he heard the footsteps coming down the hall. Russia entered the dining room.

"Dobroye utro." Liet said.

Russia yawned, and then smiled; "Privyet Litva." then he sneezed.

"I sveikata." Lithuania said, speaking in his own language.

"Ačiū." Russia replied. He walked over to the cupboard to get food out for the cat that lingered around his feet, and sneezed again.

"Are you getting sick Mr. Russia?" Lithuania asked.

"I do not know." he replied, taking the food out and pouring it into Vanya's bowl. He eagerly went over and started to gobble it down.

"I made breakfast, it got a little cold." Lithuania said.

"That's okay, I'll warm it up." he sniffled. Then coughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Da. I am really tired and achy though."

"Why don't you sit down and i'll warm up your breakfast? The tea is hot though."

"Da. Okay." He sat down in his chair, and shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Lithuania put Russia's breakfast in the microwave, and then went back to check on him. He was sipping his tea and shivering. Lithuania didn't even bother to ask about a blanket, he just brought one from the living room and wrapped it around Russia's shoulders.

"Oh...Spasiba." Russia seemed surprised that Lithuania had put the blanket around him.

"Are you sure you don't feel sick Russia?"

"I'm just achy and cold."

He coughed again.

Lithuania set his plate in front of him. "Okay. But you should probably rest today. I think you might be getting sick. I-I will take care of you."

"Okay. We could tell more stories and watch another movie today."

"Yes, whatever you want to do Russia." _Liet! What are you thinking!_

Russia looked out the window near the table and sighed. Frost covered it, and he could not see out. Not to mention it was dark.

"I hate winter." he said to himself.

"Did you say something Russia?" asked Lithuania.

Russia turned and looked into Liet's green eyes.

"I hate winter. It's always so cold and dark. I want to live somewhere warm. But I'm stuck here."

Lithuania had no response. He could not think of what to say. He hated Russian winter as much as Russia did.

There was a moment of silence, when Russia turned and smiled at him.

"At least I'm not alone this time, da? I have my little Lithuania and Vanya."

"Umm….y-yeah of course." Lithuania chuckled quietly. But in his mind, he grimaced. He hated being called Russia's "little Lithuania", it made him feel like he belonged to him and that he was his property.

"Um Russia?"

"Da?"

"How come you call me that?"

"What?"

"Your Little Lithuania."

"Because you are my little friend. Why? Do you not like it? I always call you that." he thought he caught a slight bit of irritation in Russia's voice.

Liet held out his hand and began to sweat nervously. "N-no-n-not at all...I just...it's a little strange because...I'm not wery small…." he cut off. He thought he was digging himself into a hole. It was true though. He was almost as tall as Russia, but he was thinner, weaker, and, well, frailer. He looked at Russia. He was frowning, eyebrows narrowed. And Lithuania thought he was going to get attacked.

"Then...what would you like me to call you?" Russia asked, looking at him quizzically, and coughing again.

"Umm...well…" _Crap. What do I tell him?_ "...You c-could c-call me by my actual name...I- I mean...m- my human name."

"What is it?" Russia half-demanded.

"It's...it's T-Toris."

"Toris? I like Toris." Russia said, "Okay Toris. Then you call me Ivan."

"Ivan?"

"Da~ that is my name."

"O-okay."

"Okay then Toris. Let's go in the living room now, da?"

"O-okay Mr.- I mean Ivan. I have to clean up though."

"Fine. I will be in the living room, you come when you are done."

"Yes sir."

"Stop that." Russia said.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"Friends don't call each other sir."

"I'm sorry-I-force of habit...okay Ru-Ivan. I'll, I'll be there soon…"

With that he turned and went to hurry about in the kitchen as Russia walked to the living room, Vanya trailing behind.

Liet finished his kitchen duties, and then headed to the living room to find that Russia was sitting in front of the crackling fire on one of the armchairs, wrapped up in his blanket. He sneezed.

"I sveikata." Lithuania said again.

"Cold." Russia said when he saw Lithuania.

"Do you want another blanket?" Lithuania asked.

"Da."

Lithuania walked to the couch and grabbed another blanket that was hanging over the back. He unfolded it and wrapped it around the Russian's body. Then he went to sit on the chair across from him, only for Russia to grab him and pull him into his lap, and wrap him in the blankets as well.

"That's better." Russia said.

"Do you have chills?" Lithuania asked, uncomfortable in this position. Not only was it awkward cuddling with the large man, but laps were not comfortable. _And_ _it's an oven under these blankets and in front of the fireplace._

"Da. But Toris is warm."

"O-okay." he fidgeted.

"Are you uncomfortable Toris?"

"A-a little."

"Lean against my chest, da? It'll be more comfy that way."

Toris did exactly as he was told. And he found it was more comfortable.

"Better, da?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't long before Russia warmed up. Lithuania was told to get off of him, and he shed two of his blankets. However, coughing, and sneezing still continued to wrack him, and he began to complain about a sore throat. This time Lithuania was sure he was getting sick.

"I'll go make you some more tea, okay?"

"Da~" Russia's voice was slightly hoarse from coughing. Lithuania headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to call someone to look at the heater?" Liet called from the kitchen.

"D- *cough, cough* Da."

-xXx-

Lithuania brought the tea back into the living room and handed it to Russia, and then departed to the hallway where the phone was, and dialed a number for a company he had seen in an advertisement. He arranged for the repairman to come tomorrow around eleven.

-xXx-

The end of the day came up on them, and Russia seemed to have gotten worse, and was complaining about a headache and fatigue. Lithuania placed a hand over his forehead.

"You're burning up." He said, "I think you need to go to bed when you're finished eating. Rest should help you."

Russia nodded. "I want to take bath. It'll help me feel better."

"Okay. Do you want me to bring you up some more tea?"

"Da." Russia replied, and with that, he got up and slowly headed up the stairs, coughing, using the railing for support, and Lithuania could not help but feel bad for him.

He watched him to make sure he got up the stairs without falling, and then proceeded to clean up and do dishes, as he did after every meal, brewing another cup of hot tea.

-xXx-

He didn't remember the last time he had ever felt like this. He was weak, and tired, and the disgusting, painful cough was hurting his throat. His body hurt. His head was pounding and felt like it was on fire, but and the rest of his body was cold. He sat on the toilet in misery, coughing, wrapped in a towel, and waited for the tub to fill up with the warm water he wanted to completely submerge himself in.

That was when a cold draft passed through the room, and Russia shivered, and then realized with a jolt that the bathroom window had been open. He was also confused, because that window was never opened, because there was no screen behind the glass. It also hadn't been open a second ago. He started to painfully get up to go and close it when a strong gust of frozen wind smacked into him and a large snow cloud appeared outside, making it impossible for Russia to see out, freezing the entire window frame. He backed away and the room was suddenly much colder as a large gust of frozen wind blew in. He shielded his face and backed away towards the tub until it was gone. He slowly uncovered his eyes and then froze in terror. There was a single, short message written on the mirror.

это я

(It's me)

Terrified, Russia turned back to the window, just as a figure started climbing in. He recognized them: Blue clothing, ghostly pale flesh, snow white hair, beard and mustache, and glowing ice blue eyes. General Winter. He walked toward Russia, and reached out for him, cape dragging behind. All around him everything started to freeze as General Winter reached toward him. Russia backed away as the floor began to freeze beneath him, tears stung his eyes, when suddenly his back hit the door. He frantically tried to turn the knob, but it was frozen. General Winter's gaunt hand was getting closer. Russia made himself as small as possible, pressing himself against the door.

"No...go away…Leave me alone...no, no!"

A freezing cold hand grasped him by the neck. All warmth started to leave his body, and it was so cold it burned and it began to freeze him. He was powerless.

-xXx-

A knock on the door snapped Russia back to reality. Everything was normal. Except the fact that Russia's eyes leaked with tears. He turned his head from the door and swiftly wiped them away, relieved that it was only a vision.

"C-come in."

Lithuania opened the door, "I have your tea. Oh, you have not got in yet."

Russia slowly turned his head to meet green eyes and brown hair. "Toris?"

"Yes...Ivan?"

"You can't leave me until winter is over."

 _ **A/N: Mwah ha ha! And enter General Winter. I am making him a cold-hearted, soulless jerk in this fic for plot purposes. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. This may or may not become RusLiet. I am not sure tuned. Don't forget to leave a review!**_

 _Translations_

 _Niet: No (Russian)_

 _Spasiba: Thank you (Russian)_

 _Blinis: Russian pancakes_

 _Dobroye utro: Good morning (Russian)_

 _Privyet: Hello/Hi (Russian)_

 _I sveikata:_ _Bless you (Lithuanian)_

 _Aciu: Thank you (Lithuanian)_


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

"Toris?"

"Yes...Ivan?"

"You can't leave me until winter is over." Violet eyes bore into green. His words were demanding. But his eyes were pleading. There was also something else there...something Toris was not used to seeing in the Russian's face...fear. And behind that...he caught a slight glint of madness. Indeed it was winter.

"I- I won't." He said, before shutting off the water, as the tub was now filled. It was also foamy, because Russia had put in some bubble soap.

"Are you ready to get in?"

"Da." He hung the towel on the rack beside the tub and then proceeded to take off his clothing. "But Toris, before you go, pull the curtains over the window. And then bring me my tea."

"Yes s- Ivan." He walked over to the window, and pulled the curtains over, keeping his back to Russia until he heard him splash into the tub. Lithuania then fetched the tea from the counter where it sat beside Russia's folded pajamas and set it on the side of the tub.

"Thank you, Toris." Russia said, smiling.

"You're welcome...uhh..." It had been such a long time since Lithuania had lived and worked as Russia's servant that it was very awkward for him to be in the same room as the man while he was lying in a bathtub covered only by the foam from bubble soap. He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly turned away to pick up Russia's day clothes from the floor and put them in the hamper.

Russia coughed again, and then he said,

"I will be a while. You can go do chores if you have any left."

Lithuania looked his way to acknowledge him. "Okay then. Umm...see you later." He opened the door only for Vanya to come in after. He saw Lithuania and mewed, eyes and face seeming to say,

 _Where's my master?_

Lithuania got down to his level.

"He's in the tub, Vanya." He said.

"Vanya!" Came Russia's voice from the tub, "Podoidi siuda." At the sound of his voice, the cat happily made his way towards the tub and then climbed up on the toilet lid and put himself in a resting position on it, and watched Russia.

"Does he always do that?" Lithuania asked.

"Da, he'll come in and sit right there until I am done. He doesn't like being left alone. Sometimes he even jumps in with me."

"Really? I never thought a cat would like water."

"Da. He doesn't really mind it too much."

"That's good...I think...well umm...I am going to go now. But before I go...is the bath helping you feel better?"

"Da. A little. My muscles do not hurt as much."

Liet smiled. "I am glad to hear it. -Well, umm, I am going to go let you enjoy your bath."

"I'll be seeing you in a little." Russia replied.

And with the dismissal, Liet was really headed out. He started to pull the door shut when Russia said:

"Toris?"

"Yes Ivan?"

"Don't close the door all the way."

"Umm...okay..." He left it open a crack. _That's a strange request. Hmm. Maybe something is bothering him? Now that I am thinking about it, he does seem a little off...I hope he's okay. Maybe it's his sickness? Or Winter? That always seems to have a bad effect on him. Or maybe not? I am not sure. With Russia you never know...but something tells me it's something...he did seem upset when I came in earlier…_

With those thoughts in mind Lithuania decided to do some laundry and clean up the living room. In fact, he was still pondering, when he finished up and went to put on his pajamas.

-xXx-

Toris was reading a book when a sudden draft wisped around the already chilly room and it grew much colder. He shivered and turned to look at the window next to what had been Latvia's bed. It was open.

"Did I leave this open all day?" He wondered, shutting the glass and pulling the curtains closed just before a strong gust came in. "No wonder why it was so cold in here." He walked back to his bed and opened the book again, continuing to read the page he had been on.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lithuania called, putting the book down. The door opened and Russia entered with Vanya trailing behind him.

"There you are Toris." He said, "I was looking for you. You weren't doing chores."

"Oh...yeah, I finished them early so I decided to read a little. Do you feel better and a-are you ready for bed?"

Russia yawned. "A little better but still not very good, and da. I want you to tuck me in like you used to. If you do then maybe I won't have nightmare."

"O-okay." Lithuania set the book on the bed, spine up, getting up and following Russia, across the way and down the hall to his bedroom. He turned on the light and he and Russia entered the large room. Lithuania pulled back the covers, and Russia climbed in, Vanya jumping up beside him. He situated himself in the pillows and then Lithuania pulled the covers over him.

"How is that?"

"Comfy."

"Alright then. Goodnight Ivan."

"Hold on...can you sing to me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Like you used to, to Latvia."

"H-how do you know that?"

"Sometimes I heard you."

"O-okay...sure I can try."

"O-okay...sure I can try. Let me think of one... Do you want me to get in bed beside you...so you can...curl up against me...You said like I used to do with Latvia..."

"Da."

Liet pulled back the covers and climbed into bed beside Russia. The blond instantly scooted closer and curled into him, resting his head against Liet's heart, and sighed.

Lithuania draped an arm around his shoulders and then searched his mind for a song to sing. He thought of singing the one he used to sing to Latvia, but he figured that Russia would want a different one...a special one just for him. Lithuania suddenly recalled a song he had heard a while ago...

He cleared his throat and softly began, with a voice so gentle and smooth...

" _Wandering child of the earth_

 _Do you know just how much you're worth?_

 _You have walked this path since your birth_

 _You were destined for more._

 _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_

 _They will try to to silence your song_

 _But right here is where you belong_

 _So don't search anymore."_

As he sang, he softly stroked Russia's hair and the large man seemed to relax at his touch.

 _"_ _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

 _A masterpiece still in the making_

 _The blue in an ocean of grey_

 _You are right where you need to be_

 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_

 _You'll look back and you'll realize one day…"_

Russia yawned, feeling relaxed and comforted. His Lithuania had a beautiful voice and a gentle touch. He loved it. Because it made him feel loved. He had never felt love like this before. Someone actually cared about him. He mattered. It was amazing. So amazing. He felt tears prick his eyes and sniffled. _Someone cares. Someone actually cares. Someone loves me. Someone actually loves me. No one has ever been this way to me before. They always run away. But now there's someone holding me. I've never been held like this before...it feels amazing._

Tears leaked from his eyes. Tears of sadness. Tears of joy. He wanted to laugh...he wanted to cry...but he didn't want to block out Lithuania's voice. So he listened and let them fall silently, closing his eyes and smiling.

 _"_ _In your eyes there is doubt_

 _As you try to figure it out_

 _But that's not what life is about_

 _So have faith, there's a way_

 _Though the world may try to define you_

 _It can't take the light that's inside you_

 _So don't you dare try to hide_

 _Let your fears fade away_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

 _A masterpiece still in the making_

 _The blue in an ocean of grey_

 _You are right where you need to be_

 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_

 _You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

 _A masterpiece still in the making_

 _The blue in an ocean of grey_

 _You are right where you need to be_

 _Poised to inspire and to succeed_

 _Soon you'll finally find your own way."_

When Lithuania finished the song, he discovered that Russia had fallen asleep. He was smiling, but there were tear stains on his cheeks. Yet he looked so peaceful. But Lithuania thought it best to keep an eye on him, wondering what had caused him to cry. So he lay down and decided to watch Russia to keep an eye on him for a bit, until sleep took him.

-xXx-

Lithuania woke up in the middle of the night. Russia was sound asleep. So was Vanya. He smiled. Russia was alright for now, he no longer needed to stay in his bed with him...besides, he thought it was a bit indecent for him, a former subordinate, to be sharing a bed with his former boss.

Very carefully, he laid Russia on his pillows and got up, pulling the covers over him.

"Goodnight Mr. Russia," he said softly. "I will be seeing you in the morning." He started out of the room, and then clicked the door behind him. Then he walked down the hall to his own quarters.

He opened the door to the dark emptiness of his room. It was cold. He started to settle into bed, when he froze. He thought he saw a figure in the window at the end wall beside Latvia's old bed. He blinked and shook his head, thinking he was hallucinating. He opened his eyes once more...the figure was gone. He laughed quietly. "It's late, and I am tired, I must be hallucinating." But just to be sure, he walked to the window and pulled the curtains over it. Then he settled back into his bed and let sleep take him once more.

 **A/N: That was just a bit of a short, fluffy filler, but next chapter the plot truly begins. Also, virtual cookies to whoever can tell me why I chose that song "Wanderer's Lullaby", and how it relates to Russia.**


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

 **A/N: Here is the weekly chapter update. Tell me what you all think. Also, italicized dialogue is the Russian language being used.**

The next morning, Russia only seemed to have gotten worse. Lithuania went in his room to check on him and found that he was sleeping, but not soundly. His breathing was rasped, quick, and sounded painful. His face was flushed. Sweat droplets had formed on his cheeks and forehead. He wore a pained expression.

Lithuania laid a hand upon his forehead. It was burning.

"Hang on Russia," he said, "I will be right back." He walked into the bathroom and took a washcloth out of the cupboard. He got it wet with cold water from the faucet and wrung it out. Then he folded it and brought it back into the room, laying it on Russia's forehead.

Upon feeling the sudden cold cloth, Russia stirred. He opened one violet eye;

"Hi...Toris." He said, then he moaned, "I feel terrible...my head...throat...hurt." He coughed, and then sniffled.

"You should stay in bed today," Toris said, "You definitely caught sick. I will take care of you. I will go make for you some tea right now, okay, and bring to you some tissues." Toris walked across the hall to the main bathroom and got the tissue box from under the sink. He returned to Russia's room and set them on the nightstand.

"Toris, I need you to feed Vanya too." Russia said when he came back.

He nodded, "I'll be back soon." He called gently to the cat, who was sitting at the end of the bed. "Vanya, Podoidi siuda." At the sound of the command, the cat jumped off the bed and followed Lithuania out the door.

-xXx-

Liet opened the cupboard, and scooped the food out of the box, pouring into the bowl. He also replaced the old water with fresh water, using the old water to water a plant.

Then he put the kettle to boil and took out a chamomile tea bag from the cupboard, discovering that Russia was low on tea.

"I am going to be needing to run to the store for more tea. I hope Russia will let me."

While he waited for the kettle, he ate some leftover piroshki for breakfast, as he was not feeling in the mood to eat anything else.

As he sat at the table, he sat in the quiet, with the only sound being Vanya eating or Russia's hacking cough from upstairs.

-xXx-

The whistling kettle suddenly ripped through the almost silent air, making both Lithuania and Vanya jump. The brunette got up and poured the boiling water over the teabags in two cups, and added sugar and honey into Russia's, hoping that it would soothe his throat. Then, leaving his on the table, he carried Russia's up to his room.

When he got there, tissues were littered on the floor, and the large man was curled up, back to the door, in a ball, holding the cloth to his head, and coughing every so often.

"Ivan, I have your tea."

At the sound of his voice, Russia turned on his back, and turned his head towards the door, dulled, reddened violet eyes fixing on the brunette.

Lithuania took the tea and set it on the nightstand, moving the tissues out of the way.

"Here, can you sit up for me?" Liet asked.

"Da." Russia painfully pulled himself into a sitting position, and Lithuania arranged the pillows so he could lean against them.

"There you go, you can lean back now."

Russia flopped down.

"Your tea is there on the nightstand. I will be right back." He took the towel away and then felt Russia's head, it was still very warm.

He walked across to the bathroom to get the towel wet again, wrung it out, and then dabbed Russia's head with it before laying it back over. Then he handed him his tea.

"Spasiba."

"It's still hot though. Just be careful, okay?"

"Da."

"Do you want anything else? Are you hungry?"

Russia shook his head. "Mm mm. Niet."

"Alright then. Uhh...why don't you just sip your tea and rest. Do you need anything?"

"Da. Hanging on my door."

Liet turned. Russia's scarf was hanging neatly on the hook behind his door, as he did not sleep with it on. Lithuania walked over and very carefully took it off, giving it to him. They traded off. Liet held the tea while Russia put on his scarf.

Liet smiled. Russia with his scarf, it was part of his "cute" side, as the brunette called it.

When Russia finished putting it on, he took the tea from Liet's hand and took a sip. It was still quite hot, but it was perfect.

"Do you want me to turn on some music for you?" Liet asked.

"Da."

Lithuania turned on the radio and navigated to a radio station that played instrumentals.

"Is this music okay?"

"Da. It's fine."

"Do you need anything else before I go do cleaning downstairs?"

"No. I think I am okay right now. I have tea, my scarf, and music. I just wish Vanya was up here.

As if on que there was a little "meow" from behind Liet. He turned and there was the large cat, walking in. He walked passed Lithuania and jumped up onto Russia's bed, curling right up against the pillows and into the large man's side.

"Oh, I guess he followed me."

Russia giggled and stroked him on the head. "He's like me- he doesn't like being left alone anywhere."

"Oh-I'm sorry...I didn't know that. I wouldn't have left him downstairs if I had."

"It's okay Toris. He will just find you no matter where you are in the house. He's smart."

"Ivan..." He began.

"Da?"

"We're low on tea. I need to run to the store so I can get some. I promise I'll be back. I can leave after the person comes to look at the heater. I won't be out too long."

"You will come back, da." That wasn't a question. It was an order.

"Of course. I am just going to go into Moscow."

"Don't stay out too long. You know what winter can do to me."

"Yes..." He said quietly. Russia's words sent a rippling shiver up his spine. Liet knew all too well what winter did to him.

-xXx-

Lithuania was downstairs tidying the living room when the doorbell rang. Liet walked to the entryway to answer the door. When he opened it, a burst of biting air wisped in and he shivered.

 _"Privyet."_ He greeted the man at the door.

The man nodded.

 _"Here...come in out of the cold."_ Lithuania permitted him entry. He walked in and the brunette nation closed the door.

 _"This is a nice place you have here."_ The repairman said, speaking Russian.

Liet replied, _"Thank you, but it isn't actually mine. It's my...my friend's. H-he recently got sick so I'm taking care of it and him."_

 _"That's nice of you. -Can you show me where the heater is so I can have a look?"_

 _"Da, da, right this way please."_ Lithuania led him to the location of the furnace where he got down and began to examine it.

 _"Can I get you anything? Water? Tea? Cocoa?"_

 _"Niet, I am okay right now, spasiba."_

 _"Okay, let me know if you need anything. I am going to be in the living room."_

With that, Lithuania left the repairman to do his work and went to check on Russia. He walked quietly up the stairs, and then down the hall and slowly opened the door, peered into the bedroom, and listened. Raspy breathing was heard, and Russia's chest rose and fell. He was asleep, along with Vanya. However, he was still holding the empty cup with one hand, and his other was resting on top of his scarf and against his heart. Lithuania smiled weakly and then slowly went in and took the tea cup out of Russia's hand and pulled the blanket up. He retrieved the saucer as well and then left, closing the door behind him, leaving Russia to sleep.

When he got downstairs, he rinsed the cup and saucer, put them in the dishwasher, and dried his hands with a dish towel. Then he sat down and made a short grocery list. When he was done with that, he looked around to double check that there was nothing else to do, and finding that there wasn't, he decided to enjoy his down time. He had been constantly doing everything around the house: chores, cooking, and taking care of Russia and Vanya, and he was drained. He hadn't been in Russia's house for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to be the housekeeper and care-taker. He sighed. He needed rest. So he curled up on the couch with tea, a blanket, and a book and read for a while.

-xXx-

After a bit, he heard the repairman walk down the hall towards the living room.

 _"I fixed it."_ He said, _"It should work better now. It just needed some cleaning and adjustments."_

 _"Okay. Thank you, sir. I will get you water before you go, you deserve it."_

 _"Oh...thanks. But it really isn't necessary."_

 _"No, no it's fine, really."_ He hurried into the kitchen to fetch a water bottle from the cupboard. He handed it to the man, and with many thanks exchanged between them, Lithuania saw the man out the door, closing it after him.

-xXx-

Lithuania looked at the clock on the wall above the couch. It had been a couple of hours and it was lunchtime now. He walked upstairs once more to check on Russia. When he got to the door he tapped on it lightly.

"Da-*cough cough*." Was the reply from the other side of the door. Lithuania opened it.

Russia was awake, leaning against the pillows and petting Vanya, who was now sitting in his lap. Every so often, he would cough into his fist.

"Did you sleep okay Ivan?"

"Da. I feel a little better now. Less tired. But my throat still hurts and I'm achy too."

"Do you want some soup? I can also bring you water with honey and lemon. It's supposed to help your cough and throat. It works for me...so it might work for you too."

"Da. I am hungry. But honey, water, and lemon? Isn't that kind of odd combination?"

"It is actually not too bad. It tastes like lemonade a little but not as sour."

"Okay. We can try it."

"Alright. I will be back in a little bit." Lithuania turned and left the room.

-xXx-

Russia waited until he was gone, and began to talk to Vanya as he stroked his head:

"You know Vanya? Toris is so nice to me. It gives me big smile when I think about it. Because none of my other friends are as nice to me as Toris is. No one else likes me or wants me around as much. They are afraid of me. I don't try to be scary. I know I can be but I don't mean to be except when I want to be. I just want them all to be my friend, that's all.

Toris doesn't seem scared like everyone else. He gets close to me and comforts me when he touches me and is so gentle, warm, and kind. No one else does that. No one ever gets close enough to me to touch me or make me feel loved. Everyone stays away. Even my big sister. My little sister doesn't as much but she's scary. Sometimes I think she's going to try to hurt me," He sighed, "I really wish Toris could stay forever. If he did then I would be so much happier. He's always been my favorite."

Vanya mewed as if he understood.

Russia sighed again, moved a little to readjust himself in bed, and then waited for Lithuania to bring his lunch.

-xXx-

Soon, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs was heard and Lithuania walked into Russia's room with a tray transporting a hot bowl of soup and a glass of honey-lemon water, as well as another cup of tea. He set the cups and soup bowl on the bedside table and then handed Russia the glass of water. He took a sip of it.

"Is it okay?"

"Da. It's a little sour but it will be fine." He set it back on the nightstand.

"Okay, that's good. Umm...Ivan? We really are out of tea. And we need a few other things. Is it alright if I go now?"

"Da. But like I said, don't stay out too long."

"I won't. I'll also have my cellphone on me too. In case you need to call me."

"Okay. But before you leave, hug." Russia reached his arms out and Liet leaned over to accept. Russia's strong arms wrapped around him and tightened. There was a short moment of silence until he interrupted, "Toris needs to eat more." He commented, "You are really thin."

Liet started to blush. He didn't really eat much, ever. He knew he was thin but to have Russia notice...that was a first.

Russia let go of him, "That mean Toris is fragile, da?"

Lithuania turned an even brighter shade of red, "I-well-uhh-I...I'm...not really...I…" He could not think of what to say.

"Just be careful. I do not want my little Litva getting hurt. If anyone leaves any marks on you or hurts you in any way I will kill them." Russia said, smiling.

That was slightly scary, but at the same time Lithuania also felt protected. Russia wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. However, he still found it strange that he was expressing concern about him because he wasn't used to it.

"I-I will be." Liet replied. And with that, he turned to leave the room.

"Wait Toris."

Lithuania turned around.

"Open the chest at the end of my bed."

Lithuania walked back in and got down on his knees, opening the lid.

"Underneath all those blankets is a knife. Take it with you and use it to defend yourself if you have to."

"O-okay." _Why do I need this? I'm an adult I can fend for myself. And all I'm doing is running to town to get a few things._

But he didn't object. He knew that Russia only wanted to protect him. He took out the hunting knife, which was in a black scabbard, and put it in his boot.

"Good. Now Toris will be a little safer." Russia said. "You can go now."

Liet nodded and then turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

 **A/N: Once again, italics is the Russian language being spoken.**

Despite the fact that it was cold, Moscow was still bustling with people layered up in winter gear, getting all their shopping and errands done while the few hours of sunlight occurred. It was also lunchtime and crowds hurried about to cafes and restaurants scattered about the city.

The air was crisp and snow blanketed the ground. The sky was even blue for once, not grim and grey like Liet was used to. Perhaps Russia was in a better mood today? Even though he was sick? Liet smiled. Despite the fact that it was biting cold, the day was nice.

Lithuania walked to the end of the sidewalk, and waved down a taxi. One pulled up for him and he climbed in the back seat and told the cab driver where he wanted to go.

They had to wait in a traffic jam, of course, it was a crowded Moscow street, but eventually the cab driver pulled up to a grocery store and Liet paid the man and got out of the cab.

He pushed open the doors, happy to find that it wasn't very crowded, which meant he could get his shopping done quickly and could go back home. He grabbed a basket from the front of the store and started going down the short list.  
*Tea  
*Milk  
*Eggs  
*Cat food  
*Orange juice  
*Vodka  
*Canned Soup  
*Honey

His basket was full by the time he got to self-check-out. He scanned the items, as well as a reusable bag, as he did not want to carry home the items in flimsy plastic grocery bags and run the risk of them ripping open and spilling. (It had happened to Latvia before when they had gone to get groceries one evening during the 70s.)

He loaded the bag, but put the eggs in a plastic one so the fragile things wouldn't crack, and laid them on top of the neatly organized grocery pile. He scanned the machine with Russia's credit card he had let him take, slung the bag over his shoulder and headed out the door, happy that he had finished the shopping in about 45 minutes.

He pushed open the glass door, and stepped back into the crisp air. He walked down the frozen pathway, back toward the sidewalk to stroll down the street to get another cab.

He kept his eyes fixed ahead, trying not to run into anyone and to stay with the crowds.  
He smiled when two small children, a girl and a boy, happily skipping beside their mother, hand in hand with her, passed him. He thought they were cute, as they were unfazed by the cold, and laughed and smiled as if this was the best time of their lives.

He sighed as he thought about how little children were so innocent; blinded and unaware of all the corruption that this world possessed, getting joy and delight out of the simplest things, unfazed and without a care in the world, cherishing every moment of their lives, and living every day as if it were their last one. As a child, you live life to the fullest, just how it's meant to be lived. Love it how it's meant to be loved. But then you grow up. You learn things, you discover things, you see things and experience things, and suddenly you come to realize that life isn't so amazing and happy. You lose the joy of living and you let every day go by without making anything of it. It becomes an endless cycle. You learn that life is full of sadness, obstacles, and disappointments. Part of it is beautiful and happy and amazing, but in the long run, life's a hot mess and a road that everyone must go on.

It made Lithuania wish sometimes, that he was still a child, that he had not been born a nation, so he could have enjoyed that childish delight. He had been around for so many years, so many lifetimes, that the will to live on had all but left him. But it hadn't quite left Russia. Of course he had never gotten to experience simple joy such as that, but there was a small little part of him that still possessed that childish innocence...that childish delight. That small part of him that was still clinging desperately to that speck of happiness. And Lithuania swore to protect that. Because the rest of Russia had been torn apart by grief and loneliness. He would do anything to preserve Russia's happiness...anything to protect that fragile heart…

-xXx-

As he walked down the white sidewalk, his eyes caught onto a small vendor stand selling beautiful, colorful bouquets of winter flowers. His eyes were drawn instantly to a bouquet of Christmas roses. The flowers were beautiful, some were white, some were pale pink, and others were white and tinged with pink.

Russia would like those. Liet thought. The man had a soft spot for all flowers, especially sunflowers, but of course they did not grow in a cold climate like this.

Lithuania walked over to the stand and stopped in front of them, greeting the vendor, a woman in her fifties wrapped up in outerwear.

 _"Excuse me m'am?"_

 _"Privyet."_ she acknowledged him.

 _" Could I have that colorful assortment of Christmas Roses, please?"_

 _"Ahh, good choice, these bouquets have been my most popular today, this is one of the last ones."_ She handed him the bouquet. _"Have you got a girl at home you're buying these for?"_ She asked.

Liet felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed at the comment, then rubbed the back of his neck.

 _"Umm no, actually they're for a friend. He recently got sick and I thought these would put a smile on his face and add some life to his house. He's very fond of flowers."_

 _"Oh, I see. That is sweet of you."_

He paid the woman with the last of his pocket money he had brought, and with the flowers and groceries he started off down the sidewalk again, deciding to walk home, since the weather wasn't too bad and Russia didn't live that far from town.

-xXx-

It was starting to get dark, and the sky started to turn an overcast grey. Lithuania began to get the feeling that someone was following him. He looked behind him; there was no one. However, he still had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He walked cautiously on, scanning his eyes nervously about. Then he swore he heard movement behind him. He looked around once more, then slowly reached into his boot and pulled out Russia's hunting knife. Then he continued on down the street, thinking that he should find a cab as soon as possible. His focus turned to the road, hoping to catch a cab that passed by. However, for some reason, there weren't any. He continued on, picking up his pace. This was a relatively dead part of the city. There weren't many people around, and it was quieter and darker than the rest of Moscow, and Liet was nervous. He kept the knife tight in his grasp as he trudged on.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise from behind, it startled him, and he whipped around. Almost immediately after, a cold hand covered his mouth and he was roughly pulled into an ally, bouquet and groceries hitting the ground.

His back was shoved hard against a wall, and the wind was almost knocked out of him. Two figures were looming in front of him, eyes fiery, expressions threatening. One he recognized all too well, and the other was a dark-haired man he didn't recognize.

The female grabbed him by the hair and pressed a knife to his throat, trapping him against the wall, while the tall man stood menacingly and watched.

"Drop the knife." she said in thick, accented, yet clear, threatening english.

"Y-you don't scare me...Natalia."

She tightened her grip on his hair and pressed the knife harder against his sensitive skin. A small trickle of warm blood dribbled down his neck.

"Oh? Drop the knife or I will slit your throat."

The knife hit the ground.

"Now, it is time to teach you a lesson. You have been in my way long enough. Big Brother is MINE! But I can't eliminate you until I pretty you up a bit first." She caressed his face, stuck her knife onto his cheek and drew perfect, thin red line. He hissed as the stinging pain throbbed on his face.

"But I have no choice. Once I take care of you I can finally have what I want!"

"Y-you can't." Lithuania said softly.

Belarus grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. "What did you say?" she replied, her voice icy.

"I s-said...I said, you can't! Th-that's not what Russia wants! H-he's terrified of you! H-he loves you, but not in that way." Belarus's grip tightened on Lithuania's throat and he gagged.

"How. Dare. You. Say. That." she gritted her teeth. "You don't know anything!" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt dragged him roughly off the wall, and letting out a loud, animalistic cry, shoved him hard back into the bricks. His body smacked roughly against it and he lost his balance and fell to the ground, bruising his arms and side, wind nearly knocked out of him. He tried to get up, only to find that Natalia was running right towards him, brandishing her knife, a loud animalistic shriek eliciting from her mouth. She practically pounced to attack him but he rolled out of the way. Then he scrambled up, slightly uncoordinated and off balance due to his crash into the wall. He had barely gotten up when she was charging him again. He continued to ungracefully charge her attacks, each time coming closer to being hit.

"DMITRY!" Belarus finally shouted, "Instead of just standing there like a useless bump on a log, do your d*mn job or I will give you the knife treatment!"

Immediately after, the large, dark-haired Belarusian man captured Liet and twisted his arms behind his back to restrain him. Lithuania squirmed, and Dmitry only tightened his grip, hurting him.

"Pretty him up for me, Dmitry. Then I can deliver my final punishment."

Dmitry nodded and then kicked Liet in the back of the legs, causing his knees to buckle. Then he kicked him in the back, forcing him to fall forward onto the cold, snowy ground. The large Belarusian then began to kick him, repeatedly and he covered his face with his hands. Then he pulled him roughly off the ground and began to punch him. Liet did nothing, except shield his face as the man beat him until every single inch of his body hurt. His head spun. And memories from previous beatings like this...from Russia... came back to him. And he could do nothing. He was powerless. He couldn't fight back unless he wanted worse. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he was screaming. Screaming to defend himself. This was not Russia. This person knew what they were doing when Russia did not. This was not Russia. He could fight them back. He knew he could. He was not powerless. He was not weak. He started to ignore the attacks, and the pain, and then he saw Russia's knife where he had left it. When Dmitry yanked him up, Lithuania elbowed him in the stomach and then back-kicked him, hard, and painfully. Stunned, the man released his grip. Liet stumbled forward, but caught his breath, and then ran to grab the knife, ignoring his spinning head and weakened state. But Belarus saw what he was doing and ran to intercept him. They got there at the same time, and he painfully shoved her out of the way with both hands, sending her small form, skating on her rear across the ground. She was stunned. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out of its scabbard, throwing the covering on the ground. He turned and got up just as Dmitry was making his way towards him. He was coming up on him fast. Liet rolled out of the way, and tried to scramble up again, but his beating had left him weakened and not coordinated, thus at a disadvantage. Dmitry was able to capture him in a choke hold, and began to squeeze, Liet's air being cut off. He only had one option. His arms were free, and instead of trying to use them to pry Dmitry's arms off, he took the one that grasped and shoved it down into Dmitry's arm, forcing it in until it was all the way to the hilt and dark blood began to well, and soak through his layers of clothing. The Belarusian cried out in pain and loosened his grip. Liet pulled the blood-soaked knife out and pushed the man away. He staggered backward, clutching his deeply wounded arm and plopped to the ground.

Liet fell to his hands and knees and began to gasp, catching his breath, the pain even more intense than before. But he ignored it, fighting back the urge to fall unconscious. He was unstoppable now. There was an animalistic cry again and Belarus was charging once more. But this time he was ready for her. He got up on his knees and stretched his arms out, and when she was close enough, he closed them around her, the knife ripping through his clothing and cutting into his arm as he forced himself up and slammed her onto the ground. Her breath caught in her chest as the wind was knocked out of her. Before she could blink he pinned her and raised the knife, eyes blazing with some unknown fury he did not know he had. She stared at him, eyes wide, and expression thoroughly terrified. And Lithuania stopped. There was something in those eyes...something it that face, something that was restraining him from stabbing her. His brain was so clouded he could not think straight...but then it hit him...she was Russia's sister. His head was spinning, his gaze was blurry. Unconsciousness was slowly taking over. The pain was intensifying, it was screaming. He could not fight back anymore. He dropped the knife.

"I can't kill you…" He got off of her and fell to the ground, letting unconsciousness take him.

-xXx-

When Liet opened his eyes again he felt as though he could die. He was still in terrible pain. And he was beyond exhausted. His body hurt everywhere. He was wet and cold from lying in the snow. His back stung. He knew the familiar sting and realized Belarus must have added more lashes over the scars that were already there. But she was gone. And it was dark. Lithuania propped himself up on his arms and reached out to grab the flip phone that had fallen out of his pocket. He opened it to find that he had several new messages and a missed call. He got hit with a wave of guilt. Russia was probably a mess. Lithuania knew he could not stay in Moscow any longer. He had to go. He forced himself up, ignoring the screaming pain in every muscle of his body. He grabbed his coat from where it lay, as it had been pulled off, and grabbed the knife and put it back in his boot, and walked slowly out of the ally, picking up the groceries and flowers that had been buried in the snow. Then he hailed a taxi, got in, and gave the driver directions home.

-xXx-

The driver pulled up to the front of the house, and Lithuania paid, tipped him, and then walked up to the door, put twisted the key in and opened it. Then he entered, closed the door and put down the groceries. He pulled his coat off and hung it on the rack.

"Toris!?" that was Russia's weak, hoarse voice from the living room.

"I-I am here Ivan." He heard movement, and a pale, disheveled Russia appeared in the entry hallway. He looked much worse than he had before Liet had left. His eyes were red, and his skin was flushed.

"Where did you go?" Russia demanded, approaching closer and closer.

"I'm so sorry, I-I was not meaning to have stayed out so long I-" Russia practically threw himself onto the other, enveloping him in a tight, tight embrace. "I was so worried about you, Litva."

Liet was very surprised by this out of character display, but returned the hug anyway. It was safe to say he was very happy to see him too. And somehow, he felt safe.

 **A/N: Whew! That chapter was exhausting. I had to put so much thought into it and at one point I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite the whole thing! Anyway, I am glad I finished. tell me what you all thought of it and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

Eventually, Russia finally let Liet go, and that was when he noticed his battered form and face.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Ummm….just a couple of ruffians I met on the street," He replied, not wanting to tell Russia who actually did it, "It's not really such the big deal."

"It is to me. How dare they mess up my Toris like this. If I ever meet them I will give them treatment with my pipe."

"Uhh-I don't think that's wery necessary, I took care of them okay...I j-just need to put these groceries away and then I'll clean myself up."

"I want to help."

"Are you sure...you don't have to, you should be resting-"

"I have been resting all day. Let me take some groceries and then I will help you tend your wounds."

"Umm...okay...here," He handed Russia the flowers, "Why don't you put these in a vase? I-I got them for you because I know you have liking for flowers. They got a little messed up in the snow when I dropped them...but they are meant for snow so-"

"I love them. They aren't sunflowers but they're still pretty."

"Oh...well I am very glad you do...I saw them and I thought you would."

"Thank you Toris." Russia said, and together they walked into the kitchen.

Lithuania put the groceries away and Russia cut the tips off the stems of the flowers and put them in a vase, and set them in the middle of the table. Then both of them left the kitchen and went upstairs.

-xXx-

They walked into the bathroom and Russia sat down on the toilet. Lithuania painfully bent down to get the first-aid kit out from under the sink.

He put it on the counter and opened it. Everything they would need was in there.

"We should tend your more serious wounds first, da?" Russia asked, "That is what you always said when I would come back from fighting all battered."

"Uhh...y-yeah." In all honesty, Liet was quite nervous about letting Russia help him tend his wounds. He didn't want Russia to see all of the marks and scars he had left on his body.

"That would be my arm and…." he trailed off. Then he took off the sweater and tossed it aside, afterward, he unbuttoned the torn shirt, and tossed that away too. He would have to mend those and his coat later. Now he sat with bare arms and shoulders in a white tank top. The wound was coated with a layer of dried blood, and was long, and deep enough that it would probably require stitches, although it was hard to see with the crimson mess that covered it. Liet picked up the cloth he had gotten out and ran it under the warm faucet water and wrung it out, then started to clean off the blood.

"Toris?"

"D-da?"

"Come over here with that arm. I will do it. It is my turn to take care of you." he coughed, "I will try to be gentle."

"O-okay." He walked over to the toilet and kneeled down in front of Russia and handed him the towel, then he handed him his arm. Russia laid the towel on it and began to clean off the blood, and although he was still a bit rough, Liet could tell he was trying to be gentle.

When Russia was finished, Lithuania was surprised to realize it didn't need stitches. He supposed it had hurt more than it had done damage. Although it was going to need some rubbing alcohol to avoid infection.

"It is going to be needing rubbing alcohol." Liet said, "Would you-like to do that too?"

"Da."

Russia took the bottle of isopropyl alcohol and poured a little on a gauze pad. Then he once again took Lithuania's arm and began to dab the cut with it. Lithuania winced, it burned.

Finally though, Russia finished and then began to wrap Liet's arm in a bandage.

"Better, da?"

"Yes…thank you Ivan."

"What is next? You said you had another serious wound but you didn't finish with what it was."

"Oh...that's...it's not the big deal...I can do it myself." he stood up, "You don't have to help me with the next one."

"But I want to help you. Do you not want my help anymore?" Russia asked.

"I-no-that's not it...it's just...I'm uncomfortable with taking off my shirt…I don't want you seeing-never mind."

"Seeing what? Toris what happened?"

"I-it's nothing."

"You are keeping something from me." there was a slight hint of irritation in Russia's voice.

"I-"

"Toris why can't you tell me? I just want to help. Do you not trust me? We are friends right?" there was a hint of hurt in his tone this time.

"Of course we are-"

"Friends trust each other, da?" Russia asked.

"Yes…"

"Then you should trust me. I promise I just want to help you, that's all."

"O-okay, Ivan...whatever you say. I trust you. But are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay…" Lithuania knew this was a bad idea, but he obliged anyway. He did not want to risk making Russia angry.

Lithuania sighed and lifted the mangled, bloody tank top over his head and threw it into the pile with all his other clothing articles.

"Toris, you are covered in bruises."

"Da-it was a street fight."

"They look like they hurt."

"They're a little painful but it isn't too bad."

"That's good. So, where are the serious injuries? I see a lot of bruises but everyone gets those all the time."

"M-my...they're on my back."

"Can you turn around for me while I soak this cloth again?"

"D-da." _This is going to be bad._ Lithuania waited for Russia to get up and slowly walk to the sink to run the towel underneath the stream of the faucet, and then he turned around and kneeled down once more. Then he heard the water turn off and Russia came back.

"Toris who did this to you? There's five lashes from a whip?" He heard Russia sit back down on the toilet and felt the warm water on his back.

"The people who attacked you weren't just normal street ruffians were they?"

Lithuania slowly shook his head. By now he knew Russia was starting to put the pieces together.

"It was my sister." Russia said quietly.

Lithuania peered over his shoulder into those violet irises, "Wh-what?"

"It was my sister. She was the one that attacked you. Wasn't she?"

"Umm-"

"Do not lie to me Toris. It was her."

Lithuania nodded. Russia's expression turned dark.

"She will pay for this."

"N-no Russia...please don't hurt her!" Lithuania exclaimed, alarmed, "S-she doesn't realize what she does-"

"I do not care if she is my sister. She will pay for this. No one hurts my Toris."

"R-Russia pl-please don't."

"No Toris. I can't allow you to be hurt like this. I have to do something about it. I have to protect my-" he trailed off abruptly and the cloth was lifted from his skin.

Liet looked back over his shoulder again. Russia was staring at his back, eyes full of shock and disbelief.

"Th-those other scars...they-"

"Ivan-" tears started to well in Lithuania's eyes.

He fell silent. Liet watched him worriedly.

Russia closed his eyes and everything came flooding back...flashes of terrible, terrible things he knew he had done. _Silver. Red. Bright red. Screams. Toris. Toris's cries of pain. My sadistic grin. my heartless expression. My clouded mind. Red. Red. Red. There was so much red. I couldn't stop myself. Cracks split the air as my hand came down...holding that whip, holding that pipe...coming down on Toris. He was bleeding. He was crying. But I continued to do it...I didn't stop….I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what I was doing...this is all my fault._ His eyes began to well with tears.

"That was me."

"Ivan-"

"Those scars are because of me. I am responsible for them…"

Lithuania got up and turned around, picking up his tank top and putting it back on. He knew this had been a bad idea.

"Ivan-it's okay, you didn't know what you were doing. You couldn't have stopped yourself."

Russia hid his face in his hands. "That doesn't make it okay." He fell silent.

"I-Ivan?"

The large man was trembling and shaking his head.

Lithuania approached him, and went to comfort him, when the other grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace, and he cried, sobbing noisily.

"I'm so sorry!" He wailed, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"No Ivan, it's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing. I forgave you a long time ago." He rubbed his back and let him cry.

Eventually, Russia began to cough madly between sobs. He was still sick, and this episode was worsening his condition.

"Ivan, it's okay, it's okay. Shh, shh. It's going to be okay. Calm down, it's alright." He continued to rub his back and talk softly.

Eventually, he began to calm, let go, sniffled and wiped his eyes, continuing to cough.

"Why don't you go downstairs and sit on the couch okay? I'll finish up here, and make you some tea, and then we can eat."

Russia nodded, wiped his tears, got up, and left the bathroom.

-xXx-

Through the next couple of days following Russia's episode, it seemed that his condition only worsened. He wasn't showing very many signs of improvement and Lithuania was getting worried. He was debating on whether or not to call a doctor, but Russia hated them. He was also stressed because the world meeting was in a few days. Russia was too sick to get out of bed, and unless he showed drastic improvement in the next few days, he would not be going.

After giving Russia his cup of tea, Lithuania went downstairs to sit at the table and eat some breakfast. He did not have much of an appetite, and while he picked at his food, he checked his phone. He had several new messages and several missed calls. He opened the messages. They went something like this...

 ** _"Hi Liet"_**

 ** _"Hey Liet"_**

 ** _"Hello...Liet"_**

 ** _"Liet"_**

 ** _"Liet"_**

 ** _"Liet"_**

 ** _"Liet"_**

 ** _"Liet"_**

 ** _"Liet"_**

 ** _"Like hello! R u there it's been like 5ever since I heard from u."_**

 ** _"Seriously like where r u? I haven't talked 2 u in like a while"_**

 ** _"Hello I want 2 like c u & like hang out cuz I like totally got us matching outfits 4 the nxt after meeting party"_**

 ** _"Y r u ignoring me Liet! Like wht did I do something?"_**

 ** _"Did u die Liet? Did Russia re-conquer u & confiscate ur cell or something?"_**

 ** _"Liet hello? Its Poland ur BFF"_**

 ** _"*huffs* Respond"_**

 ** _"Liet stop ignoring me! It's been like a week wtf."_**

 ** _"Liet!"_**

 ** _"Liet!"_**

 ** _"OMG Liet u always txt me like evry day wht is up!?"_**

 ** _"Hello"_**

 ** _"Hey"_**

 ** _"Check ur d*mn phone"_**

 ** _"Liet!"_**

 ** _"Tooor-is! Toris Lorinaitis answer ur phone!"_**

Lithuania couldn't help but chuckle as he read through the long string of messages. Poland was so clingy sometimes. Although he did feel bad. He hadn't realized it had been a week. He was so caught up with Russia he had completely forgotten about his blond, pink-loving best friend. Time had just seemed to slip away from him.

Lithuania figured he should respond. So he typed a new message.

 ** _"_** ** _Hi Poland, sorry I haven't responded. I have been really busy lately. I've been at Russia's. He got sick and I am taking care of him."_** He pressed the "send" button and then continued to poke at his food.

-xXx-

Russia tried to sleep. But he was restless. He felt so tired, so worn down, so weak; yet, sleep would not come to him. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so awful. _I want to die._ He thought, _I want to disappear and be rid of my pain._ Enviously, he looked at Vanya beside him, who slept soundly, with not a single peep coming from him. Why couldn't he just be a cat too, and be able to sleep the entire day away?

Yet even in sleep Russia did not find much peace. His dreams were vivid and terrifying, plaguing him endlessly. He could never have a peaceful sleep because the nightmares wouldn't leave him be. _The only real peace is peace in death._ That was Russia's final thought, as sleep finally crawled its way into his sick, weak body.

-xXx-

He was standing in a frozen snowfield. It was mostly empty, save for the few bare trees scattered about. The sky was a gloomy, overcast gray, and a thick blanket of fog covered the area in front of him. Ahead, it seemed, was an endless white barren, and if he walked into it, he would be swallowed up by it.

Soon, a dark shape was seen through the fog. It seemed to be getting closer, and Russia stared ahead at it, waiting for its features to become visible. Gradually, the shape began to take form, and violet eyes could see a tall, dark figure of a man, with his long cape dragging behind him. He was approaching fast, and Russia wanted to turn and run. Once again, it was General Winter, coming to torment him. He kept his eyes fixed on him and slowly stepped backwards, before turning around and breaking to a run. He was not going to let General Winter catch him this time.

As he ran, he glanced over his shoulder, ever so often, terrified to find he was not getting any farther from General Winter. In fact, it seemed as though, the ghostly man was only getting closer. He tried to quicken his pace, but he could not. His steps felt heavy and slow and he was running out of breath. His body was tiring quickly, and he was achy and weak. His steps became heavy and dragged on as extreme fatigue overtook him. He was forced to stop, and he had to drop to his hands and knees to catch his breath.

He turned his head, to find General Winter was only a few feet behind him. He tried to scramble up, but for some reason, the run had winded him far too much. Finally General Winter was right beside him. He kneeled down next to him and took his jaw in his cold hand, turning his head to face him.

"Why do you run from me, boy?" he asked. Russia did not reply. He just looked into Winter's pupil-less blue eyes silently.

"You know you cannot escape, so why do you try to run?" General Winter asked, "The more you run the worse I'll make this for you. I already made you sick, weak, and vulnerable, child. I do not think you want it any worse than this do you?"

Russia slowly shook his head.

General Winter let go of his jaw. "Good then. We have formed agreement now, have we not?"

Russia did not respond.

"Have we formed agreement?" General Winter echoed. Russia did not respond.

General Winter grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so they were face to face, and Russia was forced to look into those empty, ice blue pools. "Are you ignoring me, child?"

Russia still did not reply.

"Do not answer then, brat. I am ashamed of you. I made you become who you are, and this is how you repay me? Fine, have it your way. But I swear to you I will make this worst winter you ever had." and with that, he released his grip on him, got up, turned, and walked back into the wall of fog.

-xXx-

Russia's eyes shot open and he awoke from yet another peace less sleep, feeling anxious. General Winter had once again found his way to haunt him, and his last words to him had left him frightened. He knew that the ghostly general did not give empty threats.

A few moments later, Lithuania pushed open the door and appeared in Russia's room.

"Did you finish your tea?"

"Hmm...Oh, da."

"Would you like another cup?"

"No. I am okay right now."

"Alright then. Umm, Ivan...the world meeting is this weekend."

"Da, I know, but I do not think I can make it."

"I could go in your place, i-if you want me to."

"Da. If I don't get better in time."

"Do you want me to call a doctor?"

Russia studied him for a moment, his face thoughtful.

"My first thought is no, but I feel so terrible I just want something to help my pain."

"Alright, I will call a doctor and make an appointment then." Lithuania took the tea off the nightstand then turned and left the room.

They went that afternoon, and the doctor confirmed that Russia had a bad case of the flu, and prescribed him some medication that would cause his conditions to improve over the course of a few days.

-xXx-

However, the day of the world meeting arrived too soon, and Russia was not feeling quite well enough to go, but insisted on going anyway. He said that he would go mad if Lithuania was gone for an entire weekend by himself. He agreed to stay at the hotel because Lithuania had told him that the stress of a world meeting would not be good for his fragile, improving condition.

They were going to Germany this year, and already, Russia's mood seemed to brighten at the thought of going to a much nicer climate.

Soon, they had packed their suitcases and passports into Russia's car and were driving to the airport to catch the plane to Germany.


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

The plane landed at the airport, and with their bags in hand, Russia and Lithuania stepped out and then proceeded to go and get a rental car so they could drive to their hotel and unpack. Russia was carefully carrying Vanya's cat carrier as well, as he refused to leave the cat at home by himself.

The car they rented was black and square, and Russia insisted on driving. With help of the GPS they finally arrived at their destination: a hotel in Berlin, not too far from the conference building. It was the same hotel all the other countries would be staying at.

They went inside and checked in. Then, they rode the elevator to their room. It was nice. There were two queen sized beds, two nightstands, a bathroom, a large closet, a desk, and a couple of chairs, as well as a large window that provided a lovely view.

"This is nice," Lithuania commented, "Don't you think so Ivan?"

"Da, it is. Germany is a very generous host."

With that, Russia let Vanya out and the two began to unpack their bags and load the closet. Neither of them had very much, since they were leaving on Monday. Lithuania had brought a pair of pajamas, two suits for the dinner and the meeting, and three casual outfits which consisted of jumpers, a button up, jeans, and sneakers. Of course he also had boots and his outerwear. Russia had brought a pair of pajamas, a couple of comfortable lounge around outfits, since he was not attending the meeting, two casual outfits, one a turtle-neck and jeans, and the other a long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue, almost black jacket, and jeans. He too also had a coat, boots, and of course, his scarf. However, he had also brought along a suit, just in case.

"Are you going to go to the dinner tonight?"

Russia shook his head sadly. "I wouldn't want to get anybody sick. I will just get something else. Plus I won't be alone, I have Vanya. You go and enjoy yourself, Lietuva."

"O-okay. I have a couple of hours before I have to get ready though, what do you want to do?"

"Board game?"

"Alright."

-xXx-

Night came quickly, and Lithuania was in the bathroom getting ready to head out to the dinner at Germany's house. It was very large, big enough to host the large crowd of countries.

"Ivan, should I pull my hair back?" Liet asked, poking his head out the bathroom. Russia was sitting up in his lounge clothes playing with Vanya.

"No Toris, you don't need too. You look fine." he replied, smiling.

"Alright then." He went back inside and brushed his hair until it was silky. As he primped up, he could not help but feel nervous. Belarus was probably going to be there, and he didn't know what she would do or how she would react, or if she would attack him or not.

 _She probably won't, right? I mean, everyone else is going to be there. If she does I am sure someone will stop her. Yeah. It will be fine._ He thought, unconvincingly trying to reassure himself _, I could always not go. But if both me and Russia don't show up, then everyone else will have suspicions and they'll go after him. I have to go. I will be fine._ He was tapping his fingers nervously. _It will be okay._

"Toris are you okay?" Russia asked. "I can hear you tapping your fingers on counter."

Lithuania grabbed his phone and walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah, I am. I should probably go now." He started towards the door, but Russia grabbed his arm.

"If Bela does anything, tell me." 

"O-okay." Lithuania replied. Russia let go.

"I am going to leave now." the brunette said.

"Bye. Be safe. Come back soon." Lithuania waved, grabbed his outerwear and room key, and his wallet, and was out the door.

On his way to the elevator, he ran into Estonia and Latvia, and instantly felt a bit better.

-xXx-

The three of them arrived at the house and parked Lithuania's car behind the rest of them, and headed up the walkway towards the front door. Lithuania rang the doorbell, and the tall, blond, German host answered.

" Villkommen." he said.

"Hello Germany." Lithuania said, "It's very good to see you. Thank you for inviting us to your dinner."

"Ja. Come in out of zhe cold." He side-stepped to let them in.

Lithuania nodded and he and the other two Baltics stepped in, wiping their feet on the mat and hanging up their coats. Germany led them inside to the main room, where most of the others were.

"Drinks are on zhe refreshments table over zhere, and appetizers are over zhere, help yourself. Dinner vill be in a little bit. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you Mr. Germany." Latvia said.

He nodded and then departed to go and talk with Italy and Japan near the appetizer table.

Meanwhile, the three Baltics stood in a huddle away from everyone else.

"I am going to go get something to drink," Estonia said, "Do either of you want anything?"

"No thank you." Lithuania replied.

Latvia shook his head. "I am good right now." Estonia nodded curtly and then departed to the refreshments table. Then Latvia began to scan his eyes around, no doubt looking for someone. Lithuania knew who he was looking for. He saw her too, standing alone next to the staircase.

Lithuania tapped him on the shoulder, "She's standing right there by herself, go on." he said. Latvia blushed. Lithuania rolled his eyes and gave the smaller Baltic a tiny little shove to get him moving along. He watched as he approached her and smiled to himself.

"H-hi Liechtenstein." Latvia said.

She smiled, "Guten abend, Latvia. How are you?"

Satisfied, Lithuania turned towards the crowd, scanning his eyes about to look for Poland. When he did not see him, he walked into the crowd of countries to look around.

"Hey Lithuania, bro!" he was greeted by America, who draped an arm around him in an awkward side hug and let go and faced him.

"Hello America. How are you?" Lithuania replied politely.

"I'm doin' pretty cool, you?"

"Uhh, I am okay."

"Hey, you seen the commie at all?"

 _Commie? Oh right. How rude._ "You mean Russia? He told me he wasn't feeling wery well, so he isn't going to be here."

"Oh, well tell him I said hey-oh! Hey Canada! Didn't see you there. How's it hangin' my man!?" and America was gone, as quick as he'd come.

Lithuania shook his head, amused, and then continued his hunt for Poland. However, the blond found him first.

"Liet! Like oh my god, there you are!" Lithuania turned; his best friend was wearing a pale pink suit and a white button up with a solid hot pink tie.

The smaller form practically glomped him in an attack hug, squeezing him to death.

"Like where the h*ll have you been! I was like, so worried! You didn't respond to any of my texts!"

"Huh? What do you mean, I responded."

"Yeah, and I like texted a response! But then you didn't reply! God, Lisi! I was like so worried! I thought Russia killed you!"

"Polska-"

"Did Russia hurt you? Did he try to hurt you? Did he touch you in any way that could be harmful? Did he re-conquer you? Did he do anything? Do I need to kill him?" and Poland continued to rant.

"Poland! Calm down!" Liet exclaimed, holding out a hand. Poland fell silent, not used to Lithuania raising his voice, "No Polska, i'm fine. He didn't do anything, I promise. He didn't even try to. He just needs someone to be there for him so he doesn't have to be alone. I was just taking care of him and staying at his house. I promise. He didn't even touch me at all."

"Then what's that scab across your cheek from?"

"I-I got into a street-fight with some ruffians. It's not the big deal. Russia wouldn't hurt me."

"Yes he would. He did it before."

"He didn't know what he was doing. Polska, I promise I'm fine."

Poland threw his arms around Lithuania, tears in his eyes. Lithuania rubbed his back.

Eventually, the blond calmed down and let go.

"Just be careful Liet." Poland said.

"I know."

-xXx-

The rest of the evening went on without an incident. Liet was with Poland the rest of the evening, as he refused to leave his side. He also managed to avoid Belarus the whole time. It was actually quite a nice gathering, though it would have been more enjoyable if Lithuania hadn't had to worry about avoiding Belarus.

After dinner, Poland and Lithuania needed a breather from the stuffy interior of the house and the large crowd, so they stood on Germany's balcony, enjoying the cold, crisp winter air.

"Like, how long are you planning on staying at Russia's?" Poland asked.

"Until the end of winter at least. I promised him."

"But winter is, like, the most dangerous time to be around him."

"Yes, but it's also the time when he needs someone the most. The cold drives him mad. But being alone makes it worse."

"But Liet, it's like really dangerous for you. What if he like, attacks you? It's only January, winter like, gets worse as it progresses. So that means that Russia would too, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think he would hurt me."

"You don't think. That means you don't know for sure."

Lithuania shook his head. "You are right Polska, I do not know for sure. But he hasn't attacked me yet, or even tried too."

Poland shook his head, eyes full of uncertainty. "I do not think it's a good idea. You should go home."

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't. If I left...it would break his heart. It would make winter much worse for him. I-I care about about him, Polska. He's my friend."

"But does he really care about you? Liet, seriously, I don't want you getting hurt. Does he like, really, truly, honestly care about you?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure Toris? What about the scars he left on you?"

"He saw them."

"So?"

"When he saw them he started crying...and he said he was sorry. Not only that, when I got home after the street attack, he hugged me and told me how worried he was about me. When he saw me after the attack, he wanted to kill the people that did it, and insisted on helping me patch up my injuries. If he didn't care he wouldn't have done those things. There's nothing to worry about Polska."

Poland shook his head, "I still don't trust him," he sighed, "Like whatever Toris, do what you want but I don't want you getting hurt. I love you, you're, like, my best friend in the whole freaking world and if anything happens to you I-" he trailed off as his eyes began to well up with tears.

"Feliks-" For the third time that night Poland hugged him and sniffled. Then he let go and wiped his eyes.

"I'll be careful Feliks, and after winter I will come and see you." Lithuania reassured.

"I want you to text me every day just to like, let me know you're okay."

"I will try to remember."

"If he tries to hurt you-"

"I know."

"Good."

-xXx-

After the party, Lithuania said goodbye to Poland, and once again thanked Germany. Then, he returned to the hotel, exhausted.

When he got to their room, he found that Russia was sound asleep. He was curled up and lying on his side, hair fanned out on the pillow, breathing much more deeply than he had in a while. Lithuania forced a smile and pulled the blankets up to Russia's chin. Then he went to into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He brushed his teeth, and then crawled under his covers, falling asleep instantly.

 **A/N: Oh my. This chapter was...interesting. I felt Poland may have been a tad bit out of character. But I wanted to show that he actually cares about Lithuania, which he does, of course. He's his best friend. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your reviews and stay tuned for the next update, which will contain the world meeting. Also, Happy Holidays! (Since I don't know if I will post another chapter before Christmas. Which is in two days.) Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

The next morning, Lithuania woke up at 8:30, the latest he had slept in in a while. It also happened that Russia was up before him this time. He was reading a book and Vanya was curled up at the end of the bed. There was a cup of tea on the nightstand beside him.

"Good morning Toris!" he said.

Lithuania yawned and stretched. "Good morning to you too Ivan. How do you feel this morning?"

"Better. But still a little sleepy."

"Are you thinking you might go to the world meeting later?"

"I do not know. Probably not. I just started feeling much better and I don't want to get stressed out and start feeling sick again. But after you get back we could do something."

"Okay."

"Toris?"

"Da?"

"Did Belarus try to hurt you last night?"

"Oh, no. I avoided her the whole evening."

"That's good. But remember, if she tries to attack you today, tell me."

"R-right...da. Umm...are you hungry?"

"I am starving."

"They're serving complimentary breakfast downstairs...would you like me to bring you some?"

"Or I could just go with you."

"R-right. Of course. But…are you sure you feel well enough to?"

Russia chuckled. "Yes. Silly Toris. You act like mother sometimes. It's not like I can't walk. No, I will go with you. I can get breakfast myself."

Lithuania's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right...I knew that. I was just making sure."

"Are you ready to go?" Russia asked.

"Da." Toris put the covers back and stepped onto the floor. Then he and Russia put on their boots and grabbed their robes and room keys. Russia also put Vanya inside his cat carrier, promising they would be back soon. Then, they headed out the door and took the elevator downstairs to the lobby.

-xXx-

When they go there, it smelled very strongly of breakfast, from bacon, to coffee, to pancakes. To Lithuania's relief, the lobby wasn't very crowded with other countries. There were a few of them though. A couple of them were familiar.

"Good morning Lithuania!" called a cheery voice.

"H-hello Miss Hungary." She walked up to him with her plate of food and smiled.

"Oh, hi Russia! Good to see you too." she said.

"Privyet, Hungary." Russia smiled.

"Who is this?" Lithuania noticed the small boy with light hair in braids and violet eyes, hiding behind her skirts.

"Oh, that's Kugelmugel. Austria brought him vith us because he didn't vant to leave him at home by himself. Kugelmugel, dear, vhy don't you say hi to my friends?"

He cowered further behind her skirts.

"Oh...I am sorry. He's very shy around adults."

"That's okay." Liet replied, "It's nice to meet you anyway." he said, addressing the micronation.

"Alright then," Hungary replied, "I'll see you later." She waved and walked over to the table where Austria was drinking tea and she and Kugelmugel sat down.

"Umm, Russia, I'll go grab a table, unless you want to eat upstairs in our room?"

"Let's go upstairs; I don't want to leave Vanya in his cage for too long."

"Okay." Together they went through the line, grabbed their food, and headed back upstairs.

-xXx-

When the elevator opened, they found Ukraine and Estonia walking and talking on their way down the hall. Russia's face lit up.

"Ukraine! Big sister!" he exclaimed, practically running up to meet her. When she saw him she looked up and her eyes started to water.

"I am sorry brother, but my boss said I can't talk to you!" and she ran off towards the elevator, crying.

Estonia glared at Russia before following after her.

Lithuania watched his face fall.

"All I said was hello."

Lithuania nervously laid a hand on Russia's shoulder.

"You know she loves you, Ivan...our bosses just suck sometimes."

He nodded. "Let's just go before Belarus shows up too." he said sadly.

-xXx-

The morning passed on without much activity. Soon, Lithuania was saying goodbye to Russia and on his way to the world meeting, carrying a briefcase filled with everything he needed for both him and Russia's presentations.

-xXx-

The moment Lithuania had left for the meeting, a nervous, uneasy Russia grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts to find Belarus. He sent a message to her;

 **"** **Do not even think about hurting Lithuania, sestra. And when the meeting is over, I want you to meet me in the alley behind the hotel."**

-xXx-

When Lithuania got to the meeting, he took his seat beside Poland and the other Baltics, avoiding eye-contact with Belarus altogether, who sat two seats away from him beside Latvia. Yet, even though he tried not to look her way, he could feel her eyes burning into him.

"Liet?" Poland touched his shoulder.

He jumped, and then turned to look at him.

"OMG, geez, you're like really jumpy today. You alright? Russia didn't do anything did he?"

"Uhh...no, Belarus just makes me uncomfortable, that's all."

"Like really? I thought you liked her."

Lithuania blushed, "That was a long time ago." he said softly, "I thought we talked about this."

"Pfft. Well I can see why she makes you uncomfortable. She's like, a psycho, you know...and she is related to Russia, so that makes sense."

"Poland! That's not wery nice!"

"Pfft. But it's true."

Lithuania said nothing.

A few moments later, the room was loud with the voices of various countries talking and/or arguing with one another. A few of them also commented on how Russia was not there. At 3:00 sharp, Germany silenced everyone and began the meeting.

"It's 3:00." he said, "Where's Russia?"

"Umm…" Lithuania raised his hand. "H-he isn't feeling wery well...he told me. He isn't going to be here today."

"Alright zhen. In zhat case ve vill start, since everyone else is here."

-xXx-

It seemed that meetings at Germany's went much smoother, as he mediated the whole thing and ensured everyone talked one at a time and raised their hands. And, every time England and France started to get into an argument, a glare was cast their way and they were stopped before things got ugly.

Lithuania waited until it was his (well Russia's) turn to speak, and raised his hand.

"Ja, Lithuania?"

"Umm...I would like to start Russia's presentation, I will be speaking for him since he is not here." He scanned his eyes around the table. Belarus was glaring. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead that moment.

"Alright zhen. Go on."

Poland patted his shoulder, "You can do it Liet. Just ignore her." he whispered. Lithuania smiled nervously, and then he stood up and straightened the papers, then walked up to the front of room.

When he got there, he set up and cleared his throat. "I will be starting now. Okay…" he took a deep breath.

The longer he talked, the more intense the tension grew, and the more worried he got that Belarus was going to attack him. He began to trip on his words, sweat, fidget, and tap his fingers. His gaze constantly reverted back to her. This time she was looking right back at him, expression icy. Then he watched her movement. He knew she had pulled her knife out of her skirts.

"Umm...as I was saying…the-" he cut off again. He began to feel very light headed. He always hated speaking in public, and now he was going to die.

"Was that it, then?" England questioned, "You cut off in the middle of a sentence."

Lithuania's breath shortened and he was shaking. He wanted to pass out.

"Hello? Are you alright there, mate?" Lithuania did not reply.

"You look a little sick mon cher." France added, "Do you need to sit down?"

"Does anyone else see this!?" England's voice rose instantly. "Hello! I am talking!"

Lithuania wanted to faint. He felt very light-headed. If he didn't do anything, Belarus would attack him and he would get killed in front of everyone. He had two choices. He could either stand up there and wait for her to attack him, or he could run.

"I-I'm sorry…" he addressed the world meeting, "I-I can't do this." The papers fell to the ground and he started to retreat to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Belarus jumped up and ran to attack him, brandishing her knife.

"Gyaaah!" France yelped, "Someone stop her! Angleterre!"

The meeting erupted into chaos.

Lithuania tried to escape but Belarus blocked the door. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hurled him into the wall, then she jumped on him and prepared to stab him. Lithuania closed his eyes. _I am going to die. I am going to die. Iamgoingtodiediediedie…Russia…_

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off him. There was screeching.

"Let me go! Let me go! Gyaaah! Let me go!" Lithuania opened his eyes. He was alive. And in front of him, Belarus was flailing and clawing, restrained by America and Germany. But even the two of them were having difficulty holding her.

Then suddenly, _BING!_ She froze and buckled to the ground, and there was Hungary, standing behind her, holding her frying pan, as she had just struck her unconscious. She dropped the pan, and instantly, her and several other nations were rushing to Lithuania's side, asking him if he was okay.

He nodded, "Da, da. I am fine."

"Here. Take my tea." England practically shoved it in his face. Lithuania thanked him and took it.

"This isn't a shock blanket but it might work." America wrapped his bomber jacket around Liet's shoulders.

"Oh...I do not think I am in shock but thank you America."

"Here, Lithuania, my handkerchief...to wipe your eyes."

Lithuania took the handkerchief from a brown-haired bespectacled man, just now realizing he had shed a few tears and his cheeks were stained.

"T-thank you...M-Mr. Austria?"

"Ja."

"Do you want some pasta? Pasta makes everyone happy."

"Uhh, no...thank you, Mr. Italy, I am okay, honestly."

"Liet!" Poland wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "Oh my God, Liet! I thought she was going to, like, kill you! Thank God she didn't!"

"I'm alright, honestly. Thank you all but," he looked up at Germany who was standing away from the crowd, "...We should get back to the meeting. And figure out what to with her now that's she's unconscious."

"Nein, zhe meeting can vait until ve know for sure zhat you are okay."

"I am...I just need to sit for a little."

"Alright zhen. Stop crowding." Germany said, "All of you, back up, give him space. Sit down." the crowd of countries dispersed and took their seats.

"Zhere. Now vhat should be done about her?" he indicated the heap that was Belarus.

"Throw her in the street." someone said.

"Call the police!" suggested another.

"Get security!"

"Nein, nein. Ve are not going to throw her out on the street or anyzhing like zhat. Now does anyvone else have a suggestion?"

"We could just throw her out of the room and lock the door." said Estonia.

"What, so she can, like, try to kill someone else!?" Poland yelped.

"No. She wouldn't do that. She's not a mass murderer. She only tries to eliminate people that get close to Russia. She won't just attack anyone." Estonia continued.

"Are you sure?" Germany questioned, "I do not vant her attacking my people."

"Yes." Estonia replied.

"Latvia is zhis true?"

"Uhh...y-yes sir."

"Ukraine is zhis true?"

She nodded.

"Lithuania, is zhis true?"

"Umm...y-yes Mr. Germany. It is. She wouldn't hurt just anyone, only if they try to quarrel with her or get close to Mr. Russia."

"Alright, fine zhen. Estonia, go ahead and put her outside on the couch and lock zhe door so we can get back to our meeting. But I am still going to call security to guard her until zhe meeting is done."

The Baltic nodded. "Can someone come help me please?"

"I can handle this, bruh!" America announced, getting up and walking over to the unconscious Belarusian. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Her knife clattered to the ground. Lithuania got up and moved to sit down in his chair, and America opened the door. A few moments later he came back in, and Germany locked and barricaded the door shut.

"Zhere. Now we can get back to zhis meeting. Ve've only got about an hour or so left and zhen we can all leave."

-xXx-

Belarus opened her eyes, angry, and with a pounding headache. There was also a burly German security guard standing near her, which added to her foul mood.

"Who the h*ll are you? And why are you just standing there!?" she demanded.

"You attacked another person. So you vere kicked out of zhe meeting. I vas told to stand guard over you until it is over."

"Whatever." she took her phone out of the pocket of her skirt and opened it. There was message from her brother.

 **"** **Do not even think about hurting Lithuania, sestra. And when the meeting is over, I want you to meet me in the alley behind the hotel."**

She completely disregarded the first part when she saw that her brother wanted to meet her.

A small smile curled on her lips.

"Excuse me sir," she said sweetly, "I need to go and meet my brother. He just texted me. May I?"

"Let me see your text."

She showed him.

"Alvight fine."

-xXx-

She left the stuffy office building and hailed a cab, then gave directions to the cab driver to the hotel.

When she got there, she paid the driver and then went into the alley. She saw no one.

"Big brother!" she called, "I'm here."

No response.

"Brother? I came to meet you." she sing-songed.

She continued to walk and look around, calling, beginning to get annoyed.

"Brother, is this a joke!? Hello! Where are you, you jerk!?"

"Ahh, Bela. I was waiting for you."

She turned and her face lit up. "Brother! I'm here."

He appeared around the corner and walked toward her, he was holding his pipe. She began to run towards him, and when she got close enough, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, holding her there with one hand.

"B-brother?" she stared at him, in disbelief. He was not smiling.

"I-I'm happy to see you. Are-aren't you happy to see me?" He ignored her and held the pipe over his head like he was going to strike her.

"Listen to me little sister. If you EVER hurt Lithuania again, do not think I will hesitate to end you." He dropped the pipe.

It took her a moment to process what he said. "But you are mine, big brother! He has no business being close to you like he is!" she exclaimed.

"No I am not yours. I could never love you like that." Russia replied.

Her voice rose with emotion. "He doesn't care about you! He left you alone! I love you more than anything! I came back to you! He only comes back because he is afraid of you! He only stays because he is afraid of you! All he cares about is saving his own skin!"

"Do not act like you know him better than me! He tried to be with you but you pushed him away! You don't want anything to do with him! So you wouldn't make an effort to know him, and therefore you can't! He cares about me more than you ever did! All you care about is yourself. You only came back because you wanted something from me! You wanted my love! But I don't love you like that. I can't." Russia's voice had also risen with emotion.

"Do you love him!? Is that why!? What makes him so much better than me!?"

"Of course I do, he is my friend...my best friend. But I don't love him like that. Just like I don't love you like that. Because you are my sister."

She studied him, confused.

"Listen to me, sestra...Bela...Natalia. But when I say this though, I do not want to give you the wrong impression, okay? I want you to think about what I am going to tell you."

She nodded.

"I love you because you are my sister. I love Lithuania because he is my friend. That is not the same love that you are thinking. Romantic love is completely different. I think you have your feelings mixed up. I have no romantic feelings for you or Lithuania."

"You-you love me?" she asked, in a small voice.

"Da. Because you are my sister."

"But you love Lithuania too?"

"Da. Because he is my friend."

"How can you love both of us?"

"Because loving people as your family and friends is different than loving people romantically. I have family/friend love for you, Lithuania, Latvia, Ukraine, and sometimes Estonia. I have romantic love for no one. I love you Bela, but I can't love you the way you want me to."

She was silent for a moment as she tried very hard to process what he said. Then she replied, "Yes you can...because...I realize now...I think-that I have family love for you too because...you are my brother. I just get jealous and I feel left out when you spend so much time with everyone else and not me. I chase you and scare you and act the way I do because I want your attention. And when I don't get it I get very angry. And I handle it the wrong way. I realize now I don't want to marry you, brother. I just want you to spend more time with me and pay more attention to me. I just want to be with you-no...around you. I just want to be around you."

"I want that too. And I want to spend time with Ukraine as well. We can try to fix our family and make it better. But in order to do that you have to stop hurting, scaring, and threatening the people that get close to me and you have to stop with the "marry me" stuff if you want it to work. And you had better never hurt or try to hurt Lithuania again."

Belarus nodded. "And Ukraine needs to stop running away from us."

Russia chuckled, "Hopefully she will soon." He was silent for a moment, "…So then we have agreement, da?"

Belarus nodded.

"Good."

"It's going to be hard to change the way I act, big brother. But I can try."

"At least you will try. Now, I am going to go back inside. What are you going to do?"

"I think I will go walk around a little...to try to...understand what we just talked about."

"Alright. Goodbye then."

"Bye." she turned and started to walk away.

"W-wait…" he grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"Yes brother?"

He pulled her into a tight hug. She froze.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya, sestra_."

Her small arms slowly wrapped around him and her face was buried into his chest. After several moments they let go.

"I don't remember the last time we did that." Russia said.

"I don't either. But it felt...good."

"Da."

"I am going now brother, bye." she turned and left.

He watched her shape vanish and then walked back to the hotel.

-xXx-

When Russia opened the door to his room, he found that Lithuania had returned from the meeting.

"Ivan there you are. I was wondering where you went."

"I was just taking care of some business. Belarus won't be bothering you again." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Wh-what do you mean? Wh-what did you do?"

"I threatened her a little and we talked. It seems we understand each other more now. So it should be better between us. Me and both my sisters."

"T-That's wery good, Ivan. I am wery joyful for you."

"I just hope everything is going to work out. I want more than anything to fix the relationship between us. So we can be closer as a family." His shoulders sagged and he sighed, hanging his head. "I honestly do not know what will happen next."

Lithuania stood in front of him for a brief moment and then hesitantly walked over, sat down beside him, and laid a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly.

"I-I'm sure everything will be fine."

Russia looked up, violet eyes meeting green.

"I mean, after all, we already fixed ours. I am sure you can do it again."

Russia smiled, "Thank you Toris."

"That's what friends are for."

 **A/N: And that wraps up Belarus's conflict. I wanted to portray her in a more positive light. Personally, I think that she is just a jealous, neglected younger sibling that wants her big brother's attention and has gone to extremes to get it. (But it still fun to interpret her the psychotic, obsessive way too). Anyway, Being the oldest of three, I know how younger siblings get when they feel neglected by the older ones. They get ornery and devious and they do whatever they can to get your attention. So that's that. And although Belarus's part in this fic is done, this isn't the end of the story. There's still conflict this duo has face. Plus, it's about time I add in some more fluff. And also, if I get enough petitions for it, I might write a companion piece to this that focuses on Russia and his sisters fixing their relationship. I have been wanting to write a Soviet siblings story for awhile now. So, as always, review please! And tell me whether or not you all would want a story about Russia and his sisters. Also, question: Did everyone have a good holiday? I did! I got a ton of new Hetalia stuff! What about the rest of you?**

 **Translations**

 _Sestra:_ Sister (Russian)

 _Ya lyublyu tebya, sestra_ : I love you, sister (Russian)


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

As they drove home that evening, Lithuania stared out the passenger window, pondering and stroking Vanya, who was asleep on his lap. He had felt Russia's mood change the moment the plane landed at the airport. Lithuania got a vibe from the large nation that seemed to be very tense, unhappy, and uneasy.

"Ivan...are you...okay?" Liet asked.

Violet eyes briefly glanced his way, "Hmm? Oh, da. I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem...a little...uneasy since we got back. Is something bothering you? I don't want to pry...but if you are needing to talk..." He trailed off.

"It's okay. I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Honestly. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. And the weather doesn't help."

"Oh...okay then." With that, Lithuania looked back outside. It was grey, dark, windy, and foggy, and frost completely covered the window.

"Wow...this weather is wery grim today. I can't even see outside."

Russia turned his head and looked at him, expression dark. Nerves began to bubble up inside Lithuania. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say...

"You're right." Russia said quietly, "It is awful. Stupid winter." There was a bite in his tone with his last two words. The blond turned his focus back to the road.

Yes, Russia was definitely off. Something was bothering him, and Lithuania had a feeling it went beyond the weather. His heart went out to him. It was terrible, living in this type of climate, and he wanted to go home. But this was Russia's home, and neither he, nor Liet could exactly leave it. Lithuania sighed. He wished, somehow, he could make it better for Russia. Make it easier for him to deal with living here. The only way he could see doing that was if he showed Russia that is wasn't so bad...try to show him the positive side of the season, instead of the negative one. But how could he do that? This weather was just dreadful. _But it isn't always like this._ Lithuania reminded himself, _Even Russian winter still has nice days. I know! The next nice day we get, I'll ask if we can go outside. We can play in the snow. Go for a walk, or even ice skate. There are plenty of frozen ponds and lakes and things around here. If we do that then I can show Russia how beautiful and fun winter can be. Maybe he'll be happier then.  
_  
Lithuania smiled at his brilliant idea. He just hoped that everything would work out.

-xXx-

Two mornings later, the day dawned clear, perfect for Lithuania to put his plan into place.

Russia had woken up that day feeling much, much better. He was up and around and now, the two friends were seated at the table with the center-piece of the Christmas roses, sipping tea and eating omelets.

"Umm, Ivan?"

"Hmm?"

"It's nice today, would you, maybe, want to go outside? We can go ice skating and play in the snow. It would be fun, don't you think?"

"Do you want to Litva?"

"Da...I think the fresh air would be wery good for both of us. We have been confined inside for so long."

"Okay, then we can go. After we finish eating. I have a special place I found. It's walking distance. We can bring a picnic lunch and eat on the frozen pond. I think I will leave Vanya here while we go. I don't want him to catch cold from being outside in the freezing air. "

"Okay. That works. I will make some cocoa to bring with us also."

-xXx-

They finished breakfast and Russia went to get ready while Lithuania did the dishes, packed the basket, and made the cocoa and put it in a thermos. He left the basket on the counter and then went upstairs to get ready. He put on a tank top, a t-shirt, a green wool turtleneck, a pair of black pants, thick socks and boots. Then he grabbed his gloves and walked downstairs to get his coat, hat and scarf. Russia came downstairs in snow pants, boots, scarf, and a sweater, with gloves peeking out the pocket of his pants. .

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, grabbing his coat from the rack.

"Da. I just need to get the basket from the kitchen."

"I'll get it."

"Oh, thanks." Russia smiled and turned and went into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with the basket. He handed it to Liet.

"We also need the sled from the closet. I will be right back." he turned and walked down the hall, and returned carrying the wooden sled.

"Now we can go." Russia opened the door and Lithuania followed out, carrying the basket with the cocoa and food.

Russia put the sled down and started to pull it through the snow. Then he stopped for a moment.

"Litva?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit on the sled with the basket and I'll pull you."

"Umm...okay...but how come? I mean...I can walk okay."

"Because I want to. It'll be fun. Plus, I do not want you getting tired before we even get there."

"Alright." Lithuania sat down on the sled, situated himself and Russia began to pull, effortlessly. Occasionally, Lithuania felt as if he would fall, so he grabbed the sides and held on.

-xXx-

Russia took them through a forest, until the trees opened up to clearing that revealed a small snowfield. There was a frozen pond there, as well as some snow hills and some snow-dusted trees scattered about.

"What do you think, Litva? I found this a while ago."

Lithuania got off the sled and went to stand beside him, looking around at the setting. "It's really nice Ivan."

Russia smiled.

"So, what would you like to do?" Liet asked.

"We can build a snowman. I used to build them all the time."

"Okay."

"Toris find some rocks and sticks and I will make the body."

Lithuania nodded and went back into the forest to find some things.

-xXx-

Toris was kneeling in the snow, picking up some rocks, when rustling sounded behind him. Startled by the sudden movement, he whipped around, brandishing a stick.

"Who's there?" he exclaimed, suddenly paranoid.

The rustling in the bushes increased, when suddenly, out hopped a tiny white rabbit. It started to eat the red berries that were on the bush.

"Oh." Lithuania giggled, "Hello there." He said softly.

At the sound of his voice, the rabbit froze and looked up, and then it turned and bolted back into the bushes.

He chuckled. The timid creature reminded him of Latvia. Then he got up, gathered the sticks and rocks he had found, and walked back to the clearing, where he found Russia had rolled up three snowballs.

"There you are, Toris." Russia said. "Come help me stack these."

Lithuania dropped the pile on the ground and went to Russia's side. Together, they lifted the snowballs and stacked them onto the base. At its full height, the snowman was about the size of Belarus. They decorated it with the sticks and rocks and stuck a carrot in its face for a nose.

They stepped back and Lithuania dusted off his hands.

"Well, now that that's done, what would you like to do next Ivan?"

No reply.

"Ivan?" He scanned his eyes around, the tall blond was nowhere in sight.

"Ivan? Where did you going?"

Something cold and wet hit his back, followed by giggling. Lithuania turned. There was Russia, standing a little bit away.

"I got you Toris." he said. He got down on the ground and rolled up another snowball, "Snowball fight!" he announced, throwing another. Liet dodged it.

"Are you going to fight back Toris?" Russia said.

"Are you for serious?" Lithuania asked, "Do you really want to have snowball fight?"

"Da! It will be fun!" Russia smiled, "Let's play!"

"Alright then." He replied. He had just wanted to be sure that Russia was playing, rather than bullying him, as he was never very good at understanding jokes.

Lithuania rolled up a snowball and threw it at Russia. It hit him in the shoulder.

Thus, the Russo-Lithuanian snowball war began.

Lithuania bolted straight across the field to get away from Russia and dove behind a bush. He poked his head out the top, scanning briefly. Russia was looking for him, and his back was turned.

"Oh Tooor-is~!" he sing-songed, "Come out, come out!"

Lithuania ducked back behind the bush and made a pile of snowballs.

He poked his head out, "Ivan! I'm over here!" Russia turned at the sound of his voice. Lithuania made sure he saw him, before ducking back behind the bush.

Then Lithuania waited until he was in range before appearing again, "I've got you now, Ivan!" He hurled all the snowballs he had made at him. Russia dodged them and made a run for it, diving into the snow, and began to roll up more to fight back.

Lithuania darted out of the bushes and Russia chucked the snowballs at him, hitting his target almost every time.

They laughed and chased one another, throwing and dodging snowballs, (although Lithuania spent more time dodging), until one of them surrendered. But neither would give in.

Eventually, while on the run, Lithuania was not paying attention to where he was going, as he was too busy enjoying himself and looking over his shoulder at Russia, that he darted straight onto the frozen pond. He lost his balance almost immediately, and slid straight into a pile of leaves and snow.

Behind him, Russia was laughing.

Lithuania sat and shook his head, spitting out the leaf that ended up in his mouth.

"Hee hee, you look hilarious!" Russia commented when he approached him, "That means I win, da?" He held out a hand and helped him up.

"I guess you do." Liet replied.

"Are you okay, Toris? You look like you had a hard fall."

"Yes, I'm fine. That was fun."

"Good! Let's do something else now, da?"

Lithuania nodded. "Are you hungry? It's almost lunchtime. We could eat, maybe, and then do ice skating?"

"Da. Sounds fun."

-xXx-

Lunch was delicious, consisting of cocoa and warm stew Lithuania had made the day before. They sat in the snow on a blanket, eating and talking like real friends.

When they had finished, they were both rested and ready to move on to their next snow activity.

-xXx-

"Are you ready to skate, Ivan?"

"Da. Did you bring skates?" Russia asked.

Lithuania replied, "Oh no! I didn't….I'm sorry-I forgot to grab them!"

"That's okay." Russia smiled, "We don't need them right?"

"I guess not." Liet answered, still very disappointed with his forgetfulness.

"Then c'mon," Russia got up off the blanket and pulled Lithuania to his feet, "Let's get started, da?"

Lithuania nodded and they walked towards the pond.

The brunette carefully stepped onto the ice. The blond followed, nearly falling, only for Lithuania to steady him.

"Please be careful." Liet said, "Oh-you're very tense. You should try to relax a little."

Russia took a deep breath; being outside made him uncomfortable, because, should General Winter decide to attack, he was vulnerable.

"Do you remember how to skate, Ivan?" Lithuania asked.

"Da. I might be a little rusty, because I haven't done it in a while."

"Okay-umm...here-take my hand, that way we can help each other balance." Russia took hold of Lithuania's smaller, slender hand, in his larger one. Then, together, they began to move around the ice, the movement of their feet mirroring each other.

Russia stumbled a few times, but as he grew more comfortable, they started to speed up, and eventually, Lithuania, who was clearly the better skater, was able to let go of him. They now glided side by side.

As Russia watched Lithuania, who skated a little bit ahead of him, he couldn't help but admire his skill. The younger man moved across the ice with such dancer-like grace, his arms stretched out like an eagle. It was as if he forgot Russia was there, and emerged himself in what he was doing. Russia also witnessed him doing spins, and jumps, as well as gliding on one foot.

Eventually, Russia decided to catch up to him.

"Litva," he said, "You skate really well."

"Oh, thank you, Ivan. I have been practicing long time." He smiled at him, touched by his compliment. No one ever really complimented him.

Russia smiled. He'd made Lithuania smile. It felt good to make someone happy. Especially Lithuania. He had always been weary of him, even now. _That's your fault._ He reminded himself, _You're the one who made him scared of you. You're the one who degraded him. You're the one who made him feel like a lesser person. That's why it feels so good to make him smile. That's why it feels so good to compliment him. Because all you ever did was treat him like your subordinate. And now he acts like your subordinate because of the way you made him feel, you vile being._ Russia frowned. He didn't want Lithuania to act like his subordinate so much. He wanted Lithuania to be his friend. His real friend. Not his friend because he was scared of him. _Then stop ordering him around and scaring him all the time. I can't! I'm Russia! That's all I know how to do! The least you could do is help him with the housework. And try to attempt to not order him around so much._

He over his shoulder, he had skated ahead of Lithuania. He came to a stop.

"Ivan?" Lithuania joined him by his side, "How come you stopped?"

"Toris?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want to skate? We don't have to."

"Do you not want to skate anymore?" Liet asked.

"I just...want to know what you want to do."

"Umm...well...I wouldn't mind skating for a little longer."

"Okay. Do you want to skate with me?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Skate together. Hold hands like we did before. That was fun."

Lithuania was puzzled that Russia was asking so many questions instead of ordering him.

"Umm, o-okay." So they held hands again and skated a few more laps and then stopped.

"Toris?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to race? Let's race! That would be fun, da?"

"Race? Okay. Should we race across the pond?"

"Da."

"Alright...ready...get set…"

"IDTI!" Russia exclaimed, and he was speed-skating off. Poor Lithuania stumbled when he started, as he did not expect Russia to take off so fast. Lithuania pumped his legs rapidly, and eventually he began to catch up to him.

Russia peered over his shoulder; Lithuania was right on his tail. Russia started to speed up again. However, soon, he realized he was going too fast and was losing control. He tried to steady himself but he could not, and ended up tripping on a rough patch of ice and face-planting into the snow on the bank, something also scratched his cheek.

From behind him, Lithuania watched Russia fall, and had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. It was pretty funny to see the great and powerful Russia lose to snow. But suddenly, he was alarmed. There had been some thorny bushes near the bank, partially hidden by the snow, and Russia could have landed on one.

He quickly skated over and came to a stop beside him.

"Russia!" he yelped, "Are you okay?" Russia pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Da, but I think landed on something sharp."

"You're bleeding!" Lithuania yelped. There was a cut from the thorns on his left cheek.

"I am?" Russia reached his hand up and wiped his cheek. There was little blood. "Oh."

"You must have landed on the thorns that were under the snow." Lithuania said, "Sorry for overreacting. It's really not that bad. I brought some things in case one of us got hurt."

He got up and walked over to the basket and rummaged through it. Russia followed. Lithuania pulled out a cotton ball and poured some water on it, and then stood up and reached up to wipe Russia's cheek.

"There. It's just a little scratch. It's not too bad. Does it hurt?"

"It stings a little. But it's fine."

"Alright, that's good. Umm, what would you like to do now?"

"Sledding."

"Okay."

-xXx-

"Umm, are you sure about this, Ivan? This hill looks wery steep." They were standing on top of the hill they had just climbed, and Lithuania was looking down at it. It looked dangerous. And from where Liet was standing, long.

"Da. What's wrong? Have you not gone sledding before?"

"I have...but it is kind of scary."

"I will hold on to you, okay?"

"O-okay."

Russia put the sled down.

"You sit first, you are lighter than me."

Lithuania very carefully sat down on it and held on to the reins. Russia sat behind him and stretched his legs out in front of him, positioning himself. Then he wrapped his arms around Lithuania, and took hold of the reins as well.

"Lean forward." Russia said. Both he and his smaller passenger leaned forward and they started speeding down the hill. Lithuania screamed at first in fear, but then out of enjoyment as they flew down the hill.

When they reached the bottom, they fell off into the snow, side by side, looked at each other and began to laugh-their real laughs-that hadn't been heard in a long time.

When he was done laughing, Lithuania realized that Russia had sat up and started crying. Alarmed, he shot up, sitting in the snow, concerned gaze on his friend.

"Ivan...wh-what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Russia wiped his eyes and chuckled, turning to look at him with a smile on his teary face. "I'm crying because I'm..."

"Because you're..."

He was smiling brightly, "Because I'm happy. Toris, I am so happy. I am so, so happy. I'm happy because you're here. I'm happy that I have such a good friend. I'm happy that someone is actually spending time with me and enjoying it. I'm happy to know someone likes me. I'm happy to be with someone. I'm happy that I'm not alone. I'm happy that someone is laughing with me. I'm happy that someone cares about me. I'm happy that I am having so much fun. I didn't know winter could be so amazing. It feels so good to be happy like this- to laugh again- because I haven't felt this way in a long time. I have never had so much fun before. Spending the day in the snow with you has made me very, very happy. It's made me feel...a little like myself again."

Lithuania smiled, "I am happy that you are happy, Ivan."

Russia got up and held a hand out for Lithuania. The brunette took it and was pulled to his feet.

"We should head back towards the house now. To dry off and warm up." Russia said.

"Okay." Lithuania shivered. He was a freezing and wet and his feet and fingers were numb. He hugged himself and rubbed his shoulders.

"Litva, you're cold."

"Da. A little."

"Here." Russia started to take off his coat.

"Oh no...I'm fine, you don't have to-"

He slipped it out of his arms. "It's okay. I am used to cold by now. It doesn't bother me."

"Y-you don't mind?"

Russia wrapped the coat around Liet's shoulders.

"No, not at all."

"Oh...thank you Ivan."

Russia smiled and the two began to walk through the forest in the direction they had come...back toward home.

As they walked on through the thick, snow-covered trees, Russia constantly scanned his eyes about, as if searching for something. And he was very alert and on edge.

"Ivan, are you okay?" Lithuania asked.

"Hmm? Da. Come on, we should pick up our pace." He started to take longer, faster strides, and Lithuania followed, occasionally having to break into a little jog to keep up, wondering why Russia was in such a hurry.

-xXx-

Russia tried to move as fast as he could, without leaving Lithuania too far behind. He was on the lookout, as he felt General Winter's bitter presence around them, and it only seemed to intensify the further they got from the clearing and the frozen pond.

Russia could not help but feel a little bit angry. Why couldn't General Winter just leave him alone? He knew he was prowling in the shadows, and at any moment he could come out and attack them.

At this point, Russia just wanted to scoop up Lithuania and run.

The wind started to pick up, beginning to blow around the gently falling snow.

"That's a little strange...it just got windy all the sudden." Lithuania commented.

"Da. And if we don't get back inside soon we will get stuck in a blizzard."

"That's not good." Lithuania replied.

Suddenly, there was a strange sound. A faint, disembodied voice seemed to be speaking to him;

 _"You are mine, gentle child. Do not forget that. You are mine, fragile child. Only I can show you the way. You are mine, darling child. I will steal you back away. You are mine, little child. It is my turn to play. Listen to me, sweet, sweet child, or soon, you will be history."_

Russia had to run. General Winter was here. General Winter was coming after him.

The weather started to pick up rapidly.

Russia grabbed Lithuania by the wrist. "Run!" He exclaimed, fear in his voice and eyes, "We have to go now! Or he is going to get me!"

"Wh-what-wh-who?" Russia did not answer and took off full speed, practically dragging Liet behind him.

"Hurry Toris!" He urged. Poor Lithuania was struggling to keep up and felt like he was going to fall.

Russia would not stand for it. He stopped to fling Lithuania over his shoulder, and then ran as fast as his legs could carry him, back to the house to escape General Winter's wrath. He almost broke down the door getting inside, and the moment he did, he locked and barricaded it, just as the blizzard caught up to them.

Russia put Lithuania down and both of them tried to catch their breath.

"I have never run that fast from a blizzard before." Lithuania said, "Ivan? Are you okay?"

He was pale, and panting, still in a state of shock from General Winter's attack. He was glad they did not get stuck in the blizzard, because he would have definitely caught him.

"Da. I just need to catch my breath."

"Okay. Cocoa?"

"Da."

"I'll go make it." He removed the extra coat and all of his outerwear, including his boots and socks and departed to the kitchen, wondering about Russia's behavior. There had been a look of sheer terror in his face and tone before they'd ran, and Liet wondered why he had yelled, "He's going to get me!"  
 _  
Who was the he and why were they after Russia?_

 **A/N: Done with this fluff chapter at last. I am not that happy with the majority of it, but tell me what you all thought of it and stay tuned for the next update. Also, Happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

 **A/N: There is one rather violent scene in here, the street fight scene isn't much compared to the scene in this chapter. Also, the letter at the end of the chapter, I've turned into a monologue, check it out on YouTube! I'll link the page on my profile.**

* * *

Russia was restless. Lithuania had gone to bed three hours ago, while the Russian remained tossing and turning, paranoid, and unable to sleep.

The blizzard raged outside. The wind howled. The branches on the evergreen outside beat and scratched against his window.

Russia lay there, with the blankets pulled up to his nose. He felt so small and vulnerable, lying in his bed that suddenly seemed so huge. And the shadows around his room looked threatening.

General Winter's haunting words echoed in his mind, his raspy, ghostly voice speaking to him.

 _"You are mine, gentle child. Do not forget that. You are mine, fragile child. Only I can show you the way. You are mine, darling child. I will steal you back away. You are mine, little child. It is my turn to play. Listen to me, sweet, sweet child, or soon, you will be history."_

 _Mine._ General Winter said, _Mine._

His to do whatever he pleased. His to control. His to torment. His and only his. He belonged to him.

Russia didn't want that. He didn't want General Winter to control him- to make him do things he had no power over.

For so long he had tried to be a good boy. He had tried to do whatever General Winter wanted him to, had tried to make him proud. For so long he had been General Winter's toy to play with-his marionette to control.

But now he wanted to be in control of himself. Search for his own destiny. His own happiness. To do that he had to run away. He had to keep running if he wanted to control himself. But General Winter wanted to catch him and hurt him. And if he didn't keep running General Winter was going to catch him. He couldn't let that happen. He had to keep running...but he couldn't run forever... And he knew he was slowing down...he could feel himself growing tired.

 _I am afraid. So afraid._

He scanned his eyes around his dark room to search desperately for some sort of comfort. His eyes automatically were drawn to the scarf on his door. He got up and pulled it off, and then he walked back over to his bed, went under the covers and sat up and held it close. He pressed it to his face, enveloping himself in the warmth, the softness, and the scents. It smelled like snow. It smelled like him. It smelled like Belarus. It smelled like Vanya. It even had a scarce, faint smell of Ukraine. But there was one scent on the scarf that was almost as strong as his own...it smelled like Lithuania: tea and cocoa and warmth.

As he held the scarf close, there were only two words he could put to describe all those smells combined: home and happiness. It was very calming.

He lay back down and burrowed under the covers, curled up into a ball, and cuddled the scarf. He was much less paranoid than before, so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, trying his best to think of warmth and happy things, hoping that it would bring him sweet dreams.

-xXx-

He was once again standing in a frozen snowfield. In his hands was a large sunflower. It made him smile. It was bright and sunny and seemed to light up the grim, plain landscape he stood in. In front of him was all his friends and his sisters were there too. They were all so happy to see him-they all seemed to be smiling. The only one who was missing was Lithuania. He wondered why he wasn't there, yet, that did not cause him to hide the joy he felt with seeing everyone. He giggled, and smiled brightly and then started to make his way towards them.

Suddenly, though, he was roughly jerked back. Something seemed to be restraining him. He tried to walk forward again, but this time, everyone's expression turned to a frown, and they all glared at him, expressions angry and menacing.

"Guys?" He asked, "Guys what is the matter? Why do you all look at me like that?" No one responded. Instead, a gust of wind passed and they were all blown into snow dust, until only one remained: Lithuania. He had been behind the rest of them the whole time. His back was turned to Russia.

"Toris?" Russia called. He started to walk over to the other nation, but once again he was pulled back by some unknown force.

"Toris!" He called again, "Can you hear me Toris?"

The other figure slowly turned, and Russia met his gaze; his fearful gaze.

"Toris what's the matter?" He asked.

"It's you."

"Wh-what? What do you mean? Toris?"

Suddenly, the sunflower started to die. It drooped, and Russia watched the petals wither and turn brown. Confused, and startled, it fell from his grasp and into the snow.

Then Russia's arm moved without his command to reach behind him. His gloved hand met something hard, cold and metallic. He pulled out his blood-stained faucet pipe and lifted it over his head. That was when he noticed the glint of strings attached to him. He tried to resist in vain. Then, his other hand grasped the pipe, putting it in attack position.

"You are mine, gentle child. Do not forget that." General Winter's voice echoed through the landscape.

The strings pulled him roughly forward and he began to charge Lithuania.

"No!" He yelped, "No! I do not want to do this! This is not me! I am not controlling myself! Let me go!" Tears blinded his gaze as he continued to charge. Then he swung. Lithuania dodged him. Yet Russia was pulled after him.

"You are mine, fragile child. Only I can show you the way."

Russia swung again; this time his pipe came into contact with Lithuania's side. You could hear his ribs crack and he stumbled sideways, gasping, as one of the ribs had punctured his lung.

"No!" Russia cried. He closed his eyes.

He felt his pipe smash into Lithuania's front. The brunette's breath hitched and he hunched forward onto his knees, hacking up blood onto the white snow.

"You are mine, little child. It is my turn to play."

"NO!" Russia screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO! LET ME GO!"

His pipe collided with Lithuania's back several times, and blood began to well and soak through his clothing.

"You are mine, darling child. I will steal you back away."

This was the last hit. Russia screamed and cried and begged. He tried to resist. He could not. He let out an agonized cry as his pipe smashed Lithuania in the back of the head. Blood and brain pieces splayed from the wound, and Lithuania fell limp to the ground, bleeding out into the snow. Crimson was painted everywhere.

"You can never escape child. Remember who controls you. Remember who you belong to."

The strings were released and Russia dropped to his hands and knees beside Lithuania's body, clothes, pipe, and hands stained with his blood.

Russia began to scream, wail, and cry, tears completely blinding his gaze, cradling Lithuania. "NO! NO! NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! TORIS! MY TORIS! PLEASE NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" His voice was gasping, and straining between sobs. Grief shattered his soul. Anger clawed at his heart. Agony reverberated throughout him...screaming. He had just murdered his best friend. He had let General Winter take full control...

"Ivan! Ivan!" A voice was calling. Someone was rapidly shaking him, trying to pull him back to reality.

His eyes shot open. He was sobbing. He was gasping for breath. Sweat droplets dotted his forehead. His voice was raw from screaming. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

Lithuania had climbed onto his bed and had been shaking him violently, panicking.

Russia saw him, and grabbed him, hugging him very tightly. He sobbed quietly into his chest as he recovered from the panic of the nightmare. Lithuania rubbed his back, and rocked him as best he could, holding him protectively in his arms.

Eventually, Russia's breathing began to ease, his heartbeat began to slow back to normal, and his sobbing stopped, until he nestled quietly in Liet's arms.

Lithuania sighed with relief. He had thought that he would never be able to get Russia out of that nightmare. But the man was okay, lying quietly in his arms. His stomach hurt now, but he was glad that Russia was alright.

-xXx-

The next morning dawned grim and cloudy. A layer of frost had frozen over the windows, making it almost impossible to see outside. It was also very cold in the house.

When Lithuania had woken to the frozen air, he curled up against the body of warmth that was beside him and pulled the bedcovers farther over him.

His face was pressed against something that was firm, yet comfortable.

Then he realized his pillow was breathing. He opened his green eyes, alarmed and embarrassed at the position he was in. He had fallen asleep in Russia's bed again. Not only that, he was lying almost completely ON TOP of the sleeping Russian! One arm was draped over him and his cheek was pressed against his chest. His other arm was resting near his shoulder.

Freaking out, and thoroughly embarrassed, Lithuania tried to scramble up. However, it disturbed the slumbering "bear" and strong arms came around him and gripped him firmly, holding him in place.

"No." said Russia's, deep, sleepy voice, "Stay here. You're warm and comfy."

So Lithuania was stuck in an incredibly awkward position, cheeks bright red with embarrassment as he laid there in Russia's arms. Friendly little cuddles with Poland was one thing, but lying on top of his former boss? That was just downright indecent and disrespectful for him to do!

-xXx-

Lithuania waited until the violet-eyed man had gone back to sleep to very carefully and slowly wriggle his way off of him, free himself from his stronghold, and climb out of his bed.

Then he went to take a shower, hoping that Russia had been too sleepy to notice what he did and wouldn't remember.

-xXx-

Lithuania walked down the creaking steps after his shower, and went to turn up the radiator in every room downstairs. He was making breakfast in the kitchen when Russia came down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes, wrapped in a blanket, with Vanya walking beside him.

"Hi Litva." he said.

"Good morning." he replied.

Russia walked over to the kitchen window that Lithuania opened earlier to let some additional light in, and pulled the drapes over.

Lithuania looked on, slightly confused.

"Are there anymore windows open down here?"

"Uhh...da, I opened a few of them."

"Please don't open windows again. Now I have to go close them all."

"Umm….okay...I'm sorry." Lithuania couldn't help but feel his nerves coming back. He knew he had displeased Russia.

Russia flashed him a ghost of a smile and then went to close all the windows. _Odd._ Lithuania thought, _I hope I didn't upset him too much...oh, what if I did? Seeing the weather probably makes him sad. Oh. I feel bad now. I didn't mean to. I was only trying to let some more light in, to make it a little brighter in here for the both of us. But all I did was make him more upset. I am sorry..._

Russia came back into the kitchen, without saying a word, fed Vanya, and then sat down at the table, resting his cheek in his hand and sadly looked at the slowly wilting Christmas roses on the table.

"The flowers are dying," Russia commented, "It's sad. They were pretty."

Lithuania nodded, "I am sorry about the windows, I was just trying to let some more light in."

"It's okay Lietuva, now we can both be safer, da?"

"Umm, da?"

"Did you finish breakfast?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes. It's coming right up." He took the two plates of food and set them at the table, and then went back to the counter and returned with the tea.

"Is there anything else you are needing?"

"Da. I left my blanket in the living room. I'm a little cold." Another blunt order; he was not very happy this morning.

"Okay. I will be right back." he walked into the living room to get the blanket that was lying in a heap on the couch. Lithuania walked over and picked it up, it felt heavier than it should have. When he took it off the couch, Russia's metal pipe hit the ground and he had to jump back to avoid it landing on his feet. He looked at it, there were still faint blood stains on it, and he found himself just staring. Terrible image flashes of the past filled his head. He refused to touch that foul thing. He left it on the floor and then turned and walked back to the kitchen with the blanket.

When he got there, Russia was completely zoned out, poking at his food, staring off into space.

"I-Ivan I brought your-"

Russia jumped, dropped his fork, reached for his missing pipe, and rounded quickly, eyes blazing. Then he realized it was only Lithuania, and his gaze softened.

"I-I'm sorry." Lithuania stuttered, "I didn't mean to scare you." That was the second time that morning he had done something to upset him. His stomach was starting to hurt.

"I-it's okay, da? I am okay." he shook his head and muttered something to himself that could have possibly been a phrase with a curse word in Russian. Lithuania did catch though, _I almost….you._

"Can you put the blanket around me?" Lithuania nodded and wrapped the large plaid fleece blanket around his shoulders. Then he sat down at the table and started pick at his food, thinking about how Russia was very off, more than he had been. _He did have terrible nightmare last night. But something tells me that isn't the only reason. Maybe if he talks about it, it will help? I did tell him he could tell me anything. Maybe I should ask him? No. That might make him angry. I am sure he will tell me if he wants to._

"Litva?"

"Da?"

"I have to do some work in my study today. I am behind." Russia said.

"Okay. What would you like me to do?"

"Just stay in the house. Don't leave. At all." his voice was firm and quiet, slightly scaring the Lithuanian, as it reminded him of his tone back during the USSR.

Lithuania nodded. "I can play with Vanya while you're working?"

"Da." with that, Russia got up from the table and departed to his study upstairs.

Upon his departure, Lithuania felt slightly less nervous. Russia was in a moody, threatening mood today, and he seemed distant and cold, much different than he had been lately. It made Lithuania very uncomfortable, and he had a feeling of dread inside.

He picked up the dishes and cleaned the table, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Then he got down on his knees so he was at Vanya's level. The cat was sitting next to the table. He gently stroked the friendly creature on his head and said, "Do you want to play, Vanya?"

The cat mewed and seemed to smile at him. Then he got up and started to walk away. When he realized that Lithuania wasn't following him, he turned and looked over his shoulder, his eyes studying Lithuania as if asking, " _Why are you just staying there?"_

"I am coming Vanya." Liet said, getting out of his kneeling position and following the cat into the living room.

When they got there, Vanya walked over to the little chest beside the sofa and sat down in front of it. Lithuania turned on some music and then opened the chest, all of Vanya's cat toys were in there. He took out the ones he knew were his favorite: a little toy mouse, a ball of yarn, and a feather duster wand and sat on the floor.

He took the feather duster and started to wave it in front of Vanya's face. The cat enjoyed trying to catch it. He tried to pounce it at first, but of course that didn't work. Then he sat up on his hind legs and started to swat it and grab at it.

Lithuania laughed as he watched the large cat play. He thought that he was so funny and cute. The way his little paws swatted at the toy, and how his face was so focused, and he was so intent on catching his "prey". But Lithuania wasn't going to let him, just yet. He made it a little game. He started to move the toy up, down, behind, and to the side, making it harder for Vanya to try to catch it. Eventually, he got bored and sat down in front of Lithuania.

The brunette put down the feather toy and picked up the mouse that was beside him, and moved it around in front of him. Vanya pounced on it, and then pawed at it and played with it for a little and got bored. He did not seem very interested in the mouse today; he was more intrigued by the ball of yarn beside Lithuania. Seeing his interest, Lithuania picked up the red sphere and gave it a little toss. It rolled a couple of feet, and Vanya, seeing his next opportunity for "prey", got down into a crouching position, crawled a little bit, and then pounced on the yarn. Lithuania chuckled.

"You are so cute, Vanya." he said. But the cat was not paying attention. He was too busy playing with the yarn and making a mess of it,

"Oh Vanya," Lithuania said, a laugh in his voice, "What did you doing? You're going to get all tangled up."

Too late, he had already succeeded and getting himself tangled. Realizing that he had gotten in a bind, he proceeded to roll on his back to try to get out of it, but only succeeded in tangling himself even more.

Eventually, he rolled back onto his belly and mewed for help, staring up at Lithuania.

When Lithuania saw him, he chuckled, "You're so silly," he said, "You got all tangled, poor thing." He shook his head, smiling and amused. He got up and walked over to the cat, and worked carefully to untangle him. It must have taken twenty minutes to get him out.

After the yarn was in a pile on the floor, Vanya licked Lithuania's hand to thank him, and then walked into the kitchen to probably get a drink of water.

When the cat was gone, he thought about going to go check on Russia, although he hadn't been called, and he didn't want to disturb him and annoy him. So instead, he went into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and then sat on the couch. He wrapped himself in the blanket that was hanging over the back and then reached over to grab one of his favorite books. It was on the lamp table, however, he underestimated the distance when he went to reach for it and it slipped from his grasp and hit the ground. He picked it up, and discovered that something had fallen out of it. He picked it up. It was a yellowed, old piece of paper. It was a letter dated March 11th, 1990. He knew it must be for him. He unfolded it and began to read:

 _"Once upon a time there was a boy. His first cry was in a deep forest no one knows. He treaded alone through the harsh snow and lonely trees with the wind asking "Where are you going?" with reverberant sarcasm. At the time the boy didn't know. He had not yet chosen his path in those days-when he was so innocent and so naive-like the child he was supposed to be. But he always hoped he would walk a path with many friends._

 _Yet it did not take him long to realize that his path was meant to be walked alone. No matter how many friends he tried to make, it seemed that everyone turned on him in the end. Still he hoped that no matter what happened; someday he would find a friend forever._

 _Finally, his wish was granted. In his dark solitude, he found a sunflower. It was only a small little glimpse of the sunflower at first, and it did not grow very big at all. The boy had to leave it be and let it grow, and then he could find it again and pick it._

 _Years went on, and still the sunflower did not grow. Then the boy became a man. He was big and strong but he was raised in hatred, isolation, and cold. And that was the only thing he knew._

 _Then out of the dark finally came his sunflower. Grown up and ready to pick. So he did. He took his sunflower and loved it and cherished it. It was his warmth and it was his happiness. It was his comfort. It was his salvation. It strayed him from the lonely path that had been laid out before him. The man loved his precious sunflower._

 _But then the sunflower died. It died three times. But it always came back._

 _But now it has died again. It has gone and left him carelessly, left him alone in a solemn dark solitude once again. Yet the man hopes that one day, his sunflower will come back. Just like it always has._

 _In his grief-clawed, snow-like, silver heart, he knows the sunflower will come back. But until then, he must remain in his grieving, mad solitude...without it._

 _As he watches the sunflower wilt away, he remembers all of those happy times he spent with it. But above all, he remembers his sunflower's name is Lithuania. And tears cloud his eyes and fall silently down his cheeks as Lithuania goes away."_

That was the end. There was nothing after that, and there was not even a "to" or "from" on it. But Lithuania knew exactly who it was from. It was from Russia. He must have put it in the book before he had left him in 1990, hoping that he would see it and be guilt-tripped into staying. But this was the first time he saw it. He felt tears well in his eyes. He had to leave back then, and now he felt guilty about not returning sooner. He had had no idea that Russia had cared about him so much all those years. He had had no idea that he was the only true happiness, beside for sunflowers, that Russia had. A few stray tears fell off his face and landed on the letter, smearing the ink. He folded it up and put it back in the back of his book. Then he covered his eyes and hung his head, letting the tears fall down his face. He had never felt so guilty in his life. _Oh Ivan, I am so sorry..._

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from upstairs. Alarmed, Lithuania jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs.

 **A/N: Hello my faithful readers. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there was a little cliff-hanger at the end, so I will try to update as soon as possible. And also, since I am back at school, I am going back to updating once a week. Although, on weekends, I will try to get two chapters posted if I can. So, stay tuned. Also, virtual cookies to anyone who can catch some symbolism in this chapter. And, there were some lines in Russia's little story based from his character song, "White Flame". Although it is a rather lengthy song, it is the most amazing "Hetalia"character song I have ever heard. I linked it for you on my profile page. I highly recommend listening to it because I based several parts of my story on the song and the feelings Russia depicts in it.**


	11. Chapter 11

(11)

 _Recap: At the end of the previous chapter, Lithuania found a letter Russia had put in his book in 1990. He read it. It was an emmotional narrative Russia had written about himself that drove Liet to tears..._

* * *

...A few stray tears fell off his face and landed on the letter, smearing the ink. He folded it up and put it back in the back of his book. Then he covered his eyes and hung his head, letting the tears fall down his face. He had never felt so guilty in his life. Oh Ivan, I am so sorry...

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from upstairs. Alarmed, Lithuania jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs to Russia's office.

He practically broke down the door.

"Ivan! Ivan what happened!? Are you-" he cut off and surveyed the room.

There was an ugly spider-web like crack in the window on the wall to the left of the desk, and a pile of broken glass on the carpet near it, as if something had been thrown at it.

Then the sound of rapid breathing was heard from underneath the desk. Lithuania slowly walked over and looked. Russia was pressed in the corner, clutching a bloody broken bottle top in both hands. His eyes were wide with fear and he was curled up in the ball.

"R-Russia...wh-what happened?"

Russia looked at him with fearful eyes and exclaimed,

"I saw him! I saw him! He was right there in the window!"

"Who did you see? Russia, who was it?" Lithuania was starting to get panicky as well, but he fought to stay calm.

"I saw...I saw..." He was trying to catch his breath. His heart pounded in his ears. His breathing was rapid. Intense fear filled him to the brim. His head was spinning. He could not find words to explain. He felt trapped.

"W-well wh-whoever it was...I don't see them...they're gone. J-just calm down, it's okay...there's no one here but us." Lithuania started to rub his back and shoulders. "It's okay Ivan, j-just breathe. Slowly. In and out. In and out." Lithuania urged gently. He had experienced panic attacks before, including his own, so he knew how to do deal with them.

After a long while, Russia finally began to calm down. Lithuania was eventually able to take the broken bottle top out of Russia's grasp and got him to stand up and get out of the confined spot under his desk.

"It is wery stuffy in here. Let's go out. Why don't you take a break and we can take care of those cuts on your hand? And then I will make you some more tea, okay?" Lithuania suggested.

Russia nodded, still silent. They walked into the bathroom and Lithuania took out the first aid kit and set it on the table.

He then took Russia's hand and examined it. "There's some little glass pieces in your skin, so I will have to take them out, okay?"

Russia nodded. Lithuania took out some tweezers, held them under hot water for a litte, and then pulled out the glass shards like nothing. Then he took a gauze piece, put some alcohol and water on it and used it to clean the cuts. Then he wrapped Russia's hand in bandages.

"There you go."

"Spasiba." That was the first time he had spoken since his panic.

"Do you want to go downstairs?"

"Da. And Toris?"

"Da?"

"I will also explain what happened."

"Okay."

With that, the two of them walked downstairs. Lithuania went to make tea and Russia sat down with

Vanya and a blanket.

Lithuania brought their cups and he sat beside Russia, with the large blanket wrapped around both pairs of shoulders.

Russia quietly sipped his tea for a few moments and then started to speak.

"Lithuania, have you heard of General Winter?"

"That is what Russians call the winters here, isn't it?"

"Da. But not exactly. General Winter is the spirit that brings the winter every year. He always comes back to haunt me. He brings the bad weather and all the storms, and he is the reason why I hate the cold so much. No matter what, he always comes back. I am afraid of him. He used me as a puppet to do his bidding. He took advantage of me and controlled me and hurt me. He also makes me go crazy.

And now he keeps trying to do those things. He invades my dreams and gives me nightmares. I want to run away from him. I want to escape. But he won't leave me alone. I try to hide but he keeps finding me.

When I was working today, I saw him in the window. He was standing there. Watching me, and trying to reach for me to control me again. I was terrified when I saw him, and I used the only weapon I had-a vodka bottle- and threw it into the window to try to get him to go away. The bottle broke on the window, and I grabbed the broken bottle top in case he got inside, but I was so scared that I put my hand right into the pile of glass and crawled and retreated underneath the desk. Then you found me a little later."

Lithuania was quiet for a moment as he processed what Russia said.

"I had no idea," Lithuania said, "Was that why you retreated so fast to the house when we played in the snow a few days ago?"

"Da. I have been hiding and trying to escape all winter. I am afraid Toris. I can feel his power-my fear-I can feel winter itself starting to grasp me. Starting to get ahold of me. My mind is getting dark and foggy...I am finding myself unable to think straight. My insides are...turbulent...storming...and I still don't understand..."

He was getting worked up again.

Lithuania had to calm him. So he handed him his tea and started to rub the top of his hand.

"H-here. Drink some tea and try to be calming down. You're getting all excited again. I'll-I'll protect you...as long as I am here, General Winter isn't going to get ahold of you."

"Thank you Toris." Russia said.

"Can I see your other hand?" Russia nodded and put the tea in his other hand. Lithuania took his bandaged one and started to rub the top of it as well.

"Do you feel calmer?"

He nodded, "But I am still jittery." He added.

"How about hot bubble bath? Th-that's good way to calm down too."

"I think that will be a very good idea." They took there tea and walked up the stairs together and entered the bathroom. Lithuania took out the bubble soap and turned on the water.

"I need to go get a new change of clothes." Russia said, "Come with me."

Lithuania nodded and, leaving the water running, followed Russia into his bedroom. The large man went into his closet and took out a pair of grey sweat pants, a green pull-over sweater, a t-shirt, a clean pair of socks, and of course, a pair of boxer shorts. Then the two of them went back into the bathroom, to continue to wait for the tub to fill up. Russia set his folded clothes onto the counter and then said, "Let's go get Vanya. Also...I have request."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Can you stay with me? After what happened I do not want to be left alone."

"Umm, okay. I will just read then."

They walked downstairs and Russia picked up Vanya at the base of the stairs, Lithuania grabbed his book and then they returned to the bathroom, where Russia set Vanya on the ground.

The foamy tub was almost filled when they got there, and after a few more minutes, Russia shut of the water. Lithuania turned away out of respect as the rustle of fabric was heard from behind. Russia splashed into the tub and took a deep breath.

"You can look now." Russia said. Lithuania turned around and then walked over and sat on the toilet, opened his book and started to read. They remained in a comfortable silence.

The sound of claws scraping against the slick surface of the tub filled the air and Lithuania glanced up over his book to see Vanya trying to pull himself in.

Lithuania forced a weak smile. It was kind of funny.

"Do you want to come in? Okay." Russia's long arms reached for him, his back arched forward, and he helped him into the tub. Vanya seemed very happy to be in the water and started to swim around. Eventually though, he got tired and swam to Russia, who held him steady on top of the water.

"I told you he gets in with me." Russia said to Lithuania.

He didn't respond. As cute as it was, the brunette's eyes were on something different. He had caught sight of glinting, deep, ugly scars all over Russia's back and shoulders, as well as partially on the back of his arms. He hadn't really noticed them before. There were more scars on his back than Lithuania had on his own.

"Toris? What's wrong?"

"Your back..."

"Oh da. He hurt me, remember? I have scars too. They don't bother me anymore but sometimes they hurt. The emotional ones though, they cut much deeper and cause me much more pain.

Lithuania didn't want to say anything empathetic because he did not want Russia to remember where he had gotten his scars.

"That means...we have something else in common, da?"

Lithuania nodded in agreement. Emotional scars were much more painful; _because they are always there. You can always feel them like a lingering ache inside. And sometimes you feel them as a violent storm. And they just make the physical ones all that much worse. When you see them on your skin, you remember where they are from, and they remain a vile reminder of that emotional pain you felt when you received them-mostly of how they happened, but then you remember the events that led up to them being left on your body, and what happened after, thus, it ends up hurting you even more..._

As Lithuania contemplated this, he had an urge to throw his arms around Russia and pull him into a tight and comforting hug. As much as Liet's own scars hurt, he could not imagine how Russia's must feel. He was already a broken mess...and those painful markings must make it several hundred times worse.

Lithuania's impulses took control and the next thing he knew, his book hit the ground and his arms were around a soaking wet Russia, a few tears even hit his bare back.

The other tensed immediately. "T-Toris?"

Lithuania realized what he was doing and let go immediately.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what-"

"It's okay Toris. You don't need to get all nervous and jumpy when you show me love. That's the best thing someone can do for me-show me love-it's okay...don't be...afraid. I just didn't expect it. I am not used to it that's all."

"Okay." Lithuania nodded slowly. He felt as though he was being too touchy and affectionate towards his former boss, although said boss did not seem to mind it.

Vanya started scraping the sides of the tub.

"He wants to get out." Russia said.

"I'll get a towel." Lithuania went and got a fluffy blue towel from the linen closet in the hallway, took the sopping wet furball that was Vanya out of the tub and put him on the towel. At first, the cat shook like a dog, splattering water everywhere. Lithuania chuckled and then wrapped the cat up in it, and dried him. Then he lifted him up into his lap and continued to dry him, eventually just leaving him reclining on him, wrapped up like a baby.

"He usually eats and takes a nap after he has a bath." Russia said.

"Okay." Then he chuckled and glanced up at Russia, "It's funny...he reminds me of the dog I used to have."

"I remember that dog." Russia said, "He was the one that was good at the barking and was with you the first time we met."

"You...remember that?"

"Da. I wouldn't forget the first time I saw my Lithuanian sunflower."

"Oh. Yes, of course." Lithuania chuckled and the image and words of the old letter came back into mind. He felt guilty again.

"You should get another dog." Russia said.

"I should? Why do you say that?"

"Because animals make very good friends, and they make people happy. Vanya always knows how to make me smile and cheer me up."

"You are right about that. Maybe I should."

"You are not happy."

Lithuania looked up again, "Hmm?"

"I know you aren't. You are not happy with me." Russia said darkly.

 _Well that's strange to bring up right now. Why would he do that?_

"It's the truth though, da? You want to go home. You miss Poland and Estonia and Latvia. You miss them and you miss your house and bed and your country. You'd rather be there than here. The only reason you are staying is because I am making you."

"Wh-what?" _Why is he so upset and jealous all of the sudden? I didn't do anything did I?_

"I can tell. You don't smile or laugh much most of the time. But when you are talking or texting with Poland, you smile a lot and sometimes I hear your real laugh. But with me you're so trembly and jumpy. Your laughs are guilty and nervous. You always seem so scared. You act like everything you say is wrong. And that everything you do will upset me. You still act like my subordinate. You don't get close to me because you're too afraid. And when you do you panic and back away. I can tell by the way you act you'd rather be anywhere but here.

I know I hurt you before but I didn't mean too. And I haven't done anything to you in a long time. Now I just want to make you happy too. I want you to be able to laugh and smile with me too. I don't want you to be afraid. I want to be happy together with you...as friends. Not just sometimes but all the time. All that you've done is take care of me and tried to make me happy. I haven't done anything to make you happy. And I want to. But I don't know how! How do you make someone else happy?"

"Ivan, you already did."

"What?"

"You already did. You do make me happy. As scary as it is and was being around you sometimes...I like the time I've spent here. We've made all these good memories. It makes me happy when I make others happy. I am happy because you are. I live to make others happy. I am just homesick. That's all. It happens to everyone."

"Do you want to go home?" Russia asked.

 _Of course I do._ He missed his bed, and his books, and his chair, and his blankets, and his little garden, and the weekly visits Poland payed him. He missed his beautiful blue-sky winter. He missed his perfect, simple house. He wanted to go home. He really did. But it had nothing to do with Russia. And after what he had just learned about Russia's annual winter terrors, he wasn't about to leave him by himself.

"Yes I do. But it isn't because I am not happy here and it isn't because of you. It's because I am homesick."

Russia nodded. "Well maybe we can go visit your house."

"Do you mean it?" Lithuania's face lit up.

"Da. I know how much you miss it and I also know that winter anywhere else is much nicer than here.

Plus I can get a break from General Winter. And it'll make you happy."

"Okay. If you really want to go. But my house isn't really anything special. It's a small two story with two bedrooms."

"I am sure it is nice. We can leave to get a train later. I just have to finish bathing first and do some paperwork. Then I have to pack."

"Okay. I'll take Vanya downstairs."

Russia nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So they're going to go to Lithuania's for a little. I have decided to include a little bit more fluff. Since you readers are all so faithful to me, you deserve it. :) I realize it has been several slaps in the face for the past couple of chapters,[especially the one before this], and I want to lighten up the mood a little bit...the calm before the storm if you will. Hee, hee. You can never have enough fluff with this duo. They're relationship just keeps building, which will make the rest of my plans for this story even more emotional. I am actually almost done with the fic. I can give a rough estimate of about five or six more chapters left. I have basically written out the entire outline for the rest of the story, adding bits and pieces as I write each chapter. So, as always, stay tuned! And don't forget to review. And remember: Calm before the storm.**


	12. Chapter 12

(12)

 **A/N: I have never been on a train before, so the description of the roomette is based solely on what I have seen on television and what I have found out via internet.**

* * *

The train ride to Lithuania's house, which was just on the outskirts of Vilnius, was about thirteen-and-a-half hours from their current location in Moscow. They would have to stay the night on the train, so they rented a roomette.

They left Russia's after dinner that evening, to catch the last the train that parted from Moscow.

They boarded the train with the rest of the bustling people, and entered their solitary roomette, happy to be away from the hectic crowd. There were bunk beds on one side, and cushioned seats on the other, beside an open window.

Lithuania sat down, propping his elbow on the windowsill, and rested his chin in his hand, gazing out the window, watching the passing scenery, while Russia played quietly with Vanya on the floor.

It was a smooth trip, and when the night fell steadily upon them, Vanya was sleeping in his cat carrier and Russia was asleep against Lithuania's shoulder.

The brunette could not help but smile. For once, Russia actually looked at peace while he slept soundly on his shoulder. He felt his own eyelids growing heavy, and yawned.

He took his phone out of pocket and set an alarm to wake him up when they arrived at the station. It was eleven o'clock and he was tired.

Lithuania very carefully laid Russia down across the cushioned benches and then put the blanket from one of the beds over him, before going to the bottom bunk of the two, and settling down among the blankets, hoping to catch a couple of hours of sleep.

-xXx-

"Toris, Toris, time to get up. We're here." Russia's voice called him softly awake, prodding him gently.

Green eyes blinked, and in a half-asleep state, he got up, gathered his suitcase, and he and Russia left their roomette, walked down the hall, and got off at the station. Then they hailed a cab and Lithuania gave his address to the driver.

When they pulled up in front of the two-story house, Lithuania's spirits lifted, and a warm feeling enveloped his body. He was home, and even though he wasn't home to stay, he was still home nonetheless. A smile curved across his mouth.

He thanked the cab driver and him and Russia got out of the car, got their bags from the trunk and started towards the front door. Then he twisted the key in the lock, and opened it. It was cold inside, since he had not been home for a month, but it was still comforting to be in his own house.

He turned on the hall light, revealing a clean house decorated with pictures. They hung up their coats on the hooks at the door, walked through the entryway and into the main room. There was a small, homely living room with a TV and a fireplace, a kitchen, a hallway that led to the bathroom, laundry room, and closet, and a staircase right before the main part of the house.

The walls were covered in pictures (mostly of Lithuania and Poland), signs, and paintings.

"You have a nice place." the blond commented, "I like your decorated walls."

"Oh, thanks, it's not really much but I'm happy with it." Lithuania replied, "Here you can put your bags in the guest room." The two went upstairs and Lithuania opened the door to the freezing guest room and turned on the light. "Just right there, next to the closet." Lithuania pointed. Russia nodded and then went and set all of his luggage down.

"I am going to go put my things away and turn up the radiators. I'll be right back. You can let Vanya out. Make yourself at home."

"Okay Toris."

Lithuania turned in the doorway before he exited the room, "You can turn up the radiator as much as you want."

Russia smiled, "Da. Okay."

With that, Lithuania left the room.

-xXx-

Russia watched Lithuania leave the room before he turned back to his suitcase and began to unpack his clothes.

He opened the closet, and found that half the hangers were occupied with old clothing from different time periods, and a wide diversity of women's clothing, mostly in shades of pink. The shelf above the hangers also had some female clothing folded on it.

He was slightly confused as he unpacked his own clothes and hung and folded them up, wondering why Lithuania had pink girl clothes. He knew he lived by himself. Did he have a habit of crossdressing? No. Lithuania didn't seem like that type of person. Poland maybe? Poland wore a lot of pink. That was more likely.

He shrugged and closed the closet. He didn't really care that much, whoever it was. It wasn't like Russia himself hadn't worn a dress before, though he didn't exactly want to remember that one embarrassing time.

With those thoughts in mind, he put on his pajamas and then sat down on the bed. Vanya jumped up and joined him, lying down in front of him and rolling on his back so Russia could pet his soft belly fur and scratch him underneath his neck.

Eventually, Vanya rolled back onto his belly, and then walked up and lay down in Russia's lap.

He smiled, and stroked the thick fur, listening to his happy purring.

Eventually, Russia decided to pick up the large cat. He cradled him like a baby, and started to rock him. He seemed to like when he did so, and reclined right in Russia's arms, closing his eyes.

-xXx-

Russia yawned. He was getting very sleepy.

That was when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Toris." He said.

Lithuania opened the door. He was in his pajamas and carried a thick blanket.

"I was just coming to see if you needed anything before I went to bed. I brought you another blanket in case you get cold." He spoke softly, as he noticed the reposing cat in Russia's arms.

"Thank you Toris. Just set it on the end of the bed."

"Alright."

Russia got off the bed and laid Vanya down at the end of it.

The dark-furred cat briefly adjusted himself, before going back to sleep.

Satisfied that his cat was content, Russia yawned again and pulled back the covers, revealing a pale pink dress slip, and hot pink female undergarments.

"Umm...what is that?" Russia asked.

Lithuania looked and flushed bright red.

"Oh my goodness. Poland you oaf!" He said to himself, "I am terribly sorry Ivan; he must have left these here." He picked them up and threw them in the bottom of the open closet and closed the door, "He has...this hobby. He's here a lot so..."

Russia couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Poland spent a lot of time with Lithuania, and up until this winter, Russia hadn't. Lithuania was his friend too. He wished he could be around the brunette more often.

He forced the jealousy aside and said, "Oh. Is that why there's pink clothes in the closet?"

Lithuania nodded, "Yes. Umm, do you need anything else?"

"No. I am okay."

"Alright...goodnight then."

"Goodnight." With that, Lithuania turned and exited the room, going to his own down the hall.

Russia turned out the light, and got in bed, closing his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

-xXx-

The smell of crepes wafted into the guest bedroom, waking Russia from his much needed sleep. He fluttered his eyelids, sat up and yawned, and then pushed back the covers. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipped into his slippers, and grabbed his robe from where it was hanging on the bedpost. He slipped into it and tied the belt. Afterward, he grabbed his pipe from beside the bed and tucked it inside the garment.

Then he lightly woke Vanya, who yawned, stretched and jumped off the bed. Together they started down the hall.

-xXx-

Music was playing downstairs.

When Russia got there, he found Lithuania in the kitchen with the window open, hair pulled back in a ponytail, apron on, cooking and sort of dancing about as he worked.

There was already a plate of crepes on the counter beside him. They smelled very good and looked delicious, and Russia was hungry. In fact, he could feel his belly rumbling.

That was when he got this brilliant idea to tease Lithuania a little bit.

So he entered the kitchen the opposite way Lithuania was, and waited until he turned to get another crepe to put on the plate, and then shot out his hand and grabbed one off the dish.

Lithuania was surprised. He looked up just as Russia took a bite out of the "stolen" food.

"Hey what was that all about?" Liet asked.

"I'm hungry." Russia answered. Then he snatched the one from Lithuania's hand.

Lithuania was still confused.

"H-Hey th-that wasn't nice."

"It was a joke, silly." Russia replied, "You know I love your _naliesnakai_."

"Oh...da. Thank you. I am glad you like it enough to take it from me."

Russia reached for another one, but the plate was pulled swiftly away. Violet eyes met gazes with green.

"Ahh ahh. You already have two in your hands." Liet was smiling, "Why don't you sit down? I'll bring the plate to you, then you can have as many as you want."

Russia returned the same expression. Lithuania was terrible at understanding jokes, but once he did, he tried to joke back to the best of his ability. Though a lot of the time when Lithuania tried to play around he was being at least half serious.

"There's my Toris's smile that I was waiting for." Russia said, and then went to sit down at the little table, setting his breakfast on the plate.

A few moments later, Lithuania joined him, setting two cups of tea on the table.

Once more, they began to chat and eat.

"So, what are plans for today?" Russia asked.

Lithuania looked up from his plate, "You're asking me?"

"Da. We're in your country. You make the rules."

"Umm...well...it's not too bad of weather today. We can go to Vilnius and spend the day there. I need to do some shopping, since some of my food spoiled from me being gone so long. I actually had to walk down to the neighbor's to borrow some milk. Anyway, I think it will also be good for both of us to get fresh air."

Russia nodded, and then glanced over beside the fridge where Vanya ate.

"I'll have to leave Vanya for the day then. I hope he will be okay. He so used to me being around."

Lithuania smiled, "I'm sure he will be fine. I mean...everyone needs alone time every once and a while. Even friendly cats like Vanya."

"You are right. I am sure he will be okay." Russia began to try and convince himself.

-xXx-

Once they finished their breakfast, the blond said, "I would like to go shower before we leave. Is that fine?"

Lithuania nodded. "I will get you a towel and a washcloth. Everything else is already in there."

They got up from their chairs and walked up the stairs. Lithuania got the two items from the linen closet and handed them to Russia. Then, he briefly showed him how to work the shower, and left him to do his thing.

-xXx-

Lithuania went downstairs to do the dishes, and soon after he heard the shower start, he heard the sound of passionate singing over the water. He recognized the song all too well. It was in Russian and he translated the lyrics...

 _"So many times I asked myself  
Why was I born, and what I grew up for.  
And why the clouds float? And rains pour?  
In this world, don't expect anything for yourself._

I would have to fly to the clouds, but I have no wings.  
That starlight lures me from faraway,  
But to reach the star is hard, even though the goal is near  
And I don't know if I'll have enough strength for the throw

I will wait a bit more  
And then prepare myself for the journey  
Towards my dream and hope  
Don't burn out yet, star of mine, wait..

."

Lithuania's eyes pricked with tears. He knew with the way that Russia was singing that song that it truly meant something to him. It made him sad. Especially when Russia got to the chorus and hit the higher notes. Even though his voice was muffled by the noise of the shower and the fact that he was upstairs, his emotion was still very clear.

Lithuania turned off the sink to listen. Then he went upstairs to hear better. He sat against the wall next to the door and listened. Russia had a nice voice. He continued to listen...

" _How many roads will I still have to go by,  
How many heights will I have to conquer to find myself?  
How long will I have to fall from the cliff?  
How many times will I have to start from the beginning? _

_And is there a meaning to it?_

I will wait a bit more  
And then prepare myself for the journey  
Towards my dream and hope  
Don't burn out yet, star of mine, wait...

"

And he continued to repeat it, particularly the chorus, filling his voice to the brim with emotion with every repetition.

Finally, after listening for a period of time, Lithuania could no longer take it. So he let his tears fall and he cried right there.

He was so busy crying that he did not hear the shower turn off. In fact, he pulled himself together the moment the door opened.

He shot up and turned his head towards the door, surprised by the sudden sound of it opening, and causing Russia to jump.

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you. I thought you were downstairs doing dishes." Russia said.

"I was...but then I heard you singing..." He sniffled, "You have nice voice."

"Spasiba. Wait, why are your eyes puffy? And why are you sniffling? Were you crying?"

"Da, I was," he wiped a couple of tears from his eyes.

"Why? Is it because of my singing?"

Lithuania nodded, "The way you were singing that song really got to me. You sounded so...much in pain and like you really felt strongly about what you were singing. It was wery emotional. And...and...beautiful."

"Spasiba. I love that song and I feel very passionate about it because it reminds me of myself. Because I know that I can't go after my dreams yet because I am not strong enough. But I hope that one day, if I wait, that I will be able to follow my hopes and dreams. Though I don't know when. Or if I ever will be strong enough to. Obstacles keep coming up. And things keep happening and I am starting to lose hope of ever being in a warm place with sunflowers and friends and finding more happiness. I keep having to convince myself to not lose hope...but it's hard...and I keep telling myself to wait. Not to give up. Not to let my "star" of hope burn out...so that's why I love that song so much, because it motivates me not to give up. It convinces me to wait just a little bit longer..." He trailed off, and then he said softly, "But I've already waited so long..."

Lithuania was tearing up again. _Childish innocence. Childish, optimistic hope. Happiness. That little speck of hope and dreams that he held on to._ He couldn't let Russia lose that. If he did he wouldn't have much of anything left.

Lithuania threw his arms around him and hugged him once more, crying into his shoulder.

"Wh-why are you crying for me Lietuva?" Russia asked as he returned the affectionate gesture, "Now I can feel my eyes watering too..."

"B-because I c-care. I c-care so m-much about you. I w-want you to find happiness. I w-want your dreams to come true. I hope they do. I really hope they do. You have to hold on to them. You can't give up. Please don't. Because..." He trailed off. "...you'll end up like me...someone who has lost the will to live but stays trapped in life...I don't want to see anyone like that...especially not...one of my best friends..."

Upon those words, Russia tightened the hug and felt fresh tears springing from his eyes.

In all his life, he had never met anyone who cared so much about him.

-xXx-

For several minutes, they both stood there, wrapped in their tight embrace. Letting their emotions pour out of them.

And Lithuania cried so hard. He cried about everything that had happened throughout his long years. Everything that had happened this winter...just everything. He had been holding it in for so long. Dealt with it in lonely silence. He was in fear of letting it out because he didn't want to hurt anyone. But it felt good to have someone to lean on. So he let the salty tears pour from his eyes until they ran dry and he just trembled.

Russia had stopped crying a little bit ago, so he tried his best to comfort Lithuania. Rubbing his back and trying to speak soft, calming words to him. But it was hard with the turbulence inside him.

Eventually, the brunette stopped. He stopped trembling and tried to calm down, taking slow, deep breaths and enveloping himself in Russia's warmth and gentle touch that soothed him. And he forgot everything that Russia had ever done to him as far as abuse and bullying. That didn't matter anymore because now he was his friend. His shoulder to cry on. His security blanket. He was no longer a terrifying boss. Of course he was still scary. But with the way he held him, Lithuania was convinced that he wouldn't hurt him. And he felt genuinely loved.

He let go of Russia and stepped back, suddenly feeling bad about the whole thing, "I'm sorry." He sniffed, wiping his face and eyes. "Oh...I got your shirt wet." He noticed the large wet spot on Russia's shoulder from his tears.

"That's okay Toris. You don't need to say sorry. Everyone needs to cry every once in a while. How else are you supposed to feel better and happier again? Also I can just change my shirt. It's no big deal. I'll go do that and then we can go da?"

Lithuania nodded with a sniffle.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear. I did not expect the chapter to go that way. But it did. And I am proud of it. Next chapter will be more fluffy I promise. Still, tell me what you think.**

 **Also, the song I used was "Star" by Vitas. He's a Latvian-born Russian singer and I love that song. I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this chapter. It's so amazing, if you get the chance go listen to it. You will cry because it is so amazing.**

 **Also, question of update: Who thinks Lithuania should get a dog?**


	13. Chapter 13

(13)

 **A/N: The day in Vilnius will be split into two parts. I will try to get the second part posted as soon as I can. I actually did a pretty large amount of research so I hope I described everything correctly. I apologize if I didn't. As I had never been to Vilnius but now I want to go. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

They were soon ready to go, and with their outerwear and Lithuania's reusable shopping bag, they were out the door and climbing into his car to drive to the city. This time, the brunette was driving. Russia sat in the passenger seat with his window partially rolled down, gazing out of it. The outside morning air was cool and crisp, and white snow blanketed the ground. Russia thought it was pretty. Winter in Lithuania wasn't too bad this year, although Russia knew that sometimes Lithuanian winter could be quite severe. Yet that was not so. It was nice today. General Winter hadn't cursed this territory with his presence.

 _Da. Because he is too busy trying to make me miserable. But at least it's nice over here._

No words were spoken between them as they drove, Russia quietly lost in his thoughts and Lithuania focused on the road.

"So, Ivan?" Lithuania finally broke the silence, "My grocery shopping can wait until later. I do not want to spoil my food before I even get home. So what do you want to do?"

Russia thought a moment, running through the list of things he wanted to do with friends.

"How about we walk around and do some sightseeing and shopping? I want to see some of the best places in Vilnius. And then we can eat somewhere later."

"Okay. There's also some skating rinks if you want to go skating today as well."

"Da."

"Would you like to go on a nature walk first?"

Russia nodded, "Da that sounds relaxing."

Lithuania smiled. He knew exactly where he was going to take Russia: Bernardine Gardens. He knew that the violet-eyed Russian would love it. It was one of the most beautiful places to go regardless of what season it was. So he started towards the center, where the gardens were located.

He was determined to make the trip to the gardens amazing for Russia. He parked the car and he and Russia got out.

Fresh powder snow covered the ground and as they walked in through the main gates. There was a cafe there, and the site of Bernardine's cathedral was also visible. It was very crowded.

"This is Bernardine Gardens." Lithuania said, "It's perfect for nature walk."

They walked down the main pathway, passing lawns and trees,

"Wow, it's so pretty. There's so many plants for it being winter." Russia said.

"We can go anywhere you would like to."

"I want to see the whole thing." Russia replied, "I don't know where to start."

"I know where to go. Let's take walk along the river Vilnia. We can sit on the benches."

Suddenly, Russia's eyes caught sight of something that several others were gathered around and watching. It was a fountain, and the water seemed to be dancing.

"Wow that is so pretty!" He exclaimed.

Lithuania met eyes with him and smiled, "You like it? That's musical fountain. It plays rhythms and dances to classical songs, popular songs, and modern ones too."

"Let's go watch!" Russia said excitedly, grabbing Lithuania by the wrist and practically dragging him behind.

They walked to the little "courtyard" with the fountain and seated themselves on the bench, watching and listening as each spout danced to the rhythm of the music. The fountain was in the middle of a large oval-shaped planter. They watched it for a little when Russia said, "I want to get closer."

They got off the bench and walked over to an open spot around the planter. Russia sat down on the curb, while Lithuania stood and watched.

They could clearly hear the music now, it was playing Canon in D, creating a very relaxing, peaceful feeling and Russia was mesmerized by the dancing water. It seemed as if everything disappeared around him and he was just in his own little world with dancing fountains.

In fact he was. In his mind the courtyard was completely empty, except for him and Lithuania and his two sisters. The sky was blue and puffy clouds were in the air. It was spring and the weather was beautiful, with a lovely breeze in the air.

Russia was dancing gracefully to Pachelbel's Canon in D, around the musical fountain. Lithuania was dancing too, he was waltzing with Belarus. She seemed to be enjoying herself but Russia couldn't really tell for sure, as she was not smiling and she seemed to be more interested in dancing with Russia, who was by himself at the moment.

The blond twirled around the fountain, when he saw his big sister Ukraine seated on the curb. He took her gently by the hand, and pulled her off the curb, and together they danced. She was clumsy on her feet, and she kept stumbling and stepping on his feet, but he didn't mind at all. She was smiling with tears of joy in her eyes and that was what mattered.

For a while, the two sets of partners waltzed around the fountain, but then switched. Belarus was dancing with Russia and Ukraine was dancing with Lithuania.

Eventually however, both of his sisters let them go and they faced each other.

"Do you want to dance Lietuva?" Russia asked.

Lithuania said, "I'd be happy to." They took each other's hands and waltzed. It was a little awkward, but that was okay because they were happy...

A gentle voice cut into Russia's happy thoughts.

"Russia how come you like the musical fountain so much?"

"It's so pretty and magical how the water dances. And the music is so peaceful." Russia replied, turning back to watch, "It makes me think of happy things."

Lithuania smiled. He also admired how Russia looked. He sat on the cement curb, body at a slight, angle, turned towards the water, with his back to him. It was a very photo-worthy picture. He liked taking pictures (thus the reason for all of the ones in his house), and he thought this image would make a lovely addition to the rest of them.

"Russia can I take picture of you? It would make nice addition to my wall."

"Huh? Oh. Da."

"Umm alright, j-just keep doing what you are doing. You do not have to pose or anything."

Russia nodded and Lithuania took out his camera and snapped a couple of shots of the large man and the fountain.

"Perfect." Lithuania said, "I hate to ask but...can we take picture together?"

Russia nodded, "Da. But how are you going to take picture of both of us? Someone has to hold camera."

"I'll ask someone." He turned to see if he could find anyone. There was a young woman with long, light brown hair snapping pictures of the fountain.

"Excuse me, miss?" Lithuania asked.

"Hmm?"

"I- I hate to ask but would you mind taking pictures on my camera of my friend and I?"

"No. Of course I can."

"Th-thank you so much." He briefly showed her how to use the camera and then walked over and sat down beside Russia. They turned and faced the camera, smiling.

"Would you like me to get the whole fountain in the background?" The woman asked.

"Oh, yes please." She backed up and took a couple of pictures, and then turned the camera to get a portrait orientation.

She handed him back the camera and he thanked her again.

-xXx-

After a while, the two grew tired of watching the musical fountain and decided to take a walk down the pathways, and soon found themselves walking down the banks of the river Vilnia, listening to the cold water as it rushed. It was a calming sound, and every so often they would glance at the water and continue on.

"When the snow melts in the spring, the river will be higher and much, much louder." Lithuania said, "There will also be ducks and their babies."

"I think I would like to come back here to visit in the spring," Russia answered, "I bet the garden will be even more beautiful than it is now."

He sighed, "I can't wait for spring. It's my favorite season. The weather is warmer and nicer and brighter. It also means new beginnings and starting over. And sadness will melt with the snow."

"You're right. I think that's why I love spring so much. It's like fresh start and new hope." Lithuania replied.

Suddenly, Russia's eyes caught sight of something. He let out an excited gasp and walked over to something peeking out of the snow. He kneeled down.

"Toris look."

Lithuania walked over and kneeled beside him. There was a little green stalk with little leaves poking out of the snowy ground.

Lithuania laughed, "It'll be a little plant or flower soon."

Russia smiled and then stood up, "Whenever I see that kind of thing it reminds me that spring is coming and that winter doesn't last forever."

"You're right." They shared a smile and then continued on the path.

At one point, they stopped and sat on a bench and just watched the river rush loudly.

"Toris?" Russia asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I take picture of you?"

"Da if you want to." He handed Russia the camera and he got off the bench. He took pictures from the back, front, and sides, and then sat down beside Toris. He turned the lens to face them and snapped a few "Selfies".

"There we go." Russia said, handing Lithuania back the camera.

"I will put these on computer when we get home and then print them."

Russia nodded.

"Do you want to help me frame them?" Liet asked.

"Da."

With that they got up and continued down the path.

-xXx-

By the time they were finished, the must have walked the entirety of the botanical gardens.

-xXx-

They got in the car and buckled in. Lithuania asked, "Did you like the gardens?"

"Yes I did. A lot. In spring I will come back to see them again."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm hungry." Russia answered, "So we should eat and go shopping."

"I know good place for both of those things."

-xXx-

Lithuania drove them to old town Vilnius. It was one of the most well-known tourist attractions and one of the oldest surviving medieval towns in Eastern Europe.

Lithuania parked just outside of the old town Vilnius and got of the car. Together they strolled in from Cathedral Square, after admiring the neo-classical Vilnius cathedral-to the narrow Pilies Street, the main street of the town. All around them beautiful buildings in different architectural styles were visible. Gothic, renaissance, baroque and neoclassical stood side by side and greatly complemented each other. It was beautiful. Russia wanted to walk very slowly to take in every aspect of it.

Despite the cold, this was a nice day and the narrow, cobbled street was bustling with activity. Street sellers sold paintings and artifacts and tourist hoards swarmed it. It certainly wasn't a quiet street, but it was a beautiful one.

"There's a lot of people." Russia commented, "You wouldn't think so many would be out since it's winter."

Lithuania chuckled, "The cold doesn't stop tourists. This is one of our most popular destinations. But don't worry; there is a quieter part of the street that's much more relaxing. Once the tourist hoard passes it won't be as bad."

"Look at all those pretty paintings," Russia commented, noticing the colorful, bright, varying images. "I vaguely remember this place, though I know I have been here. It's amazing."

Lithuania smiled. "There's lots of places to eat here if you want to stop somewhere."

Russia felt his belly grumble. "Da. Let's find somewhere to go."

They were headed towards the more quiet part of the street when something caught Russia's eye. A mother and her young daughter- a girl with long brown hair and large blue eyes- who looked about nine or ten, were selling embroidery.

He thought that all the cloths things were beautiful, but what caught his eye was a set of three embroidery hoops with linen embroidered with different sunflowers.

He walked to the stand followed by Lithuania and picked up one of the sunflower hoops and looked at it. It caught his eye because it was a simple, single sunflower. It was pretty. The other two were beautiful as well, but they were more complicated designs. He liked the simplicity of the one he was holding.

"Do you like that one?" the tiny girl asked in a small voice.

Russia nodded, "I love sunflowers and this is really pretty."

Her face lit up and she tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Did you hear that Mama?" She said, "The man thinks that my embroidery is pretty!" She was talking excitedly and sounded very delighted.

"You made this?" Russia asked.

"Yes sir, I did. Mama made that one and we made the big one together." She pointed at each hoop in turn and talked rapidly, the smile not leaving her face.

"I really like this one." Russia said, "It is simple and pretty."

"Do you want it sir?" The girl asked.

"I would like to get all of them." He replied.

The two started off with a very decent price, although Russia insisted on paying a little more because he loved the girl's embroidery hoop so much. Both merchants happily obliged, and the little girl was ecstatic.

Soon, Russia and Lithuania were waving goodbye and off to find somewhere to eat.

They ended up stopping at a little cafe that was not too crowded, on the quiet side of the street. They ordered soft drinks and some sandwiches and ate at a seat next to a window, watching the people pass by.

"I love this town." Russia said. "Your capital is so nice Toris. The people are very friendly and everything is so pretty and full of history. I have always been to Vilnius on business, so I never really had much time to enjoy it."

"You mean you didn't do sightseeing when I hosted the world meetings?"

"I did, but I was always alone. It's so much nicer with a friend."

"Oh, well I am glad you are liking it." Lithuania smiled brightly.

They sat in a comfortable silence when Russia said, "I just realized...it's February."

Toris nodded, "It's the first week."

"That means this is the last month of winter. The snow will start melting at my house and by April we will be in spring.

"Time sure moved fast didn't it?" Toris said.

Russia replied, "Da. It really did. But I am having mixed feelings about winter ending this year."

"Why is that?"

"On one hand I hate it and General Winter will let me be for a little while, but on the other, that means you will leave too. You promised to stay until winter was over. When the snow melts and winter ends you will go home. I am not going to stop you."

"Oh...that's right. I didn't think about that. It will be very hard to leave and very strange."

"Da. It will be very weird without you around." Russia said, "And saying goodbye will be the hardest."

"Yeah... I promise to call and visit though. I will try to as much as possible. I would stay but I just can't. I have my own country."

"Da. I know As long as you will keep in touch and visit it will be okay."

"You can also come visit me whenever you want to." Lithuania said.

"Okay. Spasiba. I will miss you though." Russia said.

"I will miss you too...b-but let's not worry so much about later yet. We still have a whole month."

Russia nodded. "This is supposed to be a good day. We should enjoy it."

Lithuania nodded, "Do you want to walk around more? There's even a mall nearby if you want to go shopping. We can also catch a show if you want? Ice skating? We don't have to, I am just making suggestions."

"Is there a ballet recital happening?"

"I am sure there is."

"Let's go shopping and then catch a ballet show. That sounds fun."

Lithuania checked the time, "It's half-passed two right now. We can walk around here a little more and then go and get tickets for an evening show. I think _Swan Lake_ is playing today."

"I love that story. Okay. Let's go then."


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

They walked up and down the streets of old town Vilnius once more before they went back the way they had come, through the Gates of Dawn, out to their car.

Soon they were driving to the Lithuanian National Opera and Ballet theatre.

Lithuania parked near the front and then said "I am just going to go and get tickets. I will be right back."

Russia nodded. Lithuania got out and walked towards the entrance while Russia waited in the car and locked all the doors.

He tried to look out the windows but when he thought he saw General Winter's ghostly form near the theatre building he turned quickly and ducked his head down, turning his attention to fiddling with his cell phone. He hated being alone. No matter where he was. He hated being alone, especially when all around him was empty, open, and outdoors. It made him feel small and vulnerable.

He tried his best to ignore his discomfort, and began to go through the pictures he had taken with Lithuania while they were in old town. He chose his favorite "selfie" of the two of them and set it as his background wallpaper. It was his favorite because it had started snowing very gently when they were taking the picture, so little tiny snowflakes had gotten into it and they were both smiling brightly and looked very happy. Lithuania was leaning into Russia and the way his body language and expression was made him look...comfortable in Russia's eyes. He didn't seem quite as weary as he normally was. It gave the Russian this warm feeling inside. And he thought to himself...

 _Toris is amazing. He has beautiful smile. Beautiful hair. Bright eyes. He's excellent cook and flawless figure skater and dancer. He's good at cleaning. He's good at telling stories. He's good at taking care of people. He can do almost everything right. Everyone likes to be around him because he is not scary like me._

He is so caring and he has such warm, kind heart. He is giving and selfless and always puts others before himself. He always makes everyone around him happy and he is so nice and caring toward every single person. He's the type of person that would jump in front of a bullet for someone...the type of person that...if the world came to end, he would try to get everyone out and be the last to leave. He's the type of person that would die for anyone. He understands people better than anyone.

...I do not know if he cares about himself at all. I do not know if he thinks he is amazing like I do. I do not know if he thinks he is important like I do. It makes me sad somehow. Why does it make me sad? Maybe it's because he always lets others scare him and push him around and tease him and take advantage of him a lot. I feel bad because I know that I have done all of those things. And I am not going to lie to myself and say I do not still do them. Because I know I do. I feel kind of guilty now that I think about it...

...But he never does anything to defend himself. Why can't he defend himself? That makes him an easy target.

Poor Toris. He gets bullied. He is too nice to stick up for himself. That bothers me. I bully him too, I know, but I don't know how to fix that. I try to. But it's hard. Old habits die hard. That bothers me even more. ...I wish I could make him realize how amazing he is...

-xXx-

Russia's train of thought ended when he heard the door unlock and Lithuania climbed back in.

"I got tickets for _Swan Lake_ for the 19:00 [7:00] show." Lithuania said.

Russia ignored him. "Toris?" He said.

"Da?"

"You are amazing. You know that?"

"Wh-what?"

"You're good at everything. Cleaning. Cooking. Singing. Dancing. Writing. Skating. Taking pictures. Gardening. Taking care of people. Understanding people. Being nice and caring. Making others happy. Everything. Just everything. I never told you that but you are. I also think you have nice features too. Nice smile. Nice eyes. Nice face. Nice hair. D-do not ever think anything different da? Do not think you aren't amazing. _Ever._ Do not think you aren't important. _Ever._ If you do I will have to use my pipe to knock sense into you. You are one of the most important people in my life, da? And you matter to me more than anything. I…admire- is that the right word? Da. I admire you."

Lithuania blushed. That was one of the highest compliments he had ever received. A smile curved across his mouth. He didn't think Russia had any idea of how much of a confidence boost that compliment was (although he was slightly frightened by the pipe threat) but he was still flattered.

"Wow. Th-that's s-so nice."

"I wouldn't tell you that if it wasn't true." Russia answered.

Lithuania smiled. That compliment made him feel good.

"You're smiling Toris."

Lithuania turned and looked at Russia, "Da. I am. Because that makes me happy you say that."

Russia smiled. He had done something right. And he felt very good about it, "You want to go mall shopping now, da?"

"Da. We have a lot of time before the show. I could use some new clothes."

"Da. Sounds good."

With that, Liet backed out from the parking spot and drove back onto the bustling city streets towards one of his favorite malls.

-xXx-

 _Panorama_ was one of Lithuania's favorite shopping malls. Aside from _Akropolis_ , this one was the best. It was never too crowded and there were plenty of nice, affordable places to shop and eat. It was also very convenient location-wise. It was near the middle of town about ten minutes away from Vilnius Old Town.

Lithuania found a spot to park in the spacious underground parking lot and then he and Russia got out and walked in through the entrance. Just as he predicted, it was not that crowded right now.

"It's nice and warm in here." Russia said.

"Yes. It is. This is one of my favorite malls to shop at."

"This one seems a lot more relaxed and breathable than _Akropolis_. I went there during one of the conference weekends and it was madhouse."

"Yes. Weekends are very crowded. I like this mall a little better because it isn't so crowded like _Akropolis_. Poland likes _Akropolis_ though."

"I think I like this one better."

"Da. So what do you want to shop for first?"

"I don't know. You should choose because I don't know this mall."

"Alright. I could use some new shirts, pair of jeans and pull-over."

"Okay. I will help you pick them out."

-xXx-

They walked into a large store and went to the men's section. Lithuania walked to the back wall and went to look for a simple pair of dark denim jeans, while Russia looked through the racks of tops for a wool sweater for Lithuania. He knew he liked to wear them. He found a forest green one, as green was definitely Toris's color. He guessed Lithuania's size and picked out a black one, a bright yellow one, and a violet one. Black matched with anything, yellow reminded him of a sunflower, and purple had always been a color Russia liked. He thought they would look good on Lithuania.

"Toris," he walked to the back to find him, "I found some sweaters I thought would look good on you."

Lithuania turned with a pile of jeans and two button-ups, white and light green, in his arms.

"Oh. Thank you. I was just going to go look at those. Now I don't have to. I can't get all of them, but I will try them on."

They walked to one of the fitting rooms and Russia helped Lithuania get all the clothes in the stall before walking out and sitting on the waiting bench in the hallway.

He heard Lithuania humming as he tried on the clothes.

The door opened and Lithuania came out in the green sweater.

"Definitely." Russia said, "Green is always your color."

"Yes I think so too. I have a lot of green ones but there's always room for more.

The next one he came out with was the black. It looked fine.

"It's alright," Liet said, "But I already have a lot of black ones."

"Okay. Da. I agree."

The next one he came out with was the purple one.

"I like that. I think the brighter colors that aren't black look the best."

Lithuania nodded. "There's one more."

He came out with the bright yellow one.

Russia smiled. Yellow was definitely another one of Lithuania's colors.

"Now you really are a sunflower." Russia said.

Lithuania giggled, "I guess you're right. This is brightest color I have worn but I like it."

"I am glad. Are you getting those jeans?"

"Da. They're comfortable. I think I will also get this sweater and the green one."

"Do you need those button downs too?"

"Just one. I also need to get a couple of shirts for spring and a pull over still. Do you need anything?"

"Not that I can think of. Maybe if I find something I like."

"Okay. I am going to go change back into my clothes now."

"Okay."

Lithuania went back into the room and came out with the pair of jeans, the button up and the sweaters.

"Let me carry something." Russia offered.

"Okay...thanks." Lithuania handed him the two sweaters and he slung them over his arm and they went to the section of the men's department for the spring clothes.

"Hey, what about this?" Russia held up a forest green and black plaid shirt.

"Hmm... I have never really worn plaid before. I could try it."

"You could put t-shirt under it, da? Or button it up and wear a vest over it? A vest seems like something you would wear more."

Lithuania took it from his hand. "Yeah. I can try that." He went and picked out a black vest.

Then he went into the changing room to try it on.

"What do you think?" Liet asked.

"I think it suits you. What do you think?"

"It's different but I think I like it. Something is missing though."

"Hmm..."

"A hat, maybe?"

"Da. I think so. I saw some, give me a second." Russia came back with a black fedora.

"Try this one." Lithuania put it on and the looked.

"Da. That definitely compliments it. Don't you think so Russia?"

"Da. You said you needed one last thing...a pullover?"

"Yes." Lithuania changed back into his clothes and then they went to find one. In the end Lithuania chose one that was designed like his flag, mainly because it was big and comfortable. Soon, the two were ready to check out, and Russia ended up with a red cardigan sweater, and a dark blue one, and a soft, warm, brown pull-over sweater.

They walked out of the store with their bags, and decided to stop at the food court to get ice cream. They sat down at a table across from each other. Lithuania had vanilla ice cream and Russia was eating strawberry.

Lithuania checked the time. It was about 16:30 (4:30).

"We bought a lot of stuff today." Russia said.

"Da. I am happy though. I needed some new clothes."

"Da. I didn't really need any but I found some things I liked so I am happy too. You know something? I think this is the best winter I have had in a while. Inviting you over was smart thing to do."

"Yes. I agree. We did have some scary times and there is still more ahead...but that's okay."

"Da."

"Ivan?"

"Hmm?"

"H-how long are we planning on staying here? I am just having the curiosity."

"I don't know. I don't really want to go back to my house but I am going to have to. Maybe a week? It is nice to get away."

"Okay. Oh...next Sunday is Valentine's Day. I am just having the realization. I need to get something for Poland. We...have tradition of getting gifts for each other every year around this time."

"That's cute. I wish I had someone that got me Valentine's presents every year."

Lithuania pondered.

"Oh, I got it, you could get your sisters something and send it to them. Then maybe write nice letter for them both to attach to gift?"

Russia smiled, "That's a good idea. I can get my sisters teddy bears and boxes of chocolate."

"That would be cute. I bet Miss Ukraine and Belarus will love it. When we're done we can go pick out some gifts."

"Okay!"

-xXx-

They finished eating their ice creams and then walked back to the stores. They went first inside the candy store to get their chocolates, and then proceeded to go and get Valentine's Day stuffed animals.

They were in a toys and games store and Russia was trying to decide between a brown teddy bear, a white one, a frog, or a monkey. He thought the white bear was the cutest. It was soft and was holding a big, red heart.

Lithuania chose a pink unicorn with hearts on its fur for Poland. "Doesn't this remind you of Poland?"

"Da. I chose this one for Ukraine. What do you think for Belarus?"

"What about this one?" Lithuania suggested, showing him a pink dog with floppy, red ears, a heart-shaped pink nose and a red bow.

"Da. I like that one. I want to get Belarus another bow too."

They paid for their gifts and then walked out the shop, making their way towards one of the accessories stores where Russia picked out a light blue bow for his sister.

"I also think I should get Ukraine another little thing since Belarus got one."

"What do you want to get her?"

"I don't know...something small. But special."

"Hmm..."

"Oh! What about a handkerchief? She cries a lot and she farms so she gets all sweaty. I can pick one out for her and then have her name embroidered into it." Russia said.

"That would be very thoughtful. There's a little crafts store a short way away from here. We can go there."

"Okay." Then Russia checked the time, "It's almost five Toris. Don't we still have things to do before the show besides for get Ukraine her gift?"

"Da. I would like to get dinner and go to library, then after the show I need to go and get my groceries and we can go home."

"Da. Sounds like plan...I hope Vanya is okay." Russia said, "...I am sure he is."

With that they left the mall and went out to the car, putting their bags in the trunk. The air was crisp outside, and the windows were frosty and the interior was cold.

Lithuania turned up the heater, and then backed out from his parking spot, then drove off.

-xXx-

He parked at a spot at the front of the craft store, and then Russia got out, back into the crisp winter air. Lithuania got out too, in case Russia needed a translator, as he only knew bits and pieces of the Lithuanian language.

Russia went to the fabric section, and picked out a large, white handkerchief with light blue lace around it for Ukraine. Then he went up to the counter where they embroidered the fabric and asked them to sew "Katyusha" onto it in dark blue script font.

Then they handed it to Russia and he paid.

Soon, Russia and Lithuania were driving again, this time to the library.

They did another time check; it was five seventeen.

"After this we should get something to eat and then go to the theatre." Russia suggested.

"Yes, I think so too."

They walked in through the double doors of the library and, after greeting the librarian, Lithuania made his way toward the romance novels and began to look through the books.

"You like romantic stories Toris?"

"Da. I will read anything...within reason-but I have personal liking to love stories. I don't know why. I just do. What kind of stories do you like?"

"Anything that I can relate to the main character and their experiences or anything with happy ending. I don't like stories with sad endings."

Lithuania nodded, "I think all stories are good and unique in their own ways."

"Da."

Russia began to look through the books, just for the sake of keeping himself busy. He didn't plan on checking out any because he knew he wouldn't finish them in a weak and then he would forget to return them. While he was looking, he did find a few books in his own language _: Anna Karenina, White Fire, The Beast, Perfectly Normal..._

-xXx-

"Alright Ivan. I am finished now. If you are done we can go."

Russia nodded, and then they walked to the check out at the front desk.

After that, they walked out, Lithuania carrying the armful of books, back to the car. Then they decided to go and stop to get a bite to eat near the theatre before the showing of _Swan Lake._

-xXx-

After a filling dinner, they got to the theatre early. But they went inside anyways, trying to escape the bitter cold outside. It was dark, so it was freezing.

When they got into the theatre, Russia looked around at the interior of the cozy building. "I am having the Deja vu but I do not know why. I know I have been here before though..."

"It was built during Soviet Times," (Lithuania hated remembering or mentioning that era), "...Maybe that's why."

"Da. I think so, probably. That's what it is." He checked his phone, "It's 6:25. We still have time before the show starts." Russia said.

"There's a bar here. We can sit and have a cup of cocoa while we wait for the show. It's the best cocoa in Vilnius."

"Better than the kind we have at home?"

"Da...at least I think so...but that could just be me. That's what the tourists and locals think too."

"Okay. That sounds good."

They walked to the bar area and ordered two steaming cups of hot chocolate, and sat at a little table in a corner with the drinks they carried warming their hands. They put them on the table and sat and talked while they cooled.

"Are you liking Vilnius?" Lithuania asked.

"Da. It's very beautiful. I never really took the time to thoroughly appreciate and enjoy it until today. This has been one of the best winter days I have spent. I am glad you brought me here."

Lithuania smiled, "This is one of my best winter days as well. Normally winters are brutal here...but this day hasn't been too bad. Until earlier when the wind started to pick up and the sky started to turn gray..."

Russia had noticed that but did not want to think about it. He had started to get uneasy when the weather changed just as they were walking out of the mall.

"You know, I definitely want to come back in spring though. I would like to see Vilnius again, without the snow. You will be my tour guide, da?"

"Of course. I should come and visit Moscow during April or May."

"Da, I would like that very much. The weather will be nice for once. The sun will be out and the snow will be gone. Tourists will start to hoard my capital. I will finally be able to walk down my streets with a light heart and no fear of General Winter. ...and it'll be even brighter with you there. I can hardly wait for spring.

Lithuania blushed and took a sip of his warm, thick, delicious cocoa. "You really mean it?"

Violet eyes bore into green. "Da. You know you make me very happy. You're my best friend and I love you."

Lithuania couldn't really form a response. Hearing that come out of Russia's mouth was very touching to him. Russia had already told him how important he was to him and how much he meant to him, but it still had a great effect on him. It meant a lot for someone to say that.

"You're...one of my dear friends too, Ivan."

Russia smiled and then took a sip of his cocoa. "Wow," he said, "This really is the best cocoa I have had."

They finished drinking their cocoa just in time for the show. They sat down in their seats in the theatre and the show started.

-xXx-

 _Swan Lake_ was probably one of Russia's favorite ballets. He loved the story and the dancing, but he also related a lot with the main characters and the story itself.

Prince Siegfried was like him- forced to abide by certain rules and responsibilities, set by all of his leaders and by General Winter but longing for an escape. An escape to find his own destiny and follow his own path, make his own choices. Prince Siegfried ran away to avoid his responsibilities-like Russia tried to avoid General Winter and follow his own path. Prince Siegfried danced with the hopeful princesses only to please his mother, like Russia had done what General Winter told him to in order to keep him from hurting the people he loved. Prince Siegfried did end up doing what he wanted-following his dream to be with Odette, and ended up making a sacrifice-himself-to do so, just as Russia had sacrificed his gentle, innocent self, with the lingering hope of somehow attaining his dream.

Swan Lake, formed by tears, was the field of sunflowers that emerged from pieces of a broken soul; a dream of hope and happiness that Russia had formed through ashes of his bane of existence. The last embers of happiness and innocence that burned inside him. The thing that he had found on his own and wanted to save and attain. His own path. His own, true want. The very hope that had kept him going.

General Winter was Von Rothbart. The manipulative, villainous sorcerer that had selfishly cast a spell, in order to have control over everything and get others to do his bidding. The sorcerer who had all but possessed Prince Siegfried, just as General Winter had possessed Russia multiple times.

And Lithuania was Odette. Odette cared only to break the spell of Swan Lake, only for the other girls and their parents, and a little for herself. She wanted to fix things so that the others would not be hurt anymore. And she loved Prince Siegfried, he was very important to her. Just like Russia was very important to Lithuania. Lithuania cared about protecting the people he loved, and making sure that they did not get hurt, and if they did, he would heal them. Just like Odette had lived to break the spell of Swan Lake. Odette and Swan Lake and Lithuania and sunflowers represented the hopes and happiness of Russia and Prince Siegfried.

That was why Russia liked Swan Lake so much. The bittersweet ending story of the ballet itself gave Russia hope. Even though it had ended with the deaths of Odette and Prince Siegfried, the spell was broken and they and the other girls on Swan Lake were free. Free to live how they wanted, free to follow their own dreams, and to follow their own path. One day Russia would be free to do the same.

-xXx-

Applause roared throughout the theatre, and Lithuania, who had been dozing on Russia's shoulder, woke up.

"Oh...I am sorry," he said instantly, now wide awake, "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"That's okay. You were tired." Russia yawned. "We just need to get groceries, da? And then we can go home?"

Lithuania nodded.

-xXx-

Since Lithuania was feeling quite tired, Russia opted to carry the groceries back to the car and to drive home.

Lithuania thanked him, happy to oblige.

They were walking down the sidewalk, side by side and in step, when the sound of commotion caught their attention. The sound of screeching tires, honks and yelling ripped through the night air. Lithuania's head snapped to the road they were walking beside, to find a large dog running across the street, getting chased and harassed by a crowd of preteen boys. The boys had put something around the dog that looked like a string of soda cans. They rattled as it ran, startling it, while the boys laughed and chased it toward the alley beside them, yelling at it, calling it names, and throwing rocks and snow. Lithuania and Russia were repulsed by the behavior, wondering how on earth someone could ever treat an animal like that. Lithuania would not stand to watch anything or anyone be treated like that. The poor dog must have been terrified. The dog ran passed them. It made Liet...angry. He stormed over and intercepted them.

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed, voice raised, "But what on God's green earth makes it okay to treat an animal like that, huh? What did it ever do to you? And why are you out here this late at night!? Go home, all of you, and leave that poor dog alone! You'd best be off or I am going to call and tell all of your parents what you did and that you all snuck out! Go! Shoo! Get out of here! I am very disappointed in all of you! Scat! Go on, leave!"

The stunned boys left, muttering amongst themselves, most likely trash- talking Lithuania. But the brunette could care less.

"Wow..." was all Russia could say. He had never, ever...in all the long years he had known the brunette...heard him raise his voice in anger.

Lithuania took a deep breath. "Sorry you had to witness that, Ivan. They're some trouble-making neighbor kids that live near me." He apologized, and then walked over very slowly, to where the dog was hiding behind some trash bins.

It poked its head out, and Lithuania got down into a kneeling position, talking quietly and soothingly to the dog, holding out a hand to coax it from its hiding place. He took a view steps to get a little closer, and eventually, the dog slowly walked out, and got close enough to Lithuania for him to pet it. It stepped closer, shrunk back a little, and got closer again. He let it sniff his hand before petting it gently on the head.

It licked his hand, "There you go, girl." Lithuania said softly, "It's alright now." He reached and removed the string of cans from around her.

From the dark it was hard to see the dog's features, but it looked large, pointed- eared and once white, but the fur was very matted and dirty and she smelled awful.

Lithuania felt her sides. He could feel her ribs underneath the matted fur. He knew she must be a stray, and had been out here for a while.

"I wish I had something to feed you," Liet said. Then he remembered the sliced turkey he and Russia had got from the store.

"Ivan? Can you bring the deli meat over here please? I want to feed dog. She's wery thin. Walk slowly though, I do not want to frighten her." Russia nodded and took out the bag of meat, giving him a handful of meat. The dog shrunk back at the large, looming figure.

"It's okay." Lithuania soothed, petting the dog. "Ivan is nice...here...Russia...can you get down on the ground like me? She'll feel less threatened that way."

"Da." He crouched down the ground and Lithuania gave the dog the meat. She gobbled it up ravenously, and then looked back at Lithuania with hopeful eyes.

Lithuania chuckled, and asked Russia to hand him more meat. He did, and once again, the dog scarfed it down. But she still wasn't satisfied.

"Okay, one more handful that's all," Liet said, "I don't want you to get sick from eating too much."

Then he looked back at Ivan, "Do you want to feed her this one?" He asked.

"Da." He took out two more slices of meat and then closed up the bag. Then he held out the slices in his hand, coaxing softly to her like Lithuania had done.

"Come on, I have food for you." He said, "It's turkey. I know you want more."

She was very uncertain but eventually she took the meat from his hand and gobbled it down. They put the meat back into the grocery bag and then got up off the cold ground.

"I want to take her home with me," Lithuania said, "I know she's a stray because I've seen her a couple of times before this when I was walking down the street. She's too big to carry, so I am hoping that she follows us. I would hate to leave her out here again."

"Okay. We start walking then, da? The car is just at the end of the street."

Lithuania nodded. Then they started walking. Lithuania turned; the dog was just standing there. "Come on." He said. She still stood there. He started walking again, and this time she began to follow.

They got to the car and Russia put the groceries in the trunk with all of the other stuff they had gotten that day, while Lithuania opened the back door to let the dog in. And just to be sure she got in the car, he set some meat on the other end of the bench seat, which lured her into it. He closed the door when she was all the way in, and he and Russia started the short drive home.

"I wonder how she will react to Vanya." Russia said, "What do you think Toris?"

"I don't know. She seems friendly so I think they will be okay."

"Are you going to keep her?"

"I was hoping for a smaller dog like a corgi but I do not want to put her in a shelter or see her on the streets, so I probably will. I doubt she has owner. She has no collar and I saw her back in October. She's a stray. And when we get home I want to bathe her."

"That's good Toris. It's good to have an animal friend that will always be by your side. Though I hope she gets along with Vanya.

Lithuania nodded, and then glanced back at the dog, which was walking back and forth across the seat, until she just sat down. It was too cold to open windows so she could stick her head out. Lithuania would have, but it was much too cold and had started to snow.

"What will you call her Toris?"

"I do not know. I have trouble sometimes coming up with names. What do you think?"

"I don't know." He thought about it, "I kind of like Kyra."

"Kyra?"

"Da. It means 'beloved' in my language."

"I like that. It's nice. Simple. I guess I will call her Kyra."

Russia smiled and they drove on towards home.

-xXx-

When he drove the car into the driveway, he found that Lithuania was sound asleep in the passenger seat, covered with a blanket. The newly named Kyra was also asleep. Russia parked and checked the time, it was almost midnight. He yawned and then turned off the car. He pulled the key out of the ignition and opened the car door, stepping out into the crisp freezing air. He closed the driver side door and then opened the trunk and took out some of the bags. Then he walked up to the front door, unlocked it and went inside. He greeted Vanya first, who was sitting on the couch, and then proceeded to unload the car, leaving the clothing, souvenir, and Valentine's gifts bags in the living room and putting the chocolates as well as the groceries in their respectable places in the kitchen. It took him a while as he had to hunt around the kitchen to put things in the right places.

Once he finished unloading he gently woke Kyra and let her do her business outside before allowing her inside. She hardly even noticed Vanya, and curled up on the matt in front of the burning gas fireplace Russia had turned on, and fell asleep right there. He smiled. Animals were so cute.

Satisfied that the animals were content, he walked outside and very quietly opened the passenger side door. Lithuania was still sound asleep. The seat was leaned back, and his head was turned to the side, face slightly tilted downwards. His hair was in his eyes too and partially fanned out.

Russia thought he looked cute sleeping so peacefully and did not want to wake him. So he very carefully undid his seatbelt and then reached underneath him, around his back and legs, gathering him in a bridal-style carry. He was light anyway. The blanket that was over him was almost touching the ground, so Russia tried his best to gather it underneath Liet so he was almost wrapped up like a baby. Then he readjusted him so he had a better grip on him. Lithuania still didn't stir. Russia thought he must be really tired. He closed the door with his back, and then carried Lithuania inside and laid him on the couch, pulling the blanket up more. Then he went back outside and locked the car.

He started to walk back towards the house, when he saw General Winter's ghostly figure in the shadows across the street. He was looking right at him, icy blue pupil-less eyes boring into him. The wind started to pick up again, and a snow cloud began to form and span out from General Winter's form. Then he vanished and reappeared, this time in the street, then vanished and reappeared, getting closer to Russia and reaching out towards him. The blonde turned quickly and dashed to the front door, closing and locking it tightly, pulling down all the window covers again. He was breathing hard, and his heart beat fast. But eventually, he did manage to slowly calm himself down. However, he was a bit too loud with his scramble to lock himself in the house, and accidentally woke the slumbering housemates.

"Ivan?" Lithuania's hoarse, sleepy voice called.

Russia turned towards the couch and walked to the living room, still trying to calm himself. He managed it rather quickly.

Lithuania was sitting up, green eyes looking into violet.

"Did I wake you?"

"Y-yes but it's okay. I am going to go to bed though."

"Da. Go ahead. I know you are tired."

Lithuania slowly got off the couch and lumbered towards the stairs, when he got there, he used the railing to support himself and made his way up the steps.

"Goodnight then." Liet said.

"Goodnight Toris."

Russia waited until he was gone, before going back into the kitchen to look for the Vodka. His small bit of sanity was getting harder and harder to keep. He knew General Winter would not let him be. And he could feel the control of his own mind slowly slipping.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my faithful readers! My, this chapter was long! I hope you all liked it.**

 **Anyway, things are heating up. I am almost done with this story and I am very excited to write the slowly building climax, which will begin next chapter. So stay tuned! And don't forget to review.**

 **Also, I would like to thank one of my readers, Anya Beatrice Ratko, for the idea about Lithuania getting a large, fluffy dog. I was going to have him get a corgi, but I like the idea of a big one much better. The breed of dog by the way is a Samoyed-Husky mix. They're really cute! Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this story! Until next update, bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

(15)

Lithuania woke up later than usual, to the familiar silence of his house, and the milky, gray morning light coming in through the curtains.

He walked down the stairs, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the matted, dirty dog he had taken off the street looking right up at him. He had forgotten she was there. Now that it was light, he could clearly see her features. She was white underneath all the dirt and matted fur, and she had triangular, pointed ears and a pink tongue. She was very large, and she resembled a husky, although she was fluffier. She also had piercing blue eyes.

"Good morning Kyra." he said. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her and patted her on the head, her terrible smell overpowering. Her large, fluffy tail wagged so much and so fast that he thought she was going to knock something over with it.

"I am going to bathe you today," he said, "I also have to go back into Vilnius to get dog stuff."

After petting her, he gave her some more meat and then let her outside in his backyard to use the bathroom, then went into the kitchen to prepare some oatmeal for breakfast.

When he got there, he discovered a vodka bottle and glass on the table.

"Oh Ivan," he said to himself, "Not again." The large bottle had almost been drained. He knew Russia must have drank himself to sleep last night. Russia only drank himself to sleep when he was in a particularly troubling time. Lithuania knew it must be General Winter again. Or maybe it had to do with winter in general.

 _D*mn this winter!_ Liet thought to himself, putting the bottle away and the glass in the dishwashing machine. _I hate how it affects him so badly!_

-xXx-

Russia came down the stairs with Vanya trailing behind. He was rubbing his eyes.

"Ahh...it's bright!" He complained. Then he yawned and lumbered into the kitchen. Lithuania looked up from his cooking. There were dark circles and lines under Russia's eyes and his hair was tousled bed-head.

He sat down at the table and put his head down on the placemat. He groaned.

"I have headache." He complained, "It's too bright and early to be awake. I shouldn't have drank so much last night."

Yep. Russia had a hangover. Lithuania couldn't help but be slightly amused. It was Russia's own fault anyway. He shouldn't have downed almost an entire bottle of vodka. However, Lithuania still had a lot of sympathy though, he knew how hard winter was for Russia.

"I have some pills for headache. Do you want some?"

Groan. "Da. Anything to stop this headache. I feel like my brain is going to pound out of my head."

"Okay." Lithuania filled a glass of water and set it next to Russia's head on the placemat, then he opened the cabinet above the fridge and took out a bottle of pills and put two capsules in his hand. Then he gave them to Russia, who put them in his mouth and drank the glass of water, and then put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table.

"Ivan, if you feel so bad you can go lay on the couch until breakfast is ready."

Russia pushed back the chair, got up and then laid down on the couch, which was too small for him, so his feet were hanging over a little bit, and covered his face and head with one arm, letting the other hang over the couch.

Apparently Vanya thought that Russia's chest was a pillow, so he jumped up onto him and curled up on the large, muscular torso, his whiskers tickling Russia's face and nose.

He sneezed, groaned and then pushed Vanya a little bit so he wasn't right in his face. The cat responded by scrambling up and sitting on the back of the couch.

The sound of the glass door to the backyard opening sounded and Kyra came back into the house.

Vanya watched her from his seat on the back of the couch.

She saw him and then walked over and put her wet paws up on the back and sniffed him. Her tail started to wag.

Neither animal seemed to be fazed by the other at all. Rather, they seemed very curious about one another. They sniffed each other, and studied one another, wondering what type of strange creature they were looking at.

-xXx-

The sound of food pouring into his bowl caught Vanya's attention and he walked across the back of the couch and jumped onto the arm next to Russia's head and then onto the ground and walked into the kitchen and began to eat the food Lithuania had poured for him.

Liet called from the kitchen, "Ivan, breakfast is ready."

Russia forced himself off the couch and then lumbered into the kitchen where tea and steaming oatmeal were waiting for him.

He drank and ate without so much as a word, still feeling crappy from his hangover.

"I have to give Kyra bath today. She could also use a trim too. And then I have to go into town again to get dog stuff. Are you going to come?"

"Da~ but I don't feel good. I'll just stay in the car with my cat."

"Okay."

"Also, why don't you just have them groom Kyra there? It'll be quicker and easier that way."

"You are very right about that." Upon that, Lithuania picked up him and Russia's plates and cups from the table and quickly did the dishes. Then, Russia scooped up his cat and he and Lithuania went upstairs to get ready.

-xXx-

They were back by lunchtime, with pet supplies and a snow-white dog. She didn't even look like the same dog they had picked up on the street the night before. She was clean and trimmed, fluffy and happy, with her tail wagging a mile a minute, wearing a brand new purple rhinestone collar.

When Liet opened the car door her and Vanya, who had been interacting with one another the entire car ride, jumped out and walked side by side in through the front door. Russia and Lithuania were very amused. They had never thought that a cat and dog would get along as well as these two could.

-xXx-

With moods light, and food on their minds, the two friends carried the new dog supplies into the house. Lithuania had bought the collar and retractable leash, as well as a large bag of dog food, treats and a set of bowls. He had also bought her a bed, shampoo, and a couple of toys; a stuffed animal with a squeaker inside, a rubber ball, and a Frisbee.

They set up her bed in the corner next to the hearth, and put her food in the bottom of the pantry next to Vanya's.

"Alright. That is that then," Liet said, "Now that animals are taken care of, how about some lunch?"

"Da."

-xXx-

The rest of the day went on smoothly, and when it drew to an end, the four housemates could be found together in the living room, watching Russian sitcoms on some random channel. Lithuania and Russia sat side by side covered up with a blanket, while Vanya was curled against Russia's side and Kyra laid at Lithuania's feet.

They were in pajamas and Lithuania had curled his legs up on the couch, and was leaning against Russia's shoulder. The other had an arm around him and they were sharing a bowl of popcorn. On the coffee table in front of them were two near empty cups of tea on coasters.

While they sat there and laughed at the television, Lithuania decided he liked couch-cuddling with Russia. He was warm and large, like a teddy bear. He also liked that he was the one being held, as when he cuddled with Poland, he usually was the one holding him, since the blond was smaller than he was.

The brunette sighed, feeling relaxed for once.

-xXx-

Halfway through the fourth episode, Russia got up to head to sleep, as he had not felt one hundred percent all day, and was very tired. Lithuania had advised him to get some extra sleep. So he went to bed early.

However, it took him quite a while to fall asleep. He spent what seemed like hours tossing and turning. He dozed on and off. Each time he managed to fall asleep, something would draw him back awake. And he would wake up in darkness, feeling lonely and scared, and it would take him several minutes to fall asleep, then he would get woken up again and repeat...

He was getting frustrated because he wanted to sleep so badly but could not.

He realized he needed to find some way to get to sleep. His first idea was to go downstairs to get some warm milk. But he did not want to go down there in fear of all the windows and doors that his annual ghostly terror could reach him through.

He decided then that what he needed was a sleeping companion. Not a cat, a person. So he picked up Vanya and walked down the hall towards Lithuania's room.

He very quietly turned the knob and opened it. The full-sized bed was in the center of the room pressed up against the wall, and Lithuania's form looked like a dark heap in the middle of it.

Russia approached the bed and laid Vanya down at the end of it. Then he prodded Lithuania awake.

"Toris? Toris?" He said in a whisper yell, shaking Liet awake.

"H-huh? Wha-?" He opened one eye, "Ivan? Are you okay?" He sat up.

"Da. But I don't want to sleep in the guest room. It's too lonely. I want to sleep with you."

"O-okay." He scooted over to make room and Russia climbed in beside him. Then they settle down once more among the pillows and covers. They scooted close together and Russia felt safer with the feeling of another body close to his. Sharing a bed chased nightmares away. Thus, he fell asleep soon after Lithuania did.

-xXx-

The next morning, Lithuania did not get out of bed right away. When he woke up he saw his bed mate was turned on his side, facing him with his head resting on the pillow and his hair fanned out.

The brunette smiled down at his friend, and then grabbed one of his library books from his night stand and read a little.

After a while though, his belly started to rumble, and he was hungry enough to get up and make some breakfast. He decided on berry-filled blinis again, since him and Russia both liked them.

-xXx-

He fed Kyra and then got started on the breakfast.

Russia came down the stairs around 8:15 as usual.

"Good morning Toris." He walked into the kitchen, intercepting Liet from his walk to the table and hugged him. A few drops of tea splashed out of the cups he was carrying.

"Oh...g-good morning Ivan."

Russia let go and then reached for the teacups. "Here I'll get those." He said, taking them from Liet's hands.

"T-thank you..."

Russia set them on the table and then sat down at his seat, bouncing his leg under the table and tapping the placemat with his fingers.

His head was swarming with blurry thoughts. For some reason, all of the sudden his mind was going haywire. He had seen General Winter a few times yesterday. And this morning he had glimpsed him outside Lithuania's window, and had pulled the drapes over it. General Winter was seeping into his mind. And blurry pictures played in his head. He couldn't tell exactly what was going on but he knew the colors red, white, and silver were in every frame. He also kept seeing that ghostly form flash every few seconds. His chilling little laughter/giggles echoed over and over again in his brain. He shook his head, trying to get the blurry images out. They kept flashing and playing, like some film. He could not fully describe them, but they were all awful; full of violence and madness and scary things.

His psychotic laughter was getting louder and louder, and it seemed to be closing in on him. His tapping fingers also blended with everything else. Voices spoke to him, telling him things he didn't want to hear. Some called out to him. Everything was a muddy haze. His head started to spin, the colors around him started to blur and he felt dizzy.

-xXx-

"Ivan? Ivan?" That voice. That soft, sweet, gentle voice and warm hand on his shoulder pulled him back out of his terrifying trance.

"You're pale and sweating. Are you okay? Is General Winter bothering you?" Liet asked, setting the plate of blinis on the table.

And everything stopped. Russia stopped tapping. He froze right where he was. Then he slowly lifted his head. He could feel tears pricking his eyes. He wiped them away, and met gazes with Lithuania. His smile was sickening.

"No. I am not okay. Yes. Yes. General Winter is bothering me. He won't leave me be." He giggled.

"I-Ivan?"

He giggled again and the said, "Toris?"

"Y-yes?"

"I should not have been left alone for so long."

It was inevitable. He was slipping.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Terrible things." Russia replied.

Lithuania started to back into the kitchen. Russia's sick smile faded and he said,

"Toris? Don't go. I need you. I'm slipping."

"Sl-slipping?"

"Da. My mind is blurry. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself under control."

"Okay. I won't...I'll just get the plates. And come right back."

Russia nodded.

-xXx-

Lithuania came back with the drinks a few moments later. He sat down at the table and said to Russia, "What is the best thing I can do for you?"

"Keep me distracted and don't leave me alone."

"O-Okay."

All of the sudden Russia teared up again. He hated that he was losing control of his mind again. He had held it in and fought General Winter's control and manipulative tendencies all winter and it was overbearing. He was going to lose it. He knew. He felt insanity storming inside him. There was no preventing it. But he could stall it. The question was though: How long?

"T-Toris?"

Concerned green eyes bore into violet.

"I-I'm...I'm...I'm afraid."

Lithuania got up and walked over to Russia. The other looked up at him with tears pricking his eyes. Lithuania pulled him into his chest, one hand around his back and the other on his head and nape. Russia's grip tightened on fistfuls of the fabric of Liet's clothes. Silent tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't. God, he didn't.

"I-I know." Lithuania said, and then he added to himself, "I am too..."

Something in the back of his mind told him he should be.

* * *

 **A/N: …And the suspense continues to build. I hope all of you are still bearing with me as we dive into the final chapters of this story. Please tell me what you think. I really love hearing from my readers.**


	16. Chapter 16

(16)

Russia and Lithuania spent the entire day busying themselves with whatever they could think of. They sent out the valentines gifts, played with the animals, uploaded and printed out all of the pictures they had taken in Vilnius two days before, baked, watched the television, danced, and Russia even helped with the house chores and cleaning. He did anything and everything to stay distracted from the psychotic episode that he knew was coming. He was jumpy, out-of-it, paranoid, and very clingy. He would freak out if Lithuania left his sight even for a few moments. He even occasionally grabbed Lithuania by the hand and didn't let go. He didn't have much of an appetite either. Occasionally, if he was by himself, or if they weren't doing anything, he would start giggling creepily, and put on the crazed, but sweet smile that he was famous for. Lithuania would even hear an occasional _"Kol, kol, kol"_ very quietly. It was making the good-natured Baltic quite nervous. However, Russia would snap out of it if the brunette spoke softly to him or distracted him with something else.

They were sitting together on the floor of the office, looking at photographs, when Lithuania's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the contact ID. It was his boss. Oh no. He had been gone for so long that he hadn't been keeping up with his own paperwork and job as a nation. He was in trouble.

"H-Hello sir."

"Well look who came back. You have been gone for more than a month." He was not happy.

"I am terribly sorry sir...I...was with a friend I-"

"You were at Russia's. Do not try to tell me you weren't. With you spending so much time there, Russia will start to get the wrong ideas. You are putting yourself and your people in danger by doing that. Do you want to end up a subordinate again?

But Russia's different now...he's-we're friends. That's what he wanted to say but he knew he could not. "N-no sir..."

"Good. It had better not happen either. And another thing: You are very behind on work. You will meet with me tomorrow morning at 7 AM sharp so we can discuss more and you can catch up on your work. Do I make myself clear?" His voice sounded like he was reprimanding a child. There was no way Lithuania could debate. He knew this was an order he had to follow.

"I...I understand sir. I will."

"Good. I am glad we understand one another. Enjoy the rest of your day." There was a click as he hung up. Lithuania sighed and pocketed his phone.

"Toris, what's wrong?" Russia asked. "That phone call left you unhappy, da? What is matter?"

"Th-that was my boss."

"Oh no. What did he say?"

"He said...he said..."

"What did he say Toris?" Russia was afraid he would forbid Lithuania to see him or something to that effect. He was afraid that his Toris would be taken away from him.

"He is wanting to meet with me tomorrow. I...I have to."

"B-but you can't. What about me? You can't leave me here alone! You know I can't be left by myself! If you're not here I'll give in!"

"I know...I am wery sorry. I hate that I have to leave you in a condition like this. But he ordered me to. I can't ignore my boss's orders. I'll be gone in the morning but I will be back by noon at latest. Try to distract yourself...you...you have to fight it...you have to stay strong...you can...you're the great and powerful Russia."

"I can't do it. I can't! It's physically wearing me out. Trying to keep myself from having an episode is making me go insane! I am going to lose it! I am going to lose it!" His voice was rising with emotion and he was starting to panic.

"I am going to give in! General Winter is going to get me! He's going to drag me by the strings and make me do things I don't want to do! I am going to hurt you when you come back! I don't want to hurt you! I never want to hurt you again! But I will if you go and come back after I've surrendered to my madness! Please don't go! You can't go! You have to stay with me."

"I don't want to go, Ivan but I have no choice. You know I would give anything to stay. I really would."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I don't want my boss anymore angry than he is. He is already angry about me being gone so long."

"But you promised. You promised to stay with me until winter ends but now the time I need you most you are going to leave me. How could you do that?"

That hurt. That hurt a lot. Lithuania hated his boss at that moment.

He felt tears prick his eyes and he looked up at Russia. "I would never do this unless I had to Ivan. You know I wouldn't. But I don't have choice. I can't say no...if I do...if I do...then..."

"Then what? Why can't you say no? " He grabbed him by the shoulders and upper arms, gripping him painfully with his strong hands, got up in his face and started to shake him violently. Liet tensed. This was the first time since winter started that Russia had physically been rough with him, although he should have expected this.

"Tell me why! Tell me why you can't say no! Tell me why you have to go and leave me to lose myself and surrender to winter!" Tears pricked Russia's blazing violet eyes. They looked hurt, crazed, and...afraid.

Lithuania knew that fear was taking over the blond. He could very clearly read the fear on Russia's face. Fear was an emotion he knew instantly and experienced too many times to count.

The Russian's grip had tightened even more. It was starting to hurt. Lithuania was frozen and only stared into Russia's eyes without a word.

"You're hurting me." Lithuania squeaked softly.

"Speak up, da?"

"Pl-please l-let go...you're...you're hurting me."

Russia released his grip instantly and Lithuania started to rub his arms.

"You see now, da? It'll be much worse if you go..."

He nodded, "I-I know. But I have to go because...I have to catch up on work and discuss things with my boss and...it is better if I do it sooner. And also...he knows that I've been with you all season and I am afraid that if I do not go...that he will forbid me to see you. That is the last thing I want."

"I do not want that either. I do not want someone else forbidden to see me. Especially not if that someone else is you. You go then. And I'll go home."

"No Ivan. I want you to stay here. I will be back soon."

"No. You'll be in danger. I have to go away. To protect you."

"No you don't. You can fight it. Just a little longer."

"How Toris? I am already starting the giving in."

"You're afraid."

"Da. I know."

"If you let fear do the taking over then it will control you. It will be your enemy. You can't let fear take over. Don't think about it. Think about...what makes you happy and...try to distract yourself. Th-that's how I manage to get by."

Russia nodded slowly. "I- I will try."

"Remember you are the great and powerful Russia."

"I am the great and powerful Russia. I can do anything."

"There you go. That is the spirit."

"T-Toris?"

"Da?"

"What if I fail?"

"Then I will take it."

"Wh-what?"

"I will be strong and take it. Whatever happens."

"But I do not want-"

Lithuania threw himself into Russia and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. Russia responded by hugging back very tightly.

"I promise," Lithuania said, "That whatever happens, you will still be my very dear friend. Always."

Tears hit Lithuania's back. The brunette just sat there enveloped in Russia's embrace. His mind was swirling with thoughts. He adored Russia. He adored him so much. He had allowed him a special place in his heart. He had opened up to him. Russia was his very dear friend. He cared so much about him. More than he had ever before. And he loved the security of Russia's embrace, but that didn't stop him from being afraid.

"Until tomorrow I am not letting you go." Russia said.

"I don't want you to."

* * *

 **A/N: Shorter chapter but hey, it's a shorter part of the story. Ahh my babies! I hate doing this to them but it is necessary for the plot. And once again, leave your reviews please! I love them.**

 **Also, question of update, do you think Russia will be able to do it? Will he beat winter? Or will it get the best of him? You can leave your answers in your reviews. Find out the correct answer next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

(17)

Although Lithuania was only going to be gone for the morning, to Russia, it felt like a final farewell. That night, the blond held the brunette close and refused to let go until morning.

-xXx-

When Russia woke up at eight the next morning, the sheets were cold. The coat that hung on the bed post was gone. He hated it. It was too empty. The sheets smelled like Lithuania, and the room definitely was very Lithuania. Russia sat up and surveyed it sadly, sighing.

The sheets he laid on were soft, and an ivory colour. The pillow cases were brown and green, and the comforter was green. The room itself was clean, but the desk and night stand were untidy. The closet was closed, and a couple of hats were on the bed post.

On the night stand was a phone charger, a simply framed picture of Lithuania and Poland, and a stack three books high. An almost empty glass of water was nearest to the bed, on a coaster beside the books.

There was a covered window on one side of the bed, the closet on the other. In front of the bed, on the opposite wall was a messy desk. A desk lamp, papers, a notebook, pens, and more books were on it. Above the bed was a large landscape oil painting. On the wall above the desk was a world map, and beside that, some martial arts poster, an old "Swan Lake" ballet poster as well as some quote posters, notably a Shakespeare one and a Lithuanian author that Russia did not know.

"Martial arts, da? I didn't know Toris was into that." He sighed. He liked the room, but the brunette was missing from it, and it made him sad. Russia had to remind himself again that he would be back soon.

He was surveying the room when he felt something nudge his arm. He looked down; Vanya was standing there looking up at him with his violet eyes. He mewed. He sensed something was bothering his owner.

Their matching pairs of eyes met and Russia smiled and drew his large hand across Vanya's back. The cat purred loudly.

Russia pushed the blankets back and then sat cross-legged on the bed, supported by the pillow, and let the cat walk about, sit in his lap, and pet him. After a while, picked him up and held him like a baby. He nuzzled his nose in Vanya's soft chest fur. Then he lifted his face and the cat pawed at him, and licked his face. Russia chuckled and put him down. He certainly had cheered him up.

"I am going to go shower now, da? Then we will go eat." He got out of bed and unhooked his scarf from the door. He put it on and walked across the hall to the guest room to get his day clothes, which consisted of grey sweats, socks, a t-shirt and a green sweat-shirt.

He walked to the bathroom with his cat trailing after him. He closed the bathroom door, but left it open a crack. Then he turned the water to scalding, stripped and got in. The hot water hit his scarred body, reddening his pale skin. He felt like it would burn right through him. It was amazing. He sung quietly, to get his mind off of the dark, brooding thoughts of winter, as he washed his hair.

He felt alright for the majority of his shower, but then he started to get incredibly paranoid again. He started to sing louder, hoping that it would mask out the sound of silence over the running shower. He felt an uncomfortable presence, and it was not Vanya. A different presence. He peaked out of the curtain. The window right next to the shower was uncovered. Frost was starting to spread across it, creeping up ever so slowly.

Russia practically tore the shower curtain off trying to close it. Then he turned off the water and grabbed his towel, drying hastily, and then got out with the towel wrapped around his waist, throwing the drapes over the window. The room was very humid from the steam created by the water, but it was starting to cool rapidly. He dressed himself and then hung the towel over the rack next to then shower. Then he roughly pulled his comb through his hair and picked up Vanya, exiting the bathroom.

-xXx-

Paranoid, and scared, he walked down the creaking stairs and fed Vanya.

He heard scraping and saw that Kyra was pawing at Lithuania's back door. She needed to go out. He didn't want to let her out, he was terrified to let her, but if she needed to she needed to.

So he went and got his pipe from where it was against his dining room chair, and grabbed his coat.

-xXx-

A few moments later they were back inside, and not a moment too soon, the wind was starting to pick up.

-xXx-

After both animals were taken care of, and departed to the living room, Russia sat down quietly at the table, sipped his tea, and poked at the blinis he had taken out for himself.

He tapped his fingers against the table, it was much too quiet. He hated the sound of silence. It was too loud. The soundless noise penetrated his ears enough to drive him mad.

He shivered. It was suddenly very cold. He started to hear things. The voices were back again, creating a disarray of white noise in his head. His fingers started to tap faster, and his leg that he was bouncing under the table moved rapidly.

He heard howling wind from outside and frosty air burst into the room. His head turned towards the window by the table. It was open. The curtains flapped about and snow began to fly in through the open window. Russia started to panic. The white noise was screaming in his head now and he forced himself to walk towards the window, frozen air and snow hitting him, blowing his scarf and hair behind him, numbing his face and hands. He tried to close the window, but the wind was fierce, and his hands were numb. The curtains flapped in his face.

The snow-storm raged outside. The frozen wind and cold snow were coming in through the open window and into the house, making it hard for Russia to see. But yet he still tried to force the window closed. It would not budge.

That was when he felt icy hands gripping his arms and burning through his clothing. He knew that feeling all too well. He started to protest and tried to yank away, but the strong grip was removing all feeling in his hands and fingers, and pulled him towards the open window. He continued to cry out and protest, but to no avail. Snow slapped his face and coated his hair, cold wind whipping strongly around him as he was pulled closer to the outside. His violet eyes were wide with fear.

Eventually he managed to free one arm but that didn't stop General Winter. He continued to pull.

Russia dug his shoes into the floor, but slippery hardwood was no match for the power exerted by General Winter pulling him. The spirit tried to drag him out the window, but he was too tall to fit at the angle he was at. His face was pressed against the glass above, and his head and neck were bent upwards awkwardly as he tried to fight back.

He gripped the top of the window and pressed his arm against it for leverage, trying to pull backwards towards the interior of the house. One arm already completely out the window, while the rest of his body was inside. He tried to pull that arm free, but numbness and pain prevented him from doing so.

General Winter reached up and pulled down Russia's head through the window and continued to yank. It was so cold. Painfully cold. The air numbed his face and body. It was numbed to the point that it hurt.

The fingers that were latched onto the top of the window started to numb and give out. It was becoming too unbearable. He felt that both his arms would be pulled out of socket. General Winter was way stronger than him. He was forced to let go, and was pulled out the window, landing harshly, face-first into the snow.

-xXx-

He was lifted roughly off the ground by the back of his clothing and hair and forced to look into the pupil-less eyes of General Winter himself, who stood tall, fully opaque, his dark clothing making him look even more threatening.

"At last we meet, my child." He said. He let go of Russia's clothing, and fastened his grip on his shoulders, digging his nails into his skin. The nation hissed in pain as the stinging cold grip numbed his arms even more. "I am very disappointed in you. You let subordinate creep into your heart and chain you. You have showed your weakness to him. That makes you incapable of your true power. It weakens rule over him."

"H-he's my friend!" Russia retorted.

General Winter laughed, "Wrong! He is not. He does not care about you. He seeks only to steal your heart and weaken power. To use you for his own benefit. He is tempter. Devil."

"Lithuania is not tempter! He is not using me! He would not!"

General Winter slapped him across the face, leaving a stinging red welt.

"You are idiot, boy. You are pathetic, weak coward. You are blinded by love for him. You are mine, brat. You do not belong to little devil. He has taken you away from me. And I intend to get you back, whether you want me to or not. Surrender."

"No! I will not surrender to you! I do not belong to you!"

General Winter started to laugh, "Words are fierce boy. But I feel you already starting to give in. You can feel anger storming within you. You can feel centuries of pain burning through your heart."

Russia indeed could feel it. But he forced it down.

"No..." He said.

General Winter let go of him and let his pupil-less eyes burn into him, crawling into every part of him. Russia tried to look away but he could not. Frost was creeping into him. General Winter was inside his head. He was frozen and could not move.

He felt as though thousands of ice daggers were stabbing into his heart and mind and soul. He could feel the sting of every one of them individually. It was excruciating. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out in a blood-curdling shriek from the depths of his throat.

"You can feel my power inside you. You can feel storm within you pushing its way out."

His rage began to cloud his mind. It was overpowering everything. Love. Passion. Sadness. Happiness. Guilt. Anger. Fear. Pain. It was all blending together and becoming rage...it was ready to explode like an atomic bomb. It hurt. _It hurt_. Inside. Outside. It was like being stabbed with a million tiny shards of ice. It was like a battle was taking place, during a blizzard. Every stab, every attack…he could feel them. It was like someone had mercilessly struck him with all their might, repeatedly, without cease, and was continuing to do so.

His insides screamed, and it was so cold outside that it was burning his skin. It was like every type of pain combined into one excruciating feeling. It was taking over and he could not stop it. He wanted to die.

The ice daggers were digging into him. He felt cold seeping in, freezing him from the inside out.

He hated the cold. It was driving him insane. In his mind he stood on thin ice. It was cracking at his feet. Below him, freezing grey water… that he was going to drown in. He was going to drown in his suffocating madness. The ice continued to crack.

He dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. His nails dug into his palms. He was breathing very hard, sweating, grimacing. Trying his best to endure it. Tears clouded his eyes. The wind and snow stormed around him.

The millions of sharp, tiny, silver shards of ice dug farther into his heart. His pulse and blood throbbed in his ears, beating into his head. He couldn't take much more of this...

 _Ivan...Ivan..._

 _Toris_ _!_

 _Ivan, fight it. Fight it! I will be back soon, I promise. Distract yourself._

"Embrace it. Embrace it!"

 _But the pain is overwhelming! I can't do it_ _Toris_ _!_

"Embrace your rage, my boy, and be rid of your pain."

 _Sunflowers. Remember the sunflowers? In big, bright sunny fields, growing so tall that they touch the sky? Bright yellow petals reaching towards sun. It is warm there._

 _I love the sunflowers. But it is too dark_ _Toris_ _...it is too dark...all our sunflowers are dying. I cannot see sunflowers anymore. No sunflowers are here...they do not grow in the cold..._

"It drives you mad..."

The ice broke at his feet. He fell in. A thunderous, agonized cry filled the air.

"GAWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N: Mwahaha! I am so evil I left a cliff-hanger for you all! I hope you guys found this chapter intense. It was very difficult to write so I hope I did okay. Leave me your feedback!**

 **Also, special thanks to my good friend, Pansychic27213, for helping me with this chapter, she's an amazing writer and friend and she's helped me a lot with my writing. Check her out if you get the chance. Her stories are very good.**

 **-Scarlett**

 **PS: Yes, General Winter is a yandere.**


	18. Chapter 18

(18)

 **A/N: Once, again, I'd like to thank Pansychic27213 for help with this chapter! We're collaborating on the ones that include fight/attack scenes, in order to make them better and more intense/emotional. This chapter was very hard to write, I battled my way through it. Please leave me your feedback.**

 **WARNING: This chapter includes a scene of domestic violence that may be difficult for some people.**

* * *

The front door opened and Lithuania stepped in. He closed and locked it behind him, and then hung his coat and scarf on the rack, kicking off his boots.

It was dark in the house.

"Ivan?" Lithuania called. He started making his way down the entryway, "Ivan!? Are you okay?" Then he said to himself, "I have bad feeling about this…"

"Ivan!? Ivan!? I am home." He was nervous. He knew something was wrong.

He made his way into the main part of the house. Ivan was nowhere to be found.

"Ivan?" Toris called again.

The sound of eerie singing caught his attention.

 _Tili-tili-bom.  
You hear someone nearby?  
lurking around the corner,  
and pierces the eye.  
Tili-tili-bom.  
All hide silent night.  
For you it is stolen,  
and is about to catch.  
He ... He is already close ...  
_

"Ivan?" Lithuania's voice was small, whispery squeak.

This time he got a response. It was giggling. "Hehehe…hehehe…hehehe….hehehe…"

He heard the sound of boots tapping against the floor, and sound of something being dragged across it echoing from the hallway.

 _Tili-tili-bom.  
You hear someone nearby?  
Lurking around the corner,  
and pierces the eye._

Russia appeared in the corridor's entryway. His mouth was curled up into a psychotic, sadistic grin.

Fear bubbled up inside the Lithuanian. A knot formed in his stomach.

"Tooor-is~" Russia sing-songed, "You should not have left me by myself." He raised his pipe over his head.

"…Shame on you, Toris."  
 _  
No._

Russia moved forward to strike. The pipe came down. Lithuania dodged the swing, diving to the floor. He glanced over his shoulder and crawled away, before scrambling off the ground and dashing towards the kitchen.

"Toor-is~!" Russia sing-songed, "Running away won't help you escape."

Lithuania didn't stop.

Russia took another swing, missing again, but this time knocking over the plant that was on the counter. The vase broke with force, shattering and falling to the floor, getting water and dirt on the hardwood. Lithuania lost his balance and slipped on the water, landing in the glass, jagged shards cutting his hands and face. He hissed, and blood began to well from the stinging wounds, mixing with the dirty water on the floor. He glanced over his shoulder; Russia loomed tall and threatening behind him.

"Hehehe…" Russia's smile was sickening. He swung the pipe again, this time, it made contact with Lithuania's leg, just as he scrambled off the floor. He squeaked, grabbing the counter to catch his balance, hissing as his bloody, stinging hands touched the surface. Throbbing pain shot up his entire leg. He looked over his shoulder again, Russia was taking another swing. Lithuania hobbled awkwardly, trying not to put too much weight on his sore leg, making his attempted escape much slower.

He tried to make a run for the hallway. He needed to go into one of the rooms and lock the door.

"Tooor-is, don't run away~ you'll just get hurt worse if you do."

Lithuania ignored him and made a run towards the hall. His leg was on fire. His face and hands stung. He tried to escape. But it hurt every time he put weight on it. He was slowed down, and Russia had an advantage. The pipe hit him in the back. _Hard._ He winced as he fell against the wall. The pain rippled down his back as he staggered towards the bathroom door. The pipe came in contact with his back again. He staggered forward, but continued to make his way down the hallway. He practically fell against the door opening it. It took him longer than it should have to twist the doorknob, what with his bloody, stinging palms. He pulled the door open, leaving a sticky, red mark on the knob, and then slammed it closed, locking it. He limped as quickly as he could towards the bathroom window, and tried to open it, but it was too tough to open, what with his painful leg, his cut hands, and his aching back. He tried to force it open anyway, getting blood on the glass.

He had to stop several times to take a break, since the pain was almost unbearable. He almost got the window open, but as soon as he did that, frost crept up the pane and froze it shut, blocking him in.

There was no way out now. There was no way out.

He heard harsh knocking against the door, only a few moments later.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Toooor-is, open up Toris! I know you are in there!" KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Open up! Come, on open up!" KNOCK. ."Open up or I will break down the doo-or!" Lithuania hid behind the shower curtain.

The powerful knocking sounded several more times, before he began to hear the vigorous twisting of the doorknob. Eventually he heard the door fly open and hit the wall, and Russia entered the bathroom, boots clicking heavily against the floor.

"Toris? Oh Toor-is! Come out. Come out. You can run but you can't hide Toris." Russia sing-songed. Lithuania pressed himself against the wall of the shower, making himself as small as possible. He stayed there, completely still, trying not to make a single sound, although he could hear himself breathing.

"Tooor-is. I am going to find you Toris. Hehehe…" The shower curtain was yanked open and Russia appeared in Lithuania's line of sight. He grinned sadistically when he saw the brunette. "There you are Toris." Lithuania's eyes were wide with fear, panic surged through him and he could not move. Russia's violet eyes were cold, blazing with insanity…and confusion. It seemed as though he was conflicted, as if he was battling with himself, between right and wrong. Lithuania thought he saw doubt in those cold eyes, but when Russia's large hand clamped around his neck, it seemed that Lithuania had misread. Lithuania began to gasp for breath. His head began to spin. His vision became dazed and confused. . Violent, painful memories came back to him in a surge.

 _…A cold hand held him there by his neck, and then his shirt was pulled open and fell down to his elbows, exposing the sensitive, scarred skin on his back to the chilly air.  
_  
Russia picked him up, keeping a grip around his throat, and then hurled him like an object into the wall. He fought back a squeal as his body collided sharply with it, and he fell to the ground, wind nearly knocked out of him. He painfully tried to get up, head spinning, gaze blurry, gasping. He hurt all over.

 _He was thrown against a wall, and his back and head collided with it. He fought back a squeal and hit the ground, pain rippling through his entire body, and the glass shards from the vase he accidentally broke cut into his arms, face, and hands. But he knew this wasn't the end._

The boot-steps stopped behind him.

"Batter, batter swing!" Russia exclaimed, "sweetly", sounding absolutely delighted. The pipe came down hard on Lithuania's back, once…twice…thrice... and so on, in a crisscross motion. Lithuania shielded his head as the pipe came down. It felt like a thousand nails in his back, and it throbbed, an excruciating pain rippling throughout his body. He felt his old scars break, and they began to bleed. He grimaced, but he did not scream. With each strike, each stinging sensation cutting through his flesh, he had to fight back the urge to cry out even more.

 _He bit his lip, because he knew what came next. A crack ripped through the air as a whip clapped down onto his back, breaking through his skin. He winced. Another lash was followed by another and another. He cried out in pain with each stinging sensation cutting into his flesh.  
_  
Silent tears pricked his eyes, and stung his scraped up face as they fell down his cheeks. He felt sick. His head was spinning. His back was on fire. This beating hurt more this time. He had not expected it. He had expected to come home to a sweet, gentle...not a… not a…a psychotic monster _. Ivan…where is my Ivan…_ The salty tears stung his face. _Ivan why…_

 _"Tell me why! Tell me why you can't say no! Tell me why you have to go and leave me to lose myself and surrender to winter!?"_

Oh Ivan…I'm sorry….it's all my fault….

"What if I fail!?"

"Then I will take it."

Lithuania's clouded mind began to cry, " _I will be strong. I will not give in. I am strong. I can endure this. I am unbreakable."  
_  
Yet, his entire body was screaming. His soul was aching. His heart was breaking. He could not take this. It was too much.

 _…No. I can't. I said I'd take it but I just can't. God, it hurts! It hurts! Why did this happen! Why! I can't let this happen. I can't just lay here and let him do this. I can't! What's going to happen when he realizes…._

Somewhere in the very back of his mind, Toris had a strange feeling Russia did know what he was doing. The pain was now far much worse.

That was when the pipe against his back stopped, but only long enough for Russia to say:

"You left me alone…shame on you Toris." …And then it continued. Oh yes. Russia was aware.

 _"You're afraid." said his conscience._

"Yes. I am."

"Then run."

Yes.

He had to run. Get as far away from here as soon as possible, while Russia was still in his crazed mentality, he had to escape now or chose to suffer more.

 _"Go to Poland's. Go. Now."  
_  
Lithuania forced himself to try to stand up. But the beating had left him weak and vulnerable. Every part of him was in pain. His face and hands stung. His back was on fire. His leg was stiff and sore. His entire abdomen was screaming. He had a throbbing headache. He could not see straight. He tried once again to get up off the ground, but he didn't have to. Russia yanked him off the ground by his hair and shoved him. He stumbled out the bathroom door, and took off down the hall. Russia continued to follow him. His weak body was severely protesting as he ran away, using the walls as leverage, unable to see clearly in front of him. He felt like he was going to drop dead. He bit his lip as he forced himself to grab his coat, open the door and run out, slamming the door in Russian's face. He slowed down into a painful jog, hunched in the fresh snow, hugging himself.

He limped down the end of the street and hailed a cab. He slowly got in, and told the driver to take him to the nearest bus station. He flopped against the seat back, and tried to catch his breath, lying against it with his head spinning and body hurting. He was really feeling it now, mainly around his back and rib area, fatigue and extreme weakness taking over his body. Tears trickled down his cheeks, and it was the longest cab ride he had ever been on.

-xXx-

The cab pulled up at the nearest bus station, and Lithuania slowly got out. His body wasn't screaming in pain, but he was still very sore, and he felt the back of his yellow jumper completely soaked in blood. He hobbled to a solitary bench, hugging himself, still shedding tears, and waited for the next coach to Warsaw. It was the middle of the day, and he received many stares and looks from the people that were at the station. Children pointed and asked their parents about him, and people murmured quietly to one another.

"What happened to that guy, mama?" asked a little girl.

"I don't know, dear, you shouldn't stare. It's not nice."

"Maybe he got beat up."

"I don't know sweetie."

Not a single one bothered to ask him if he was okay. But that was fine. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about what had just happened anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry! I hated this chapter! But it was necessary for the plot. I had to fight my way through this and I wanted to cry as I wrote. Please leave me your feedback. Next chapter will be a little more light-hearted. Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

19)

Lithuania half-hobbled, half ran, up to Poland's doorstep and rang the doorbell a couple of times. No answer. He started to knock. No answer.

"Oh...c'mon Poland! Please open up!" That's when he realized that all the lights were off. He bent down painfully and picked up the spare key from underneath the pony statue on the doorstep. Then he jammed it into the lock and twisted. He pulled it out, returned it, and then burst in through the door, not bothering to make sure it closed all the way. He hastily took off his shoes and ran up the stairs into the familiar pink bedroom.

He grabbed a sheet off of Poland's bed, opened the closet door, wrapped himself in the covering, and curled up in the corner on the floor underneath the clothes and among the shoes, closing the door. He was shell-shocked, exhausted, bleeding, upset, and panicked. Images of what had just happened flashed through his head, and he desperately tried to calm himself down by enveloping himself in Poland's sheet. He buried his face in it, inhaling Poland's sweet smell in an attempt to calm himself down. The blonde wasn't home right now, and he needed him desperately. So he sat in the closet and waited.

Eventually, the sound of Poland's voice was heard down the hall, along with the sound of footsteps against the carpeted floor.

"Liet? Hello? Like oh my god, I know you're here. So show your face hole. I got like, this really cute cat costume at the con today, you wanna, like, see it on me? Liet! Like what the h*ll!"

Lithuania didn't want to answer. But he was relieved at the sound of Poland's voice. He knew the blond would find him sitting here. And then comfort him, and hold him close. Then he would bandage up his injuries and soon everything would be okay...

He heard the closet door slide open. He looked up; Poland was standing there, in school girl cosplay, with a little ponytail on the side of his head.

"Liet, like there you are!...Oh..." He noticed the state his friend was in. His head had been bleeding, and there were tearstains on his face.

Poland got down on his knees, "Oh my god! You are like, totally bleeding! Like what the h*ll happened to you!?"

Lithuania started to tear up again. He was relieved to see his best friend and could cry in his arms. He took the sheet off of himself, and then threw his arms around the Pol and cried into his shoulder. The blond enveloped him in a tight embrace, surprised by his sudden advance.

Eventually he was able to pry him away to face him.

"Liet! What in the heck are you crying like this for! What happened?"

"R-Russia...h-he..."

"Russia attacked you again, didn't he! Dam*it Liet! You dumb-a*s!" He pulled him back into hug, still scolding him, tears pricking his eyes.

"I told you! I like, totally told you! I told you it was dangerous! I knew he would, like, do that! He's a big, crazy psycho!"

Liet let go again and faced Poland, sniffling.

"You are like, gonna get up right now and like, go in the shower. Then I am gonna bandage you up and make you tea and you are like, staying the night here." said the blond. Liet nodded.

Poland got up, helped him off the ground, and they walked to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and then told him to, "Get in and rinse off all the blood, while I get all my first aid stuff and some clean clothes."

Lithuania obliged, stripping off his clothing, throwing the blood-soaked yellow jumper and getting underneath the warm stream. The blood from the wounds on his back and face, and glass-caused cuts on his hands ran off his body and puddled at his feet, the crimson color lightened with the shower water as it was washed down the drain. It stung, but he endured it. Poland came in a few moments later, and set his first aid kit and Liet's clothes on the counter.

"Oh my god, Liet!" Poland exclaimed when he noticed all of the new wounds, "Like why the heck do you let him hurt you so bad? You could, like, easily fight back and like totes defend yourself! I know you can!"

Lithuania didn't respond.

"...God! You are, like, too nice! I like, don't want you to keep getting hurt! Look at you! You're bruised up, there's like a giant bruise on your side! And you have freaking cuts on your back, a freaking gash on your forehead that's bleeding down the side of your face, along with, like, a bunch of cuts and crap all over your face, and freaking cuts on your hands! Liet, I don't care what you say...that's, like, totally, NOT okay!"

Poland started to tear up again.

He sniffled, "...Let's get you patched up. I'd, like, rather look at bandages than your face all hurt and crap."

Liet turned off the shower and grabbed the towel, dried himself, and wrapped it around his waist. Then he put on the grey sweats Poland had brought him, and sat on the toilet seat, so Poland could see what he was doing.

The blonde began by wrapping bandages around his torso, hating the sight of the pink scarred tissue that covered it.

"So like, I went to a cosplay con today, right, and like, there were these people dressed in really cool cosplays like Sally and Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas...

Poland went off on a tangent, telling some wild story about the con. Lithuania tried to pay attention, but he was more focused on calming down, and Poland's quirky voice was slowly bringing him back out of his shell-shocked, terrified state of mind.

Poland finished the bandaging. "Does it hurt?"

Lithuania shook his head, "A little tight but that's okay."

"It's not, like hurting your bruises is it?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Turn around and give me your hand."

Lithuania slowly turned his body around.

The blond grabbed his hand, and dabbed rubbing alcohol on it.

Liet hissed in pain at the sting.

"Sorry Liet." The blond said apologetically, dabbing once more before wrapping the hand in a bandage as well. He proceeded to do the same to the other one.

When he finished with that, he took gauze and put rubbing alcohol on it. Then he started to clean the little cuts on Liet's face. The brunette watched him.

His expression and his eyes were serious and focused, and some blond hair brushed the brunette's face. It smelled like fruity shampoo, and Poland was wearing sweet perfume.

He ignored the stinging, and focused on how much he liked the smell, as well as how much he liked feeling the closeness of being around someone he felt completely comfortable with. Someone he knew would never physically hurt him.

Poland pressed a gauze bandage on Lithuania's forehead on the nasty cut he had received from landing in the glass. When he finished that, he put his hands very carefully around Liet's back and on the back of his head and pulled him into a hug. Lithuania's head pressed against Poland's chest, and he felt and listened to the steady, comforting heartbeat, letting his friend hold him, the familiarity warming his heart and filling it with joy and relief. God, how he had missed him.

Eventually they separated. "Come on, like, let's go downstairs and I'll like, make dinner and tea."

Lithuania nodded.

"Can you hand me the shirt?" Lithuania asked.

Poland tossed the red Warsaw t-shirt to him, and Lithuania put it on.

When he had it on, the blond helped him off the toilet seat, supporting him, as they made their way downstairs. Poland helped Lithuania sit down on the couch and then went back upstairs and grabbed a couple of extra pillows.

Lithuania laid down the couch and covered himself with a blanket. His ribs were bruised and they were very painful right now.

Poland came back a few moments later, and arranged the pillows so they supported Lithuania's back and neck.

"I'm gonna, like, let Mika out of her hutch." Poland said. He walked over to the large hutch on the living room floor and let out the rabbit. She was mostly white, with light brown patches on her fur.

She hopped across the floor, lifted her head and looked around with her large dark eyes, nose twitching, and then jumped up onto the couch with Lithuania. He chuckled, and pet her on the back.

"I'm gonna make dinner and tea." Poland said.

Lithuania nodded.

A few moments later, Poland came back with tea for the both of them. He set them on the coffee table and then turned his attention back to Liet.

"Here. Lemme like, help you sit up." He slowly eased Lithuania into a sitting position, and then arranged the pillows to support his sore body again. He handed him the teacup.

"Thanks Poland." Lithuania said.

"Sure Liet."

"Do you want any helps?"

"No. Not from you. You, like, are going to rest on that couch and not going to move, like at all, and I am gonna bring your dinner."

-xXx-

After dinner, Poland told more stories about the con, showed Lithuania pictures and then modeled the cat costume. It was a short, frilly pink and white short-sleeved maid dress, with a squared top, pink-tinged knee-high socks with little ribbons on the top, Mary-jane shoes, a choker with a little bell, furry pink ears and a furry pink tail. The ears had ribbons on them as well.

Lithuania was quite accustomed to Poland's cross-dressing habits, and he could pull off the cat maid costume quite well. Although Lithuania thought it was a little bit much. But he let it go. It was kind of cute anyway...

-xXx-

They spent the remainder of the day watching television and catching up.

It was late; they were sipping tea and emerged in a conversation, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Poland said, getting off the couch.

-xXx-

Poland walked up to the front door and opened it. Standing there in the dark was Russia. He looked cold and there was snow in his hair and he was standing there without a smile, fiddling with his hands, expression not entirely meeting with Poland's. There were circles under his eyes and he looked tired…like he hadn't slept in a day.

"Umm…" Russia started, "Is Lithuania here?"

Poland put a hand on his hip, popped out his knee, and rested the other hand against the doorframe, blocking Russia's entry.

"Ech, Liet, like, doesn't want to see you ever again." He said.

"Please, I need to talk to him."

"No. Like, why would I ever let you, like, near him, or freakin', in my house after what you did?"

"I want to talk to Lithuania, da~? I know he is here. If you do not let me in I will have to force my way in."

"You want to come in? Then like, fight me, freakin' fight me!"

"Poland, who's at the door?" Lithuania's voice said from the living room.

"It's just Russia, Liet. You stay right over there! Don't move! I'll protect you!"

"No, it's okay Poland." From inside, Lithuania painfully got off the couch. Both Russia and Poland turned and looked his way as he walked slowly to the entryway. When he got there, he leaned on the wall.

"Let him in. It's cold."

"I don't care if it's cold! He freakin' just beat you up! Do you think I am gonna let him even _remotely_ near you?"

"Poland it is honestly okay. He never even wanted to hurt me in the first place. He looks cold, and you are letting all the heat out."

"Uggggh! Fine, like, whatever, I'll go make some more tea." Before he did so, he glared menacingly at Russia, "You touch him you're dead." The he stepped away from the door to let him in, watching him carefully as he wiped his boots and stood on the welcome mat. Poland closed the door behind him and then turned and walked towards the kitchen, still glaring.

When Poland was gone, Lithuania and Russia faced each other. Russia looked down and then gave Lithuania a quick look-over, noticing his bandaged forehead and wrapped hands. Hesitantly, he stepped forward, eyes misty, and looked into those deep green pools. For a long while they stayed like that, just staring at each other. Eventually Russia advanced forward, pulling Lithuania into a hug, accidentally hurting his injuries. He stiffened.

 _…_ _.Russia's arms enveloped him in a hug. He stiffened._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Lithuania, I do not like punishing you, but I have to because you deserve it." Lithuania hated when Russia apologized like this…_

That was his initial reaction, but when he felt tears hitting his neck and back, and heard loud sniffling, he relaxed, wrapping his arms slowly around the large man's back. He was cold from being outside.

"I am so sorry Toris! I am so sorry! It's all my fault!" He cried, "I couldn't fight back! I tried to! But I couldn't!"

"It-it's okay, it's okay Ivan…I know you didn't mean to."

They remained in their embrace, when a voice sounded behind them.

"..Ech! Oh my god, get off him!"

They let go and turned to see Poland standing there with his arms crossed.

-xXx-

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day, whoop! Again, special thanks to Pansychic27213 for help, yet again, with this chapter. She actually wrote Poland's start of his anecdote about the con (Thank you, darling!). Once again, feedback and opinions are welcome.**


	20. Chapter 20

20)

The three were sitting on the couch, sipping tea. Poland and Russia were sitting on opposite ends and Feliks kept giving the Russian dirty looks over his teacup. Harsh, bickering words were being exchanged between them, and the tension was so thick, Lithuania could have cut it with a knife. His gaze alternated between the two, and he did not say anything to stick up for himself. He was just glad he was the barrier between them.

"No." Poland said, "Liet doesn't want to go back home with you. He's staying here with me."

"I do not think so. He is going to come back with me and stay until the end of winter like he promised."

"No he is not. I am not gonna let him go back to your house so he can get attacked again. He is staying here."

"The only person who is going to get attacked is you if you do not stop insulting me." Russia replied calmly.

"Oh, you wanna go? You wanna go? You wanna go? You…" He went off on a tangent, spitting Polish insults at the Russian.

"Please be quiet," Russia replied coolly, "You are giving me headache. If you do not be quiet, I will rearrange that pretty little face of yours."

"Okay! Stop you two!" Lithuania exclaimed, "Please." _You sound like bickering little elementary school girls._

This silenced both of them, and they looked at him, surprised that he had raised his voice.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Russia said, "We should let Lithuania chose what he wants."

"Hmph. That was exactly what I was going to say." They both turned to look at him.

"Well Lisi, like who do you want to stay with? Me or crazy-face?"

"That is not very nice." Russia said.

"Umm…..I uhh…" Lithuania's gaze alternated between his two friends. He did not want to hurt anyone's feelings, "Umm…well, why don't Russia and I stay here for the night, Poland…and then I'll go home with him tomorrow."

"No! I am not going to let him stay the night here! And I definitely do not want you going over there."

"Poland, be nice," Lithuania said, "Just let him. What is it going to hurt? And I promised to go with him so I am going to."

"Da." Russia added, "I am not going to hurt anyone. Not even you, and especially not Toris."

"Like, fine. You can, like, sleep in the guest room, and Liet is sleeping with me. If you try to do anything I will kick you out into the snow."

Russia felt jealousy creeping up inside him, he didn't like the idea of Lithuania sleeping with Poland and not him. But then he remembered that Poland was one of Lithuania's best friends, and it was only for one night, anyway, Lithuania would be home with him tomorrow.

"Okay. Fine. That is a deal."

"I hope you have your own pajamas, 'cuz like, mine are way too small for you."

"No, but I do not need them."

"Good. Now, it's like past midnight, and I'm exhausted, so we're going to bed."

-xXx-

Sunlight streamed in through the window, and Lithuania blinked his eyes open. He was sore, but he felt better than he had yesterday. His ribs hurt though.

He sat up, only to lie back down against the pillows that elevated his head. It was chilly this morning, but the familiarity of Poland's messy, pink bedroom somehow warmed him up. The blond was asleep beside him, snoring softly.

Liet's belly rumbled. His first instinct was to get up and make breakfast, but he knew that Poland would have a fit if he caught him doing anything. He was sore anyway, and it hurt his ribs if he took too deep of breaths.

-xXx-

He heard a yawn from beside him and saw Poland sit up, stretching his arms above his head. He blinked his eyes open.

"Hey Liet." He said, voice hoarse.

"Good morning Poland."

"Are you hungry, I'm starving." Poland said.

Lithuania nodded, "Me too."

"Okay, Liet, like, I need to put new bandages on, but like, you need to get in the shower to clean up your wounds first."

"Okay." They pushed the blankets back and got off the bed. Lithuania was wearing the sweats and t-shirt from the evening before and Poland was in a short, long-sleeved pink nightgown.

They made their way quietly passed the guest bedroom and into the bathroom.

Lithuania took off the t-shirt and then turned the shower on. Poland helped him unwrap the bandages around his torso, hands, and took the bandage off his forehead.

"Well, the little cuts on your face look a little better." Poland said, "But like, everything else pretty much looks the same. So like, I am gonna go get the first-aid crapski, and a clean towel and you get in."

Lithuania nodded and started to strip as Poland left and closed the door behind him. He found it was a lot harder. His body felt stiff and sore, and if he moved or bent too much or the wrong way, a sharp pain would pierce his sides.

He used the wall as leverage to step under the hot stream. It burned his wounds when he got in, and he had to turn down the heat, but after a while, he started to get accustomed to the burning, which wasn't as severe as it had been the night before, and began to enjoy the shower like one normally would.

He even went insofar as to sing while he bathed himself underneath the stream. He wanted to wash his hair, but he knew that the shampoo would burn badly if he tried to rub it on his hands. He realized if he wanted to wash it, Poland would have to do it for him. So he settled for standing underneath the shower and massaging his shoulders, back and torso with the water. And for lack of better words...his movement was rather...girly. He sang some American jazz song he remembered, back when he lived with the blond nation during the twenties.

 _"It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found, the somebody who  
Could make me be true, and could make me be blue  
And even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you  
Some others I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill,  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you..."_

He continued singing, when there was a knock at the door. However, he only stopped for a moment, and, hearing nothing, went right back to singing.

 _"It had to be you,  
It had to be you...  
With all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you..."_

"Toris! I has to use restroom, Toris!" It was Russia.

The brunette was in another world.

Russia knocked again but still did not get a response.

"Toris! I has to use toilet, Toris!" Russia called again.

 _"It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you..."_

"Toris! I can hear you singing! Why do you not listen? Toris, I has to go!"

The roar of the shower and Lithuania's singing overpowered Russia's voice.

"I am breaking down door." He said to himself. He twisted the knob, putting all his weight against the door. However, it had been unlocked the whole time, and Russia staggered in, as he had not expected it. He was also headed towards the ground, and he grabbed the first thing that he could use to try and break his fall: the hot pink shower curtain. His grip yanked it open and he fell over, partially onto the rim of the tub, and onto the opened curtain, nearly crashing into the wall. It scared the living daylights out of poor Lithuania.

Toris yelped, jumping backwards against the wall, bumping his back and hurting his ribs. He winced.

Russia shook his head and got up.

"Oh...oops, ouch. Hi Toris!" He exclaimed happily, smiling up at the soaked, startled, bright red, blushing brunette.

Lithuania freaked out again and grabbed the pink curtain, pulling it nearly closed, covering himself. He wanted to relieve some of the awkwardness in the air and he certainly did not want Russia to see the consequences of his actions marked on his skin.

"Toris, what is wrong? I has seen you without clothes before."

"Uhh...heh heh...umm..." His cheeks flushed darker, "What exactly are you doing in here?"

"I has to-"

"Like, oh my god, Russia, what the he*l are you doing in here!" Lithuania and Russia turned their heads towards the door. Poland was standing there in his short pink dress slip with his floral pink dressing gown hanging off one shoulder.

"I has to use the bathroom." Russia said simply.

"Wha- oh my god, there's like another bathroom downstairs!"

"I did not know, you never showed me."

"It's, like, down the hall next to the office and the laundry room! Like, get the he*l out of here."

"Da, da okay...Poland is not morning person." And Russia ran down to the downstairs bathroom to relieve himself. Poland glared as he left the bathroom and then turned back to the brunette.

"Liet, are you okay!?"

"Da...he almost gave me heart attack though. But I am more embarrassed than anything."

"Okay. That's good. Are you, like, ready to get out? I brought you some clothes you left here."

Lithuania nodded..."W-wait..."

"Ja?"

"C-could you wash my hair first? I do not want my hand cuts to sting."

"Yeah, like, totally."

-xXx-

Poland helped Lithuania down the stairs and found Russia sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up when he heard them coming. His expression saddened when he saw a bandaged Lithuania coming slowly down the stairs.

He hated seeing him like that, and the fact that he knew that it was his fault made it worse.

Poland helped Lithuania to the couch and he sat down beside the large young man, and gave him another rude look. It was getting on Russia's nerves. He knew his mistakes, and he knew Poland wished he would just disappear. He did not like that he was constantly being reminded of those facts.

"I'm making breakfast. Also, like, I assume you both want tea."

They nodded.

"Kay. I'll take care of it then." He looked suspiciously at Russia.

"Can I, like, trust you not to do anything while I am in the kitchen? Or like, do I need to take Liet with me?" His voice portrayed distrust.

"Da. I do not want to hurt Lithuania at all."

"Good." Poland departed to the kitchen.

After the flamboyant blond left, Russia muttered a Russian insult under his breath. Then, the two friends sat on the couch in an awkward silence; Russia read his book and Lithuania watched him do so. Neither could think of any words to say.

After a while, Russia stopped reading, looked up, and met eyes with the brunette.

"Are you still going to stay with me?" He asked in a small, quiet voice.

Lithuania offered a reassuring smile. "Of course I am. I promised you. B-but I can't do as much."

"I know. That is my fault. I am so sorry..."

Lithuania laid a hand on his shoulder, "I forgave you already."

Russia offered a small smile.

\- xXx-

"Like, breakfast is done! Come right now or I'll eat it all!"

Russia got up off the couch, and then helped Lithuania as well, putting an arm around him to support his back, trying to be as careful as possible, and they went into the dining room. Russia pulled out a chair for Lithuania and the brunette sat down. Then the blond pushed it in, and sat beside him.

Poland came into the dining room and set the breakfast dishes and the orange juice on the table.

\- xXx-

After breakfast everyone decided to play a board game. After a debate, they decided on Monopoly. Lithuania opted to be the banker so that Poland and Russia could compete. They sat in a circle on the floor, with the board in the middle, and started the game.

\- xXx-

"You landed in Riga again, Poland!" Russia exclaimed, "Pay me, da?"

They had been playing for three hours, and Russia was winning by quite a bit. Poland was getting annoyed.

Lithuania was observing this entire fiasco, all the while being the banker and mediator, and stroking Mika, who sat on his lap eating a carrot.

"What the heck is this crapski!? I, like, don't even have enough money to pay for landing at your d*mn hotel!"

"You give me what you have, da? And you will then have to pay the rest once you get it."

"I do not think I should have to because I do not have enough. I'll wait until I, like, take more money from you trespassing onto my territory. And then, like, pay you back."

Russia shook his head, "I am sorry Poland, but that is not how this game works. You have to pay what you have, mortgage your property to pay the rest and then buy back property when you earn enough money."

"I say that I wait until I have the money and then pay for landing on your property."

"You cannot do that. That is not the rules."

"Are you, like, forgetting my rule that states I can, like, do whatever I want? If I say I don't have to pay you right now, then like, I don't have to pay you."

"I will take your money if you do not pay willingly."

"You can't do that!"

"I can too. You are not playing the game right."

"I am not giving you what's rightfully mine! You can, like, wait."

"It is not yours anymore, you owe it to me."

"No. Wait until I get more and then I will pay you."

"Toor-is! Poland is not playing by the rules!" Russia whined.

"Liet, like I should be able to do that right?"

"Umm...well...no...you have to pay the other person if you stay on their property. That is what rules say. Russia is right. I am sorry Poland, but you have to give up what you have and mortgage your property to pay him the rest of the money. But it really is not the big deal, it is just a game."

"Crapski." Poland said, and then threw his monopoly money at Russia and then put a mortgage on Rome, and paid the rest.

"Spasiba. Now it is my turn."

Poland pouted.

-xXx-

The game went on for a bit longer, with a few little disagreements here and there, nothing too extreme. But, towards the end, the two competitors got into yet another argument. Poland accused Russia of cheating and a debate occured. Russia repeatedly denied the accusation, saying that he would never cheat on a board game because it was was poor sportsmanship.

Yet Poland was stubborn and set on proving this wrong and they ended up in a massive argument anyway.

At this point, poor Lithuania was done with the spats between his two best friends.

"For god sakes, be quiet! Please stop the fighting! It is just a game and you are acting like children! We are all adults here! Enough is-ow! Ow..." Lithuania winced, he had gotten too excited, moved too much and bent the wrong way, hurting his bruised ribs.

"Gyaaah! Liet, like are you okay!?" Poland rushed to his side and put an arm around his back for support.

"Yes. I just got too excited and moved a little much."

"Oh."

Russia's expression darkened, and he muttered, "All my fault." and began to put away the Monopoly mess.

"Why don't we forget the games and eat lunch?" Lithuania suggested, hoping it would allow some of the awkwardness to dissipate, "Here...Poland I can-"

"No. You are not doing anything. You are gonna sit down on the couch. Russia can help me."

"What?"

"Russia can help me."

"I do not know if-"

"I will try not to crush him." Russia said.

"Umm...that is...very...reassuring?" Lithuania replied, "Umm...I do not think that is good idea."

"I promise not to kill him." Poland said.

"If you promise not to fight then you can both help each other."

Russia raised a hand as if he was taking an oath, "I promise not to crush him."

Poland said, "Like, i'll try to get along I guess. Since it's, like, for you Liet."

"That is okay. But if I hear fighting at all, I will get up and do all the dishes and prepare lunch all by myself."

"No!" Poland and Russia said in unison, "We promise not to fight or hurt each other."

"Good." Lithuania smiled, "I hope you are for serious."

-xXx-

And they were. Much to Lithuania's surprise, they managed to prepare lunch without arguing.

\- xXx-

The end of the day crept upon them and the next morning, Russia made a run to Lithuania's house again to pick up some extra clothes for the two of them, allowing Poland and Lithuania to spend some time together. There was no sense in arguing with the sassy blond when he said that they were staying for the rest of the week, for he insisted that they could not leave until Lithuania was in a bit better condition. It was either agree, or Poland would freak out, which no one wanted.

\- xXx-

The end of the weak came, and Russia and Lithuania were on the train back home.

\- xXx-

When the train pulled into the station that night at eleven PM, they could be found, asleep, Russia against the window, and Lithuania against his shoulder. They only awoke when Lithuania's alarm went off.

 **A/N: Once again special thanks to Pansychic27213 for help with this chapter. We came up with this during our lunch period. It is supposed to be funny. I wanted to include a bit more comic relief before I get back to business. After this chapter I have, [giving a rough estimate] about three or four more to go. Along with three different endings. So six or seven technically.**

 **Also, side note: I have not forgotten about Vanya and Kira. For now, we are just going to assume that Lithuania's kindly neighbor is taking care of them while Toris and Ivan are away at Feliks's. Because I can. Yeah. Also, the song Lithuania sang was a very popular song in America during the twenties, which is when he actually lived at America's house.**


	21. Chapter 21

21)

A few evenings later, they were back at Russia's house. It was freezing cold and dark inside, and Russia immediately deposited his and Lithuania's suitcases beside the couch and went and turned up the radiators and turned on the fireplace. Lithuania came in close behind, with Vanya in his cat carrier and Kyra tugging on her leash.

It had been about about a week and a half since he had received his injuries, and they were healing at a steady rate, a bit better each day. He could definitely do more everyday things, but he still spent quite a bit of time resting and taking it easy, as he definitely was not fully healed.

-xXx-

Lithuania let Kyra off of her leash, and opened the cat carrier and let Vanya out. She explored her surroundings, although it was more like Vanya walked her around the house and showed her around. Then he sat down on the couch, while Russia took the luggage upstairs.

Toris had his nose in a book when the couch dipped beside him and Russia sat down, "Our animals are very good friends, da? Like us. They follow each other around, and play together."

Lithuania looked up from the page he was on; "Yes. It is kind of funny, don't you think?"

Russia nodded. Lithuania shivered.

"You are cold, here." Russia pulled the plaid blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around the brunette's small shoulders.

"Spasiba." He said, "But, what about you, don't you need blanket too?"

"No. I have high tolerance for cold, as much as I hate it."

"Toris, are you hungry?"

"Da. A little."

"I am bored. I will go make borscht. Since I know you like it."

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so. If not I will just go to the little store close to here and get what I need."

Russia went into the kitchen. Lithuania heard rummaging as he checked in the cupboards and fridge for all the ingredients.

A few moments later, Russia came back into the living room.

"I need to run to the grocery store to get the meat, a loaf of bread, and the beats and tomatoes, I have everything else. Are you going to go or stay?"

"Umm...I think I will stay. I will unpack, and start on the soup, since it takes two hours to make."

"Fine, but do not do anything else, da~you still are weaker because of bruised ribs."

"Okay."

"Good. I will see you soon." Russia patted Lithuania on the head, grabbed his coat and keys and went out the door.

Lithuania watched him go, hoping he was going to be okay, it was still winter after all. Although, Liet silently hoped the worst of it was over.

He turned on some music downstairs, and began to unpack their luggage. He put the laundry in the washing machine, and put away the rest of his clothes. He stopped for a break when he finished the little task, since his abdomen was starting to bother him again. He laid on his bed, supporting his back with a pillow, scanning the dull, empty room. It was eerily silent. It was too empty. He did not like it. He could empathize with Russia, understanding why he hated the silence. Why he hated being alone; because it was awful. The feeling of complete isolation. The loud silence. It felt...so cold. The isolated feeling also increased even more because of how big the house was. He could understand why someone like General Winter could so easily seep into Russia's mind. Why it drove him mad. He was so desperate for a companion he did not care who. The silence was ear-piercing. He was alone all the time, and loneliness caused his mind to run rampant; it caused his mind to think crazy things. That would be enough to drive anyone insane.

It made Lithuania sad.

With these thoughts in his head, he got up off the bed and went downstairs to start on the borscht. It was livelier down there with the music, lights, and the two animals. It made Lithuania feel better, but still, he anticipated Russia's return.

He was happy when he heard the front door open.

"I'm back, Toris." Russia announced from the entryway. He deposited his outerwear and made his way toward the kitchen where the soup was boiling, bags in hand. He set them on the counter.

"Okay, I've got it from here." Russia said to Lithuania who was seated, leaning against a chair; "You can go back to living room now."

He nodded and got up and departed to sit on the couch. He picked up his book, which was lying open, spine up on the couch and started to read. Vanya jumped up with him and sat in his lap, and Kyra got up too, and lay at his side. There was no way he could move, and there wasn't exactly much extra room for anyone else.

He finished the chapter of his novel, as the smell of the borscht started to waft in from the kitchen. He closed his book and turned on the television. He flipped to a random channel and found that Vitas was performing live, so he turned it up and watched.

The singer himself was singing "Winter". The song was very energetic and almost...happy. He liked it.

"Umm...Ivan?" He called.

"Da?" Russia poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Vitas is performing."

"Oh! I like Vitas." He wiped his hands on a dishtowel and then came out and stood watched for a bit.

"Which song is this? I like it."

"It is called 'Winter'."

"Oh. Hmm. It sounds happy. That is very weird. Winter is not a very happy season. Good job for him trying to brighten up the mood of it though. Can you turn it up so I can hear better?"

Lithuania nodded and turned up the volume a few notches while Russia went back into the kitchen.

"Winter" ended and "Star" began. Lithuania felt a lump form in his throat when it came on. The worst part was though, Russia started to sing along.

 _"Moyaa-aa-a-aaa, postoy...!"_

The song ended and Lithuania was called for dinner. He turned down the TV, and then got up off the couch.

Russia had dipped two bowls of stew, accompanied by two glasses of water, and had set the table nicely. Lithuania pushed his chair in, and they ate the soup quietly at first, and then started to talk again. It had been awkward the past week because of the recent events, and the awkwardness was only gradually starting to cease.

"I am sorry about Poland..." Liet said, "He tends to be very irrational sometimes."

"Oh no, that is okay. He was only trying to protect you. I forgive him. You should not have to apologize for him."

"Oh...that's good..."

Russia smiled, "But I am glad it is just you and me again."

Lithuania smiled and took another bite of his soup.

"Do you like it?"

The brunette nodded, "It is very good. You know I love your borscht."

Russia giggled, "Good, I am glad. I wish we had dessert though."

"Isn't there ice cream in the freezer?"

"Oh yeah, I think there might be some vanilla in there. But it's Canada's. He left it there."

"Who's-oh...America's brother. H-he visits?"

"Da. Sometimes. He is always very nice. He tells good stories too. But it is a long way, so he does not visit as much as I would like him to. But yes, that is his ice cream."

"Oh..."

"Do you really want icecream that much Toris?" Russia giggled.

He blushed. "Umm...yes..."

"You could have just said so, silly. Alright. When we are done I will take our dishes to sink and dip us some. And then I will buy him more for when he visits again. The carton is halfway gone anyway."

"I do not know...I do not want it if it belongs to someone else. I would feel bad taking it."

"I am sure he would be very happy to share with us. But would you feel better if we called him to ask?"

Lithuania nodded.

"Okay." He put his spoon down and picked up his phone and dialed the number. He put it on speaker.

"Hello?" said the soft, whispery voice over the phone.

"Privyet Canada! It's Russia."

"Oh...hi Russia, good morning."

"It's actually night here."

"Oh...heh heh...I feel silly now...well...g-good evening then. How are you, eh? You were sick for the world meeting."

"I am good. How about you?"

"I am doing great. It's nice to get a call from someone."

"Hey, listen, I have a question. Lithuania is here with me and he wanted to know if we could eat the ice cream you left in my freezer."

"I left ice cream in your freezer? Oh…yeah. I remember now. That was a while ago. I brought it for us to share. It was for you. I have plenty of ice cream. Y-you don't have to ask about it, anything I bring and leave is yours...but thank you for asking anyway."

"Okay! Thank you. I will buy you another one."

"Oh. You don't have to, eh. Don't worry about it. It's all yours."

"Okay. Thank you."

There was a bit of silence.

"So umm...what are you up to?" Canada asked.

"Lithuania and I are eating borscht. What about you?"

"Oh, that sounds good. I'm sitting on my porch swing with a cup of hot cocoa. It's nice this morning."

"Sounds relaxing."

"Yeah."

They struck up some small talk for a while until Canada finally said, "Well, i'll let you get back to your dinner now...th-thank you for calling."

"Yes. Come visit me soon."

"Okay, I will. Goodbye Russia, goodbye Lithuania. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Enjoy the rest of your day." Russia replied, and hung up. He turned to Liet, "See, nothing to worry about. I will take our plates and go dip some ice cream."

"Okay." Lithuania replied.

Russia got up and gathered the dishes.

Meanwhile, Lithuania sat and looked at the empty vase in the middle of the table. The Christmas Roses had died a while ago, and he wanted to put some more flowers in the middle.

"I think I am going to surprise Ivan and go and pick some wild winter flowers for that vase. I think snow drops with some colorful crocuses and scilla would make a very pretty centerpiece. I will take Kyra for a walk tomorrow morning before Russia wakes up, and then go and pick some flowers. I will be back before he wakes up."

"How much ice cream do you want?" Russia asked.

"Two scoops, please."

"Okay."

\- xXx-

The next morning, Toris was up by 6 AM. He showered and dressed and then went downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. He turned on the radio, listening to quiet music as he moved about the kitchen. He let Kyra out to use the restroom, and then fed her, then he sat down and drank his tea. While he was drinking, "Winter" came on on the radio.

He finished his tea and then put his cup in the sink, wrote Russia a note that said, "I will be back soon, I went to take Kyra for walk." Signed Toris.", and left it on the table where he knew he would find it. Then he put on his outerwear, and attached Kyra to her leash.

"Let's go for walk, Kyra." He said to her. Her tail wagged happily in agreement. He smiled, and then quietly went towards the front entryway.

"Winter" ended just as he stepped out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with an early update. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, I included Canada because in our friend group, author Pansychic27213, who, as you all know, has been helping me with the last few chapters, is our group's Canada, as I am the group's England. I gave Canada a little cameo to thank my Canada for all of her help with this story and stories I have done in the past. Also, question of update, who is your favorite Hetalia character? Which character do you consider yourself the most like? Leave answers in your reviews! Stay tuned for the next update, which will hopefully be later on in the week.**


	22. Chapter 22

22)

Russia paced anxiously about, wondering why Lithuania hadn't come back yet. He had said he would be back soon, and Russia was mad with worry because he wasn't. He had been up for almost two hours, and the brunette was still not home. He began to think the worst, and it reached a point where he could not take it. He had to find him.

"I will be back Vanya." He patted the cat on the head and then grabbed his coat from the coat rack beside the door, as well as his pipe from the umbrella holder.

Then he opened the door and stepped out into the frozen air, feet crunching in the snow. The wind was starting to pick up, due to his worry and agitation. He walked on, eyes scanning about, headed towards the woods.

Trees started to appear around him as he delved deeper into the forest, calling Lithuania's name, while the trees whispered and spoke to one another around him.

There was nothing. Not a reply, not a sound. It seemed as if life was completely in slumber. Loneliness started to surface itself and worry churned inside his stomach as he lumbered on, and got deeper and deeper into the trees.

He continued to call, hoping that he would get a response from somewhere. But it was not so.

Russia began to fret. What if something bad had happened? What if Lithuania had tricked him and had left him alone again? Negative thoughts swirled through his head as the forest became denser around him. He hadn't been this deep inside it in a while. It was as if the dark, snow covered trees were going to swallow him up.

"Litva, where are you!?" Russia called, fear clear in his voice. The wind began to increase and snow began to blow around him. He was getting worked up.

-xXx-

Liet looked up at the sky, the sudden change of the weather catching him off guard. He was bent down in the clearing they had spent the day in several weeks ago, near the bank, back turned to the frozen pond, picking some purple crocuses to add to the snowdrops he had found earlier. He still had some difficulty this low to the ground, and in this position, what with his bruised ribs, but that was not going to stop him from gathering the flowers.

Kyra was nearby, leash tied to a tree, sitting obediently and keeping watch.

Everything was calm and normal, despite the peculiarity of the weather and ominous feeling accompanied by it. Normal, it seemed, until the brunette felt a chill and sensed someone watching him and paranoia started to seep into his senses.

He glanced nervously behind his back; there was no one.

More wind started to pick up. He shivered, but continued to pick swiftly, suddenly feeling like he should get going as soon as possible.

Then one single, whispery phrase passed beside him with a gust of wind;

"Вы собираетесь умереть."

Lithuania knew he needed to get away as soon as possible.

That was when the sound of boots crunching in the snow was heard behind him. He froze. Too afraid to even move. Kyra started to bark.

The sound got closer and closer...louder and louder until...

"Ivan!" Toris could breathe again. Russia grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"There you are! Toris I was so worried! I thought something happened to you!" He sounded very upset.

"I am...no...I am okay. See. Nothing happened. I just wanted to pick some flowers for-"

"LOOK OUT!" Russia's body slammed into him and they both fell face-first into the snow behind some large bushes as something flew over their heads.

Lithuania's entire body rippled with pain. His face was numb from the snow, and every part of him was screaming after the impact of Russia's large form to his weak, healing body. The man was lying over him, covering him with his own body, shielding him from whatever danger it was. He turned his head towards the frozen lake, where the attack had come from.

Russia's expression darkened and he started to lift himself off the ground.

"Stay here behind these bushes. Do not move or get up no matter what you hear, da? I do not want you getting hurt."

"Ivan what-"

Russia put a finger to Lithuania's lips.

"Shh. I will protect you. Just stay." He got up off the ground and shed his coat.

"Here's this. Put it on. It'll keep you warmer. But stay behind these bushes."

Lithuania could only nod. Then he slipped into the heavy winter coat and wrapped it around himself, hugging his body as he remained there behind the trees and bushes. He listened quietly to Russia's footsteps as he walked back into the open.

Then he heard one word escape the tall blonde's mouth:

"судьба."

-xXx-

Russia walked out into the open towards the frozen lake. General Winter was standing there, tall, dark, and looming fully opaque.

"Why you little brat!" He exclaimed, "I thought you would have gone completely mad by now and killed little subordinate."

"He is no subordinate anymore! He is my friend whether you would like him to be or not. And I would never do something that despicable to a friend!"

"Friend! Ha! Friends do not exist for you, boy! You are meant to walk alone."

"You are wrong."

General Winter sighed. "After so many years you still are same stupid child I met long time ago. You do not follow simple rules. Well, since you do not listen I am forced to kill you now. What shame."

Russia tightened his grip on his pipe and raised it in a batting position.

General Winter made no move to strike.

"Of course I could pose alternate situation. I do not kill you. Instead, I let you free, I continue to bring winter every year because I must but I will not torment you. I let you free. I become only strongest ally instead of tormenter. You have what you always wanted: Freedom to write own destiny. Freedom to do what you want. Have as many friends as you want. And I will not do anything to stop you. In exchange you give me your little "Lithuania". Or...I can just kill you now. Your choice; You can chose to have your own destiny and sacrifice insignificant tempter or you can sacrifice your own life, in which case I will still take subordinate."

Russia processed what the spirit had said. The thought of never being tormented by him again was a promising one. But the thought of him harming Lithuania was enough to make him sick. He could get his freedom and he could sacrifice the one person that met the most to him in this world...or he could sacrifice himself.

And so it begins...судьба

Russia's face was menacing and he dropped his voice down to its deep, terrifying tone;

"I would rather suffer a thousand of the worst winters than let you get your sickening, despicable, cold, repulsive claws on my Lithuania."

"So you choose to die."

"I choose destiny."

\- xXx-

General Winter put his hand out in front of him, and frozen wind began to swirl into a twister in front of him, and a pickaxe with a sharp, shimmering blade of ice appeared. He grabbed it with two hands, spun it, and then raised it over his head. He charged Russia, and swung the axe in front of him, but the nation was ready for him. Russia held the pipe straight with both hands. It clattered against the blade and caught in the arched hook underneath it, landing at Russia's eye level. Violet irises glared defiantly into his pupiless eyes, and pushed against the weapon.

General Winter jumped backwards into the air and landed on the ice. He side-swiped his axe, aiming to skewer Russia in the ribs, but he dodged out of the way.

"Didn't I teach you how to fight?" General Winter taunted, "How come you keep running?"

Russia stood up and swung the pipe, aiming for General Winter's solar plexus. Metal rang in the air as his axe clattered against the pipe.

And thus a duel of parrying and dodging began. And the match was an intense competition and anyone's game.

General Winter once again side-swiped the pickaxe. Russia moved out of the way, but the blade was able to catch his sleeve and tear a cut across his forearm. It stung and he hissed, but he shook it off and tried to duck behind the general. He swung the pipe and aimed for the back of General Winter's knees. The metal met its target. The 6'5 general buckled forward to the ground. Russia swung the pipe like a bat, and began to beat General Winter's back.

The spirit's arm shot backward and he grabbed of the pipe. He tightened his grip on it, and it began to freeze over. He flipped Russia over his head and let go of it. He sent him flying backwards into the air. He landed on his back on the ice, and the pipe slipped from his grasp and clattered to the ground. He was momentarily stunned, and in pain. General Winter got up and swung the pickaxe over his head. Russia rolled out of the way in the direction his pipe had landed. The ice blade got stuck in the ice.

Russia took that time to grab hold of his weapon and get up off the frozen ground. By the time that had happened, General Winter had pulled the pickaxe from the ice and was once again charging the blond.

The pipe clattered against the pickaxe again. Both opponents forced their weapons against each other, eyes blazing.

Russia could feel himself giving in, so he kicked General Winter in the knee. He staggered backward, allowing Russia time to make another strike. He went for the ribs.

He struck his mark and General Winter gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. He was forced kneel to catch his frosty breath. Russia had the upper hand. He once again moved to strike him. But a freezing hand grabbed his wrist. He instantly began to feel pain as the cold seeped into it. He tightened his grip on his pipe as cold began to make its way down to his hand and fingers.

"Drop weapon, boy." General Winter snarled.

"No. If you think I am going to surrender to you, you are wrong."

General Winter's grip tightened. Numbness started to travel to his wrist and hand. Russia did not let go. He only tightened his grip. Tightened it so much his knuckles turned white. General Winter continued to squeeze as he used his pickaxe to help him stand up. Then he raised it over his head with one hand and prepared to swipe it downwards towards Russia's skull. He wrenched his numbed wrist free, and dove to the ground, sliding against the ice. The pickaxe impaled the frozen water again. General Winter jerked it out and swung it downwards toward Russia. He rolled out of the way and then scrambled up, grabbing his pipe with his non-numbed hand, and tried to shake feeling back into the other one.

However he was unable to do it fast enough and was forced to fight single-handed with his non-dominant left hand. His swings were clumsy and awkward, and he spent more time getting disarmed and dodging General Winter's attacks than he did actually fighting. He darted and rolled out of the way, each time General Winter swinging and missing, hitting the ice instead.

Eventually, the feeling returned to Russia's hand and he was able to brandish the pipe with both hands. Although the gash in his arm was still stinging from the sharp blade.

With a battle cry, he charged the General, preparing to make a swing right into his chest.

General Winter jumped out of the way, landing smoothly on his hands and feet. Then he charged Russia. He lept into the air, swinging the axe over his head, and going for a downward swipe. Russia ducked, and he narrowly missed.

"You are strong fighter, boy. I give you that. I taught well. Unfortunately though, you are still no match for me." He stood up straight. Wind began to pick up and swirl around the ice, creating a sort of snow storm around the whole lake. It was hard for Russia to see. He stood within it, and shielded his eyes, now having to rely on sound instead of sight.

"It is my turn to play." General Winter said. He sounded distant and far away, "Let us play little game of Hide and Seek. I will start easy. You will find me." He began to count loudly, and his voice started to get closer and closer.

It was coming from behind Russia. At once he whipped around and General Winter's pickaxe collided with his pipe. He vanished again. And thus began an intense round of fighting where Russia had to rely on sound and vibrations to meet his opponent.

However, at one point, the blizzard was so thick and loud, that it masked out the clinging of the axe and the heavy footsteps of General Winter's boots.

Russia held his pipe in attack position and anxiously began to make his way through the roaring wind.

"If you can find me~" General Winter's voice suddenly sing-songed over the roar of the blizzard, "Then you win another round and I will clear blizzard. I will not attack if you find me, until you find me first...because that is unfair. Start looking."

With his back hunched, Russia started to walk.

"Colder...colder...you are warmer...warmer...colder...freezing...warmer...much warmer...colder...warmer...much warmer...much much warmer...you are getting very very warm..."

Russia was too focused on finding the source of the voice to notice that the ice was starting to crack at his feet.

He heard General Winter's blade scrape on the ice. He saw his shadow not far off, just standing there. He believed it was the back. If he did not say a word, he could take him by surprise. But he forgot a very important fact...General Winter had very keen senses...

He slowly raised his pipe over his head, then he broke into a run...a sprint. The ice continued to crack.

When he was close enough he cried, "судьба!"

He leapt into the air and swung the pipe for a downward strike.

General Winter whipped around and stepped backward. The ice broke at his feet and he fell straight in. Russia splashed in after him, meeting freezing cold water. His heavy clothing and metal pipe weighed him down and he was pulled toward the dark, freezing depths of the ice water. He forced himself painfully to swim up, and after a bit of a struggle, his head broke the surface. General Winter was waiting for him on the edge of the hole. He grabbed him by the neck and yanked him up out of the water. Russia began to gasp for breath, his gaze started to spin, and cold started to seep in and burn his throat.

"In the end I am always stronger." General Winter hurled him through the air. Russia landed against the ice, hard on his back, sliding several feet. He was left weakened, unarmed, bruised, and gasping for breath. His gaze spun and he tried to lift himself up, very slowly.

Through his impaired vision, he could see General Winter walking towards him. His hands were glowing blue and starting to surge with magic. He knew General Winter was going to finish him off by casting a powerful surge of sharp, tiny ice daggers from his hand. But he was on the brink of blacking out, and he was freezing, burning...his body was screaming with pain, he was still gasping. But yet, he tried to force himself to get up, his pipe was near him...he would pick it up...fight to his death...and die with dignity. He was ready. He was ready to feel those icicles pierce his heart...so ready...

Suddenly, a loud cry reverberated through the air,

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Translations:

Вы собираетесь умереть- You are going to die.

судьба- Destiny


	23. Chapter 23

23)

"NOOOO!"

In a flash, Lithuania had jumped in the way of General Winter's icicles. They pierced his heart and abdomen, and the stabbing pain was excruciating. He staggered backwards and the fell to his knees.

The tiny "daggers" lodged themselves inside his body, and it felt as though they were tearing him from the inside. He instantly began to feel cold. And the pain was overpowering.

"So you chose sacrifice. Then I leave." That was the last thing General Winter said before he vanished without a trace.

When Russia realized what happened, an adrenaline rush filled his body and he forgot about his pain.

"TORIS!" Russia screamed.

Tears stung his eyes and he scrambled off the ground and staggered over to the mortally wounded nation. He buckled to the ground and cradled the brunette in his arms. He was freezing cold.

Russia did not keep his tears from coming. He let them fall. Many landed on Lithuania's face as Russia looked down at him and smoothed his hair out of his green eyes. He was breathing rapidly.

"Why did you do that!? Why did you jump in front of me? I was ready to take that blow! Why did you have to!? Why!? Why!? That was so stupid! I told you to stay behind the bushes no matter what so this wouldn't happen! You could have let it hit me I was ready! Out of all the people in this world why did you sacrifice yourself to save me!?" Tears pooled down Russia's cheeks, and his voice was full of grief, and he sounded betrayed. "Why me? What did I do to deserve that from you?"

Lithuania's green eyes were misty as he tried to force out the words he was trying to say.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I did it because...because I love y...you're my...best friend...and I...I c-care about you...so much...I wasn't...couldn't let him...hurt you anymore..." His teeth were chattering and he was shivering.

This only increased the flow of tears. "Stop doing this...stop, you're going to hurt yourself even more. Save energy. Stop talking."

Lithuania continued to shiver.

"I have to keep you warm." He painfully lifted Lithuania in a bridal fashion. His head fell against Russia's powerful chest and his hand folded into his body . Russia went behind the bush and picked up his coat. Then he very gently wrapped Lithuania in it.

"Just hold on. I am going to find some way to save you." And Russia unhooked Kyra and broke into a painful, difficult sprint towards his home. Lithuania had to be saved. There was no way Russia would let him die.

-xXx-

* * *

" _...General Winter is the spirit that brings winter every year. He always comes back to haunt me. He brings the bad weather and all the storms, and he is the reason why I hate the cold so much. No matter what, he always comes back. He's one of my strongest allies, he has protected me and helped me and saved me multiple times but I do not like him. I am afraid of him._

 _When I was a very little child, he was always there when I needed him, but he was always so distant. And as I got older, he started to act differently and things started to change. He began to be harsh and bitter towards me. He started to insult me, and yell at me. He started to tell me that he was disappointed in me. He started to tell me that he was ashamed of me. Because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't strong enough. He told me that I was weak because I cared about people. He said that caring about people made you vulnerable. He said that I was a vulnerable, stupid, little child because I let myself care about everyone. He said that the only way to become strong and powerful was if I didn't care about anyone except myself. The only way to become strong and powerful was to be cold and cruel. I disagreed with him. He got very angry and the grudge just continued to build up._

 _Then, he started to hurt me. In more ways than one. He would physically abuse me and he would threaten me. And he swore to me that if I didn't do what he told me to, he would hurt me so deep that nothing could heal me. He threatened to take everything and everyone that was dear to me. He threatened to kill my sisters and everyone I cared about if I did not do what he told me to do. So I had no choice but to do his bidding. I had to do everything he told me to, and if I didn't he would punish me. Soon, he controlled every part of me. He separated my gentle self and "true" self._

 _He raised me in hate and isolation. He poisoned my mind. He forced me to do things I had no control over. And he forced me to do things I did not want to do. I became nothing but a puppet, unable to be who I really was._

 _I may have became strong and powerful, and brought my nation to greatness because of him, but I was not happy. And no matter what...they always ended up hating me..._

 _I was missing the most important thing that everyone needs...love. All I knew was cruelty and cold. That was the only way I knew how to act. I did not know what love was. I was unable to show what I thought was love without scaring or hurting people. I was unable to make my own choices. Unable to choose my own destiny. Every part of me was used and controlled by everyone except myself. I was immature. I was a child. I was so used to being told what to do and how to think that every piece of my true self-my gentle self-had been locked away._

 _I was all alone. The only person who was constantly there was General Winter. But he never cared. He told me that no one would ever care about a vile creature like me. I was completely isolated. I began to hate the cold. I was angry. And I started to take my anger out on others who didn't deserve it._

 _But after a while, General Winter loosened his grip on me and began to let me experience things blindly on my own. I knew nothing but cold, bitter hatred._

 _But then...you came along, Toris. You saved me. You taught me what it means to love. You showed me how beautiful life can be. You taught me to dream. You inspired me to become my own person. And I did. I began to dream. And I realized that I wanted to choose my own destiny. Control my own life._

 _General Winter's strings on me were starting to break. He began to lose control over me because I began to branch out. To stick up for myself. To be who I was meant to be. To search for my dream and destiny. I waited for the day I could finally break free._

 _I got that day, finally. I know I can't get rid of him but at least he won't be bothering me so much. But I was unable to attain my freedom without sacrifice. And the sacrifice that freed me was the greatest sacrifice...it was you, Toris. You sacrificed yourself just to save me. It makes me sad because I am not worth it. My life isn't worth yours..._

 _I have to get you back. I will get you back. I can. I know I can. I promise that I am going to get you back..."_


	24. Chapter 24

24)

Russia practically kicked down the door trying to get inside. Lithuania was shivering violently, and he was deathly pale. He was breathing very hard, as if he was in the snow at a high altitude.

Russia laid him on one of the armchairs in front of the burning fireplace. His head lolled weakly. Russia took off Lithuania's wet boots and socks and then the coat.

"I-I have to take take off your wet clothes." Russia said.

Lithuania nodded. Russia quickly removed his outerwear, and then his sweater, shirt, and pants, throwing them in a heap on the floor. He remained in his shorts and tank top. The blonde scanned his eyes about. One of his pull over sweaters was on the couch. He grabbed it and helped Lithuania into it. Then he put several blankets over him, trying to keep him as warm as possible.

"Hang on Toris. Hang on." He ran upstairs and then returned with a plaid scarf. He wrapped that around him as well.

"I-Ivan...you h-have t-to ch-change...into...dry clothes...you'll get...get...sick. G-go...i'll b-be alright."

Russia nodded slowly and then turn and went up the stairs. He changed very quickly, including into a scarf that wasn't soaking wet, leaving his wet clothes in a heap on the floor of his room. He grabbed more blankets to cover Lithuania with, and then he ran down the stairs. He covered him up with the rest of the blankets and then went to take his temperature. It was low and dropping. He knew it was General Winter's magic. He did not know how to help him except for keeping him warm. He was slowly freezing to death. He needed to call an ambulance.

"Hang on...please hang on." Russia said. He picked up the phone and dialed 1-1-2.

"1-1-2 operator, what is your emergency?"

"My best friend is slowly freezing to death, I need an ambulance now!"

"Okay. Give us your location."

Russia provided the operator with his address.

"We will have one there as soon as we can. In the meantime try to keep him as warm as possible."

"Yes I know." Russia hung up the phone and turned back to Lithuania. He felt his temperature again. It was still very cold. Russia put on more blankets and then went and got a warm cloth. He took off the scarf and massaged it against Lithuania's neck, since that was the only thing visible above the blankets.

"Hang on...hang on..." Russia was trying to stay calm but it was very hard. Using hyperthermia treatment would only slow the slow-freezing process...not stop it. But Russia would do whatever he could.

"I will go make some hot tea." Lithuania nodded.

Russia went into the kitchen and brewed a pot of herbal tea. He put in sugar and honey and gave it to Lithuania. The brunette took the cup in his slightly trembling hands and took a sip.

"Can you swallow okay?"

Liet nodded.

"I called an ambulance. They will come and you will be okay...you will be okay...you have to be..." He sat on the arm of the chair and put his arms around him, hoping that the extra warmth would fight against General Winter's cold.

"You...you're hurt..." Lithuania rasped.

Russia turned and looked at his shoulder. Some blood had soaked into his sweatshirt.

"Don't worry about me. It's just a little cut. I am not hurting."

Lies. His entire body was incredibly sore. But he wasn't about to tell Lithuania that.

Minutes later, the sound of a siren could be heard outside. There was a knock on the door and Russia got up and opened it for the paramedics. They came in pushing a gurney.

"Where is your friend?" the male asked.

"He is on a chair in front of the fireplace. I tried to keep him is warm as possible." He led them into the living room where Lithuania was in the chair. The other paramedic, a female, walked over and took Lithuania's temperature.

"It is severe hypothermia." She reported. "Come on," she told her partner, "Let's hurry and get him on here."

"I can lift him." Russia said bluntly. (This was after he decided both paramedics were too young and puny and would drop him or be too rough setting him on the gurney.) He carefully lifted him, bridal style, with all the blankets and set him gently on the gurney.

"You're going to be okay." Russia looked down at him and smiled. Lithuania nodded.

"Am I allowed to come with him?" He addressed the pair.

The male nodded as the two began to push Liet towards the door. Russia followed. They put Lithuania into the ambulance and the female paramedic climbed into the back, while the male drove the vehicle.

The female drew some blood from Lithuania's body and then told Russia to continue to stay next to him to keep him warm.

"I would not leave his side even if you told me to." Russia replied.

"Hold on, we're almost there." The girl told Lithuania.

"You were very smart to keep him warm." She said, "Now would you care to explain what happened?"

"We were out by a lake and General Winter attacked us. He would have killed my but Lithuania jumped in my way and took the ice instead of me."

The girl nodded, then she asked, "Where did it strike him?"

"His chest and abdomen."

She was concerned, "Did it strike his heart?"

"I-I don't know."

"You said his name was Lithuania,"

Russia nodded.

She looked back down at him. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing very hard. And his hair was starting to turn white.

"That's not a good sign." Russia said.

"Yes, I know," the paramedic said, "But I have never seen anything like this before."

"That's because the injury was because of magic." Russia said.

"Then I have no idea how to name or treat his condition. The doctors may know, but if there's ice inside him...then all we can do now is keep him warm. Lithuania, did the ice strike your heart?"

He opened one eye and nodded.

"I don't know if we can do anything for that. But I am sure the doctors will try everything they can."

Russia looked down at Lithuania, and fought the tears that threatened to emerge from his eyes. But he fought them back. He would not cry in front of a human. That showed weakness.

"Hang on. Don't die. Don't die. You can't leave me remember? Winter isn't over yet. You are very strong you can make it." Lithuania nodded.

They pulled up in front of the hospital and the paramedics swiftly pushed him towards the emergency entrance.

Russia went inside and sat in the waiting room. It was the most terrible wait of his life. In an uncomfortable chair, in a color-less room that smelled like sanitation. He hated it. And it didn't help that the news was on the television and reported a severe blizzard had come out of nowhere and hit Vilnius. Russia couldn't watch. It was his fault for letting General Winter get the upper hand.

He got up and went to a different chair where he couldn't see the tv. He began to brainstorm possible ideas for an alternative way to save Lithuania, since he lacked faith in the doctors. He doubted they could heal injuries by magic. The only thing that could heal magic was magic. He knew two of his friends could do magic.

He took out his phone and found Romania in his contacts. He called the number. It rang and rang and rang. Eventually it went to voicemail. Russia hung up the phone and felt nervousness and panic bubble up rapidly.

He dialed England's number. He was much farther away but Russia was desperate. The phone was buzzing when someone came out of the room he had seen the paramedics take Lithuania into. They were walking towards him. He hung up the phone just as it clicked and the Englishman picked it up.

The nurse shook her head sadly.

"What? What happened?" Russia exclaimed. Was it too late?

"He is alive...but he does not have much time. We have never seen a magic-inflicted injury before and we cannot treat it."

Tears threatened to emerge from his eyes again and he began to fear for the worst.

"You can go in and be with him though. He requested you there. You're called Russia aren't you?" He nodded slowly.

"Yes. You may go in." Russia pushed passed her and went into the room.

There was a doctor in the room. When Russia came in he turned to him.

"I am sorry. We cannot cure his condition. We tried everything, but magic inflicted injuries aren't anything we have ever experienced before. We managed to slow the freezing process but that is all we could do. I am sorry."

"Well then if you cannot do anything can I take him home?"

"I suppose you could, but he does not have much time."

Anger bubbled up inside him. This was why he hated doctors. They were useless and pessimistic when it came to nations because they healed and recovered differently.

"If you insist he is going to die I am sure he'd rather not die in a cold, empty, sanitation-smelling room and uncomfortable hospital bed." Russia said bitterly.

"If you insist on taking him home you may. Again, I am very sorry we cannot do anything to help him." The doctor left the room leaving Russia and Lithuania in there. The brunette was elevated by pillows, and was wrapped in Russia's plaid blanket. He was deathly pale, and cold. His hair was streaked with white and he was still shivering.

Russia no longer fought back his tears. He gently took Lithuania in his arms and cried. His body felt frail and cold. And the arms that wrapped around Russia's back were like ice. Eventually, Russia forced his tears back down. He needed to calm down and call England again. He had to save Lithuania. He had promised he would and he was going to.

He dialed the number, and a grouchy England picked it up.

"What do you want Russia? You already hung up on me once!"

"I need your help. Please."

"Why would I want to help you?"

"Please England, I need help! I need you to do spell. Lithuania got struck with General Winter's ice and he is slowly freezing to death! Doctors can't save him because injury was magic inflicted!" Russia began to spew out the story of what had happened. Anxiety and panic was getting the best of him. He had not realized he had started speaking Russian.

"Stop crying! Calm down, mate! I can't understand a word you're saying! Jeez! Be quiet one moment so I can talk." England's voice softened.

Russia quieted down, sniffling.

"I can't help you, healing magic is not my forte. But, Norway can. He is an expert at healing magic. I'll ask him alright? He and Romania are here right now." He put down the phone and Russia heard him addressing someone. He also heard a gentle, quiet voice in the background. England picked up the phone. "He wants to talk to you. Here."

"H-hello, Norway?" Russia said.

"Yes. It's me. Now tell me exactly what happened. England said General Winter struck him with ice. Where did he strike him and how long ago was it?" Norway had a very gentle, calming voice.

"He struck his chest, abdomen and heart. It must have been close to two and half hours ago."

"Mmm hmm. I see. That is a fairly easy spell but the healing process takes a couple of days. We will be there soon. Give us your exact location including floor and room number." Russia did exactly as he said.

"We will be there soon. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Russia said quietly.

"Mm hm." Click.

\- xXx-

A few moments later, Romania, England, and a small blonde that must have been Norway, appeared in the room. It was as if they had just teleported there. And as it turned out, they had.

"Can you take him off the bed?" Norway asked. Russia nodded and carefully picked him up, bridal style. He had fallen unconcious, and was very cold. Russia sat down in the chair and Norway walked over. He unwrapped the blanket, and then closed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. He did the spell, and Lithuania began to breathe slowly, and instantly started to warm up.

"He will be fine. He can rest easy now." Russia let out a sigh of relief.

"However, I would like to take him home with me so I can monitor his recovery process. It can take anywhere from two days to a week."

"Oh...okay... I think I can trust you. Since you just saved his life."

"We'll take care of him." The other two members of the magic trio nodded, "Bring him over here and we'll transport him to my house. You can carry him." Russia picked up the deeply slumbering brunette and walked over to the magic trio. He felt wind swirl around him and everything was a blur, but eventually, the colorful wind dissipated and they were standing in a cozy one story house.

Norway led them to the guest room and Russia laid him on the bed. Norway pulled the blankets over him.

"Let's just leave him to rest now."

Russia nodded and the four left the room.

"Would you like us to transport you home now? You should get some rest." Romania asked.

Russia nodded slowly. He didn't want to leave Toris but there were animals at home.

"I'll send him back to you when he's healed."

Russia nodded. "Okay."

"And one more thing," Norway said.

Russia looked at him.

"Before you go, I need to take care of that cut on your arm."

Russia nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

25)

Lithuania's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on soft sheets, in a warm, bright, yet unfamiliar room. Food particles wafted in through the door. He felt very tired, and he was cold. A brief survey of the room and his surroundings caused him to realize he was covered up with Russia's plaid blanket. And it smelled like him. But the Russian himself was not here. Where on earth was here? The environment was very quiet but felt warm and cozy some how. His eyes caught sight of an old map on the wall. It looked like a viking map with Scandanavian characters written on it. There was a stack of books on the nightstand near him. Two about mythical creatures and another of Norse mythology. What on earth was he doing at a Nordic house? And which Nordic was it?

"H-hello?" He called, voice hoarse, "Is anyone here?"

He heard soft humming and someone came into the room with a glass of some liquid. He was small in form, with shaggy light blonde hair with the fringe pulled back by a silver cross clip, an odd curl that seemed to just float next to his head and bright blue, sparkling, myterious eyes. Lithuania recognized him as Norway.

"Good morning," he said, walking over to the bedside, "The troll said you were awake. How do you feel?"

"Troll?"

"He's a friend. He's very shy and gentle. He was watching over you."

"Oh...umm, alright then. And to answer you're question, I do feel better...but I am still tired."

"Hmm. That's good."

"Excuse me...umm...Mr. Norway but...do you mind telling me what I am doing here? And...where exactly "here" is?"

"Yes. This is my house. You're here so I can monitor your recovery process. I used a healing spell to remove the ice from inside you. Russia asked me to save you. So I did."

"Oh...I see. Thank you...for saving me."

Norway shrugged, "It was an easy spell. Luckily I performed just in time. Here." He handed him the cup of liquid. Lithuania sat up and took it but looked at it suspiciously.

"Don't worry. It is just a concoction of herbs, like a tea. It won't hurt you. I promise. It will speed up your healing process."

Lithuania thanked him and took it, putting it up to his lips and sipping. It was thick, warm and sweet...though it tasted very strange...although it was a good strange.

He put it down, then asked, "Is Russia here?"

"No. I sent him home to rest. But I will send you back to him when you've healed."

"Oh. Okay. Do you know how long it will take?"

"Anywhere from two days to a week. But judging by how well you're condition is improving. It shouldn't take a week."

"Oh...that's very good news."

"Ja. Indeed it is. By the way, one of my fellow Nordics suggested that I call some friends for you to make you feel more at home, since you aren't familiar with my country or my house."

"Really?"

"Yes. They're here now." He turned towards the doorway. "You can come in now."

The first voice he heard was a very familiar one. "Liet! Omg! You're, like, an idiot, you know. You got yourself hurt again!" And Poland came in and jumped on the bed, pulling him into a tight hug. Lithuania laughed and then smiled when he saw Estonia and Latvia enter the bedroom.

Norway took his leave without a word.

Poland let go and faced him, kneeling on the bed in front of him.

"Oh my god, you look hot!"

"Wh-what?" Lithuania turned bright red. Latvia giggled and Estonia snorted.

"I mean, like, this is the best you've looked in like, forever. You're smiling and you have color in your face and like, you're really awake and stuff."

"Th-thanks."

"I'm glad you're okay." Latvia said.

"Yes, we were worried." Estonia added.

"Thanks. I feel much better, definitely."

And so the four of them spent quality time together that morning, and Norway made lunch for all five of them.

\- xXx-

* * *

The next few days without Lithuania were terrible for Russia. He spent every day worried, and wanted him home. He hardly slept or ate. He missed him. And both Vanya and Kyra had noticed his absence as well, and it was clear they missed him too.

The only thing that kept his spirits some what up was the fact that the snow was slowly, slowly melting. And the weather was gradually improving. He could go for walks without worrying about General Winter now, although it was still cold.

Walking down the streets and Moscow comforted him too, being around the bustling crowds lifted his heart. But it wasn't the same without Lithuania.

He tried to keep busy. He cooked, baked, cleaned, did the housework, played with the animals and walked the dog. He watched television, listened to music, did paperwork for his boss, organized pictures, read, and wrote in his diary. He even called Canada, China, Belarus, Ukraine, and France. As well as Iceland, because he had been helping the young nation out a lot lately. It made him feel happier and less lonely. But Lithuania's missing presence was still nagging at him. And he didn't like it. He wanted him to come back.

\- xXx-

One morning, four days later, Russia was preparing to take Kyra for a walk. When he went out the door and stepped out into the sunny air, standing on his doorstep, he saw a figure in the distance. He shaded his eyes from the sun and strained them to see who it was. He could not tell since they were so far away, but he could tell they were carrying something. However, as they got closer, he soon realized who they were. Joy overflowed him and overtook the rest of his emotions. At first he thought it was too good to be true, but when the figure was fifty yards in front of him, he realized it was not. There was Lithuania, completely healed, in a bright yellow wool sweater, carrying a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Toris!" He let go of Kyra's leash and sprinted towards him. He threw his arms around him, and lifted him off the ground in a strangling hug. They both laughed, overjoyed to see one another. Russia set him back on the ground. When he had been put down, Lithuania gave him the sunflowers.

"I got these for you."

"Sunflowers!" Russia took them and hugged them. "They're beautiful! And so bright! Where did you get them?"

"Your sisters."

"Oh that makes them even prettier! Did you ask for them?"

Liet nodded.

"I love them, but my favorite sunflower is the one who gave them to me."

"What do you mean?"

Russia laughed. "You look just like one with your yellow sweater, brown hair, and green eyes."

"Oh." Lithuania smiled, "I get it."

"Hee hee, see? Come on. Let's go put them in a vase. And then we can take Kyra for her walk."

\- xXx-

Lithuania stayed with Russia, just like he promised, until the very end of winter. On the evening of March 20th, Russia was driving him to the airport to say goodbye.

They were sitting at the airport, waiting for Lithuania's plane.

"I promise to contact you as much as I can. And visit when I can. I'll try to arrange with my boss so that I can come and stay with you for a few days every winter. And you can always come to visit me too." Lithuania said, trying to cheer him up.

Russia nodded. "You had better." he added, "...And, Lietuva?"

"Taip?"

"Thank you. For everything. Especially for staying with me after everything. I would not have made it through winter if you had not been there for me. I am very greatful."

"Oh. Yes. Of course."

Lithuania looked up at the board.

"That's my plane." He got up off the bench, "I have to go. I will see you again soon." Russia got up and pulled him into a tight hug. They remained in their tight embrace for a bit before Lithuania finally broke away. It would have been a lie to say that tears were not shed.

"Goodbye Litva." Russia said.

"Goodbye Ivan." And with that Lithuania turned and walked away, pulling the suitcase behind him with one hand and walking his dog with the other. Before he vanished though, he turned and waved, calling,

"Kol mes vėl susitikti!"

Russia smiled and waved. And as he waved goodbye, a sunflower of hope-of happiness-bloomed within him. For he knew he would never have to be completely lost or alone again. He was going to get his family back, as he was going to fix the relationship between him and his siblings, and Lithuania would visit him and return again. He smiled. Winter wasn't so bad anymore.

He watched the brunette vanish into the crowd, and then got up, turned, and went the opposite direction.

-xXx-

* * *

" _We've come a long way from where we began, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again..."_

 _-Charlie Puth_

* * *

 **Translations**

 _Lietuva: Lithuania (Lithuanian)_

 _Taip: Yes (Lithuanian)_

 _Kol mes vėl susitikti: Until we meet again (Lithuanian)_

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm done! That's it for the main chapters. However, there will be an epilogue and potentially two other endings. Just saying, this was the actual ending. And, what I would call "the good ending". So, stay tuned, and please review! Goodbye for now.**

 **-Scarlett**


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue)

It was April. Tourists crowded my capital and it made my heart light. There was no snow on the ground and the sun was bright and the city was beautiful. I walked down the streets of Moscow. My mood was light but melancholy. Despite that I was surrounded by smiling, energetic tourists who marveled at the sights of the city, I couldn't help but feel alone. Everyone looked so happy walking together. Friends, family, couples…everyone. And then there was me: poor, lonely Ivan. However, everyone was so happy to be here. And it still brought me great joy to see so many people. Everyone was out and around. The warm season had definitely kicked off. I just walked along the streets, making my way toward the heart of the city, towards the brightly colored Kremlin that attracted hordes of tourists.

One group caught my attention. Four pretty young girls that must have been between the ages of seventeen and nineteen were taking pictures in front of it. They were laughing and smiling, posing for the photos. The brown-and-blonde haired girl, who was the tallest, was taking pictures of the other three.

 _"Hmm. She should be in the picture too. If they go and look at the pictures later she will feel lonely and left out."_ I thought to myself. So I walked over to them.

"Excuse me?" I called, "Would you like me to take a picture of you?"

"Oh..." She said quietly, "Thank you." She was American. So her friends must have been American too. I had not expected an American to be so quiet.

"Yes. You are welcome." I took the iPhone out of her hands and framed it, "Okay, big smiles. One, two, THREE!" I snapped several pictures. Then I handed her phone back.

"Thank you, sir." The girl said.

"Da, of course. Hey...I have question. Would the four of you like me to show you around a little bit?"

"Really?" asked the shortest girl, with shoulder length, wavy brownish-blonde hair and glasses. She looked a little like France with her hair.

"Da. Only if you want to though. I live here."

"What do you guys think?" She addressed her three companions. They all were in agreement.

"I am called Russia. What are your names?"

"Millie."

"Renee."

"Elise."

"Cat."

"Nice to meet you all. Come on. I will show you around." The American quartet followed me. I decided I could not have felt happier in that moment than I did when I was showing them my city.

-xXx-

I took them to the GUM and they thanked me for the tour and then went to do some shopping. I, on the other hand, occupied myself by going and standing on the balcony on the second floor and looking out at the magnificent view of the city. The sun was beginning to slowly set. I smiled sadly. But as I looked out at the beautiful view I could not help but feel a little melancholy. It was lonesome standing up there by myself with the cool breeze. I sighed.

"This is such a beautiful view, don't you think so?" said a voice beside me that sounded familiar. Although I was daydreaming so I did not fully hear them.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" I replied. I did not look towards them as I continued to observe the slowly setting sun.

"Spring is the best time of year here." He commented again, "My very dear friend loves the warm season. He lives here. I wanted to surprise him with a visit. But I wanted to get a gift for him first; a new scarf. He wears them all the time. He is also very fond of sunflowers. His name is Ivan." I stiffened and then turned my head. My violet eyes met a very familiar face. Green eyes. Brown hair.

"Toris!?" I exclaimed, suddenly overjoyed. I could not believe my eyes. He had been standing there the whole time! He chuckled.

"Surprise."

I pulled him into a bear hug. I hadn't seen him in a month, tears of joy dotting my misting eyes. After a long embrace, I finally let go.

"I am so happy to see you." I said.

"I am too." He handed me the bag he was holding.

"I got this for you." I took the bag and took out the gift. It was a brand new scarf. It was very soft. And it was a sunflower yellow.

"I love it."

Lithuania smiled.

"But the best gift I got today was you surprising me with a visit."

He smiled even brighter.

The End


End file.
